Serpent in Paradise (Edited version)
by AJRedRobin
Summary: This is an edited version from my Mature themed one. There is suggestive, but nothing explicit. I'm rating it "T" just in case. Read the introduction on the first chapter. It explains everything. I wasn't able to list all the characters involved, including an original character. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_This is based on an RP with my friend JASONTODDLOVER. She's been a great help with creating these interesting story ideas and playing several RP roles helps in understanding the characters that we love so much. And we have a lot of fun. In this world we have created, the brothers are all related, and they get along more than they fight. This is Earth 14, in the Multiverse. This story takes place three months after Brothers, Portraits and Messages._

 _ **A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? This is an edited tamed down version from the original.**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 1

Bruce went into Tim's current hospital room and found him asleep. Dick was sitting in a chair keeping an eye on his brother from his most recent ordeal. Taking care of that Succubus wasn't pretty. 'I hope we never have to go through something like that again. We cut it way too close,' Bruce thought. "How is he?"

"Well, I don't know. He seems to be holding up well, but we all know he's stressing on the inside. I hope he feels better tomorrow." Dick looked back at his brother with a worried look on his face.

"He's been through a great deal," Bruce said. "I learned that Adriana had been killed two years ago. Her uncle died soon after that under mysterious circumstances."

"Damn, I guess that was that succubus's doing."

"Adriana probably still had feelings for Tim when she was killed. Knowing that, that Succubus found a way to reach Tim. A Succubus not only will charm a person, they will take on the personality of that person and those person's feelings toward someone. Tim is lucky that she did not find him two years ago. We might not have been able to save him."

Dick didn't want to think about that. 'I would have lost a brother by blood I didn't know about.'

"Let's let him sleep," Bruce suggested. "The more rest he can get the faster he will recover. The hospital is going to have a hard time explaining that creature to the police."

"Yeah, how do you explain a succubus laying dead with its heart cut out," Dick said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Probably as well as a madman like the Joker running around," Bruce replied. "They'll think of something. In the mean time, how do we safeguard Tim? He seems to be targeted lately. And I don't like it."

Dick stared at Bruce and knew he wouldn't like Dick's answer. He didn't want to say it. 'Tim is happy as Red Robin and I'm not going to destroy my brother's happiness.' he thought. "Homeschool? You can't background check every child there without a perfectly good reason. Oh...wait...you can and you probably have."

"Alfred overheard early on Tim mentioning to that false Ariana about testing out," Bruce said. "He is 16 but his GPA has always been that of a college level student, even when he was 13. I should have realized that going back to High School isn't a challenge for him."

"Well, we could ask if he wants to test out," Dick said.

"He did test out his sophomore year. He could very well do it again for his final year. He would be graduating early."

"Sounds like a great idea."

"We could check the schedule for early testing and if Tim meets their requirements he could test. I only sent him back to high school because he dropped out on my account. I can see that I was wrong in sending him back where he obviously isn't happy or challenged."

"Don't blame yourself," Dick said. "He was trying to make you happy."

"Yes, he has tried to please everyone but himself. I think it's time he deserves a little something for him."

"He needs a vacation," Dick concurred.

"And we were planning on one before all this happened with Black Mask and that Creature," Bruce said with distain. "We better plan one quick before anything else happens."

"That's true. We need everyone's opinions though. No, on second thought let's have Tim choose."

"That is a great idea. We can ask him later. Let's go check with Jason and Sasha. Perhaps they might have some ideas."

"Alright, Bruce."

Dick and Bruce went next door to check on Jason and Sasha. Damian was also with them, despite the hospital's policy that no one under 12 was allowed in patient rooms. Bruce saw the sad look on both their faces and perhaps the news he came to discuss with them might also be good for his second son and his fiancé after losing their first unborn child.

Bruce could not help recall how it happened. 'I remember following Alfred and the police into the media room. The place looked like a bloodbath. A creature that appeared to be a girl about 16 years old that looked like Ariana was lying up against the wall, her throat was slashed along with her belly. Jason was holding Sasha and crying. He was refusing to let go of her. Dr. Leslie Tompkins was there, trying to coax Jason. Alfred must have called her.'

"We need to get her stabilized," Dr. Leslie stated, trying to talk to a very distraught Jason into letting go of Sasha.

"Jason . . . Son . . . What happened," Bruce asked.

"No, no, no," Jason had tears streaming down his face.

Bruce knelt down. Sasha was unconscious. "Please, tell me what happened."

"She . . . she . . . The baby . . ." Jason couldn't get the words out. He held her closer.

Bruce noticed the blood on her legs. 'She miscarried,' he frowned. "Oh Jason . . ." Tears formed in Bruce's eyes. "Leslie needs to take her, get her stabilized. I don't think you want to lose her, too."

Jason nodded slowly, letting the paramedics take Sasha from his arms.

'And that wasn't the end of it. The thing came back and attacked Tim in the hospital,' Bruce thought, bringing those memories into the forefront of his mind.

"Oh . . . I found you," the Succubus smiled and she went over to place a hand on Tim's face. Tim was in a comma and did not respond at first. "I missed you Timmy," The Succubus leaned down to kiss him. "Now we can finally be together." The Succubus trailed her hand down Tim's chest. "You love me . . . right Tim?" The Succubus kissed his neck then moved her hand to rub lower down.

The strong sent of strawberries waft toward Tim's nose. Tim let out a whimper as his body responded to her touch. 'I shouldn't be responding. She's bringing me out of my comma somehow.'

"I'll take care of this for you," The Succubus gave him a squeeze.

'No . . .' Tim's breath was quickening. ' . . . Why isn't anyone coming in . . . Please don't . . .'

"Pennyworth, we need to hurry," Damian called the butler by his last name letting him know the urgency of the situation.

'She's playing with me . . . trying to bring me to . . . Trying to bring on that explosion of light . . . She's trying to draw out my energy . . . It's all I can do to hang on,' Tim did his best to hold back. He knew if he couldn't, it would be the end of him. He would fade from existence.

The Succubus could tell that her prey was not responding in the way she wanted. "No, this will not do. I need every drop. And I know how to get it." She pulled off Tim and removed her scrubs. She got into position and lowered herself down.

"Ahhhhhh," Tim cried out. "I don't know how much longer I can hold back. It's taking every ounce of strength I have.'

The Succubus wiggled her hips slightly. "Come on Tim." She started bouncing up and down. "You can do better than that."

'I . . . Can't . . . Hold . . . Out . . .' Tim tried to keep from crying out again, but it was becoming too much. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Mmmm . . . yes," The Succubus cooed. "Oh yes."

'My . . . My energy . . . Is . . . Almost . . . Gone . . . Just . . . Want . . . To . . . Sleep . . . ' Tim's mind was blanking out.

"Don't fall asleep now. You'll miss the fun part. We're almost there." The Succubus leaned back down to kiss Tim, slipping her tongue into Tim's mouth. The scent of strawberries was luring him once more into responding. The Succubus started to draw out the last of Tim's life force until she was rudely interrupted.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Bruce growled, despite the fact that he did not have a cowl on. Batman was coming out.

She snapped her head up to see Bruce and Dick standing in the doorway. She eyed the younger man, licking her lips. Maybe she could draw him in next, but not before she was done with feeding on this particular prey.

"No," she laughed. "I like being right here. You should join me."

"You will never get me to join with you," Bruce said, mistaking the Succubus' intended victim.

"Join me," She gave off the scent of peaches to draw in the younger man. "Or I'll kill him." She gripped Tim's hair and pulled his head up, her claws right at his throat.

Dick started to move forward, but was blocked by Bruce's arm.

"Dick . . . Get out of here . . . Now," Bruce growled, broaching no argument. Bruce was prepared to restrain Dick if he had to.

Dick didn't argue. His father's pull was stronger than any enticing scent. He walked away only to see Damian and Alfred rushing over and standing next to Bruce.

"Master Bruce . . . Stand back, please," Alfred lifted the mirror so it pointed in the direction of the Succubus. He tried to keep the mirror facing her to draw her attention.

Tim could tell her scent had changed. It smelled of death.

"Father, here, stab her with this," Damian handed his father a dagger. "It has been blessed."

Bruce grabbed the knife and slowly moved into the room, keeping his eyes on the woman.

The Succubus eyed the dagger in the older man's hands. It gave her a strange feeling. She crouched down like a cat, keeping Tim between her and the man with the dagger.

"Block the door!" Bruce ordered.

"Excuse me Alfred. I got this," Damian watched as she came closer, her eyes darting around for a possible escape route. He steadied himself and then tossed the holy water on her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The holy water burned. 'That little child got me! I'll kill him!' The holy water seeped into the Succubus' skin like acid and she fell to her knees.

Bruce didn't usually kill, but this thing wasn't human. He waited for an opening.

Alfred brought the mirror closer. The Succubus stared at her reflection, caught in it's own trap. 'What was I doing again? I'm so beautiful.' The Succubus lifted her hand to touch at the mirror.

Bruce saw his opening and took it. He moved behind her while she was distracted and plunged the knife deep into the left side of her back, right where her heart should be. The Succubus arched back then stilled. Her chest exploded with pain and her heart burst forth and crumbled to dust.

Bruce wiped the images from his mind. It was over. Now what they needed was to forget. And the best way to do that was a distraction from their troubles.

"Jason, Sasha," Bruce started to speak.

"How is Tim?" Sasha immediately questioned interrupting Bruce's train of thought. "He was so distraught earlier."

"He's sleeping now," Dick answered.

"That's good. That thing did a number on him. I should have killed her myself. I thought I had. If only . . ."

"Don't blame yourself, Sasha," Jason interrupted her dark thoughts. "That thing is gone. We shouldn't dwell on it."

"We came to discuss going on a family vacation and allowing Tim to choose the location," Bruce stated before any other thoughts of that thing interfered with the mood he was trying to set, a hopeful one.

Jason just shrugged, somewhat indifferent." As long as we get away from this cold weather."

"Well, where would you want to go?"

"Bahamas? Jamaica? A place with no cold weather at all."

"Dick? What is you opinion?"

"It doesn't matter, just away from this place so we can get everything out of our minds."

"Damian?"

"-tt-" Damian didn't care, but he secretly agreed with Grayson.

As the five of them were discussing plans, Tim's dream about Ariana came back. Tim saw her the way he remembered her at fourteen, dark flowing hair, her body enticing him, and the strong smell of strawberries. They were back in his bedroom at the Manor and he started kissing her deeply. She ran her hands all over his body, then lead him to the bed. He lay down and she climbed on top of him and exposed herself, bringing Tim along with her. The dream of their lovemaking was intense and Tim couldn't seem to get enough of her. Then the images change and Tim suddenly felt trapped. Ariana changed, shaping into something malevolent and evil. Her hair was no longer soft and her eyes became cold as flint. Claws as sharp as razors appeared, raking his skin. She latched onto him, sucking him dry, draining his energy, his life force. Tim tried to get her off, but couldn't. He struggled harder, twisting and turning. "NO! GET! OFF! AAAAAAHH NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh no, that's Tim!" Dick exclaimed.

Continues with Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams?**_

 _A/N: Correction: In_ **Brothers, Portraits, and Messages,** _in my note at the end, I mentioned that Tim was recovering from an illness. That was incorrect. He was recovering from nearly dying at the hands of a Succubus. I have since removed the documents and cannot correct the error. Sorry for the confusion._

Serpent in Paradise

Part 2

"GET OFF! GET OFF!" Tim was thrashing about at some unseen force.

Several nurses and doctors had come out of patient rooms to find out what was going on. Dick hurried and went back into Tim's room.

"GET OFF . . . GET OFF! NOOO!"

Dick could see that Tim was swinging blindly. He had to get him under control. He braced himself and pinned Tim down. "Tim, buddy. Hey, come on, wake up!"

"NOOOHOOO! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tim screamed.

"Tim!" Dick cried out, trying to wake him.

Tim was shaking like a leaf, tears streaming down.

"Tim, baby bird you need to wake up. It's only a dream," Dick coaxed.

Tim woke covering his face with his hands. He continued to shudder.

"Hey," Dick started to rub Tim's back.

Tim curled up against Dick recognizing who was comforting him. Dick moved Tim over and climbed into the hospital bed with him. Tim curled right up against him, again.

Bruce had been watching from the doorway. That had been no ordinary nightmare. 'We need to get Tim away from this place. He has had too many nightmares lately,' he thought.

"Don't leave me. Don't let her get me," Tim said, breathy.

"No one is going to take you baby bird, I won't let that happen," Dick said. 'Damn that succubus for doing this to him.' Dick could not help but notice how Tim inched closer, like he was trying to hide under him.

Bruce had not seen Tim this terrified in a long time. "We need to take him home. I don't care if Leslie wants him here for observation, he needs to go home."

"Okay, I'll carry him," Dick said, despite the fact that his leg was hurting. "He's not going to let any one else hold him with the way he's clutching onto me."

Tim clung onto Dick, intertwining his fingers into Dick's shirt.

"I'll bring the car," Bruce said "You'll have to sit in the back seat with him."

Dick stood up awkwardly, picking up Tim. Tim wrapped his arms around Dick's neck refusing to let go. Dick had to carry him like a toddler on their mother's hip. "Come on Bruce. Let's get Timmy out of here."

"One moment." Bruce stopped off at Sasha's room. "Dick and I are taking Tim home. Damian, are you coming or will you go home with Alfred? Jason, we'll see you and Sasha, later."

"I'll stay with Alfred," Damian replied.

"Okay, let's go. The sooner we get Tim home the sooner we can take care of these night terrors."

Tim clung onto Dick like a toddler clinging onto his parent figure as he was carried through the hospital. At that moment in time, it became more real to him that Dick was his older brother, taking care of him like he would have if he had remained with him in the circus, trying to protect him from the evils of the world. 'I wanted to go home and he was making it happen,' Tim wanted to bury himself in Dick's protective arms and not let go. He didn't want to grow up any more. He wanted things back the way they were, before Ariana, before that Succubus, but that wasn't possible. 'I have to live with the fact that thing took something from me and I can never get it back.'

Dick held on tightly. He didn't want to put his brother down. It seemed as if Tim wanted his protection. 'I'll give it to him. For some reason a small part of me blames myself for trusting 'Ariana' too quickly. I should have studied her closer. Now look. My brother is fearful and crying on my shoulder. He's one of the bravest people I know. If I could kill her again I would.'

Tim shuddered as the cold air from outside hit him. All he had on was what the hospital provided. He tried to bury himself deeper more for warmth than comfort, though he wanted that, too. They made their way to the car, Tim trying to snuggle closer to Dick for warmth. He was shivering and it was starting to snow. "C-c-c-cold," Tim said, his teeth chattering.

"Okay, hold on we're at the car now," Dick waited for Bruce to unlock the doors. "I'm going to place you in the back seat."

Dick placed Tim on the cold back seat of Bruce's car. He immediately curled up trying to keep warm, just as much as trying to comfort himself from the night terror that was still fresh in his mind. He had a hard time believing that it was actually over. He always thought that a Succubus was a mythical creature. But now, what if one decided to come after him again? The thought frightened Tim more and he buried his face into the car seat as if to hide from such a creature.

Dick climbed into the back seat and sat with Tim. He pulled Tim next to him to keep Tim warm, despite the fact that Tim wasn't wearing a seatbelt.

Tim continued to shiver, freaking himself out. 'Come on Drake, you're the god damn Red Robin, the scourge that brought down Ra's Al Ghul's organization, you should be able to handle something like this. But I didn't recognize the danger until it was almost too late. And I was reading about that very subject in Greek Mythology in my Literature class. Has it been just a week? It felt like forever.' Tim gave out a big shivering yawn. He needed sleep, but he was afraid to close his eyes, afraid he might dream about her, again.

"Baby bird, you need to sleep. I'm right here. Go ahead and close your eyes," Dick coaxed.

"I'm scared I'll see her again," Tim confessed. He knew it was irrational, but that's what he was feeling.

"I'm here to protect you."

"You'll stay with me?"

"Yes, I'll be here when you wake up," Dick confirmed.

The car ride was making Tim sleepy. He rested his head on Dick's lap. At least that was warmer than the car seat. The dream though did not want to go away and Tim was thrust back into it. It was as if she was taunting him beyond the grave and his body once again shuddered and jerked at what was happening. Tim muttered in his sleep. "Go away . . . Leave me alone . . .you're gone . . ."

"Don't worry Tim, I'm right here. She won't bother you anymore. She's gone. No more," Dick said gently as Tim mumbled in his sleep.

Dick's words cut through the haziness of the dream state, and when they reached the Manor Tim had fallen into real sleep. Dick had a bit of a struggle getting Tim out the car since he latched onto him, again. His injured leg also made it more difficult. Once they got into the Manor, Dick took the elevator up to the second floor. He took Tim into his room and laid him on his bed, climbing in afterwards, and pulling up the covers. 'Guess it won't hurt to nap.'

With Tim sleeping next to Dick he was able to get into a deeper and longer sleep. By the time he did wake, Dick was gone. Tim didn't feel like going back to his room. It just didn't appeal to him right now. He didn't want to be left alone with his memories. His room also represented the first time he and Ariana . . . 'No, I don't want to think about that. It . . . it could bring the nightmare back. I just want to sleep . . . I feel so,' Tim gave out a huge yawn with a shiver. In fact he was shivering for no apparent reason. Tim buried himself back in the warmth of the covers and fell asleep once more. Tim continued to shiver. He felt cold despite the three blankets that covered him, and Dick wasn't back yet. Fever? He tried to sleep some more but he kept shivering.

Dick left for a couple of minutes. He needed a bathroom break and to grab something to eat. He came back to see that Tim was curled up and shaking under the covers. "Baby bird, are you getting sick?"

"S-s-still c-c-cold`."

Dick turned the heat up then realized Tim had several blankets on him already. Why would he be cold?

Tim was still shivering despite the blankets and the heat. It was as if his body was telling him enough was enough. His stomach didn't feel sick, but Tim knew he was running a temperature. And he felt excessively tired.

Dick went back out to the linen closet and picked up several more blankets and took them back to the room. He unfolded them and draped them around Tim.

After parking the car, Bruce had called the hospital one more time to check on Jason and Sasha. Jason mentioned that Alfred was bringing home Damian. He then did some checking on when Tim could test out of high school if he chose to do so. With that done, Bruce went upstairs to check on Tim and spotted Dick grabbing blankets from the linen closet and followed him into his room. He was piling them up on his bed. "What's with all the blankets?"

"Tim's cold," Dick said, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

Bruce went over and checked his forehead. "He is running a temperature. Timmy, does your stomach feel sick?"

"N-n-no . . ." Tim replied, his teeth chattering. "I j-j-just f-f-feel s-s-s-shaky and t-t-t-tired."

"Sounds like extreme exhaustion," said Bruce. "Everything must have caught up with him."

"He needs rest . . . and lots of it . . . right?" Dick asked.

"And quiet as well . . . He shouldn't be moved right now."

"All right," Dick said.

"S-s-stay . . . K-k-keep me c-c-company," Tim pleaded.

"I do need to borrow Dick for just a moment," Bruce said.

"I promise, I'll be right back," Dick bent down and gave his brother a kiss on the forehead and followed Bruce out to the hallway.

"I checked the schedule when Tim would be able to test out."

"Okay and when will that be?" Dick questioned

"There are testing dates April 13-18 when Spring break is in session."

Dick nodded in agreement.

"It would mean several weeks of intensive study. With him exhausted he's going to need recovery time. Despite the exhaustion, I'm going to take Jason's suggestion. I'm going to book all of us a flight to the Bahamas. I think Tim needs it along with all of us. I'll clear it with his teachers this afternoon."

"Should I let him know? Or would this be a little surprise."

"Let it be a surprise. While he's asleep, pack his clothes as well as yours, enough for two weeks. As soon as Jason and Sasha get home, I'll have them to the same. We'll leave tonight. We'll actually take the jet."

"Will do," Dick was getting excited.

"Go back to Tim, keep him company . . . Um on second thought, have Alfred pack bags, you better get off that leg."

"It's feeling better," Dick argued.

"You've been on that leg for several hours. I'm sure it's killing you. Don't try packing bags when you can't stand. Get off of it. Do some work on the computer and watch Tim."

"Okay," Dick said defeated, though he knew Bruce was right. There was no arguing with Bruce. And he had to admit that his leg was starting to hurt again. Dick went back into his room. Grabbing his laptop, Dick crawled on top the bed to be next to Tim.

"Ugh . . . " Tim was tossing and turning in his sleep. " . . . No . . . Mmmm . . .ugh . . ."

Dick placed the laptop down and went to pull Tim into his side. "Hey, calm down. I'm right here, Tim."

The dream was different, more like Tim was arguing with himself about something, like he had something on his mind. "School . . . drugs . . . Has to be it . . . Got to stop them." He tried to rise.

So, Tim wasn't totally asleep. "Oh no you don't," Dick pulled Tim back down. "You aren't doing anything but sleeping."

"Drugs at school . . . Got to . . . Find out . . . Who . . ." Tim fell back against the bed. He turned over and this time, he actually fell asleep, but it wasn't long until he started dreaming again. " . . . No . . . No . . . Don't . . . don't . . . g-g-get off . . . g-g-get off . . . No . . ."

'He can't get any sleep with out having a nightmare,' Dick thought then pulled Tim against him, rubbing his back to keep him from struggling.

" . . . no . . ." Tim tried to scramble away from the person touching him, but the blankets wrapped around him kept Tim from moving too far. He tried to roll away. " . . . Aaaaa . . . " And landed hard on the floor on the other side of the bed. " . . . Ugh . . . What?"

"Tim, are you all right?" asked Dick.

"How did I get on the floor?" Tim asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You pushed away from me, trying to get away from whomever it was in your dream," Dick replied.

" . . .Oh . . . I was dreaming about Ariana, again." Tim got up slowly and crawled back into bed. He was feeling really shaky.

Dick placed the blankets back over him.

"I'm not getting any sleep, am I?"

"No, and you need to." Dick could see the rings forming around Tim's eyes. "You almost look like a raccoon."

"Every time I close my eyes I keep seeing her, and what she did to me."

"Tim, if I could, I would go back and make sure you never met her, again. I feel awful because I couldn't do anything to help you."

"It's not your fault. You might have been able to help, but your leg is injured. And she probably would have found some other way to get me to forget everyone else. And the next time I smell strawberries, I'll be sure to run in the other direction, even if they are real."

Dick wanted to tell Tim it was like he gave her permission to hurt him. 'I gave her my trust. She broke it. And I couldn't do anything to stop her.'

Tim could see the pained look on Dick's face. "Hey . . . Talk to me . . . Please . . . This is helping."

"Well, I just feel like I gave her the okay to hurt you. I gave her my trust."

"When you talked with her, what did you smell?" asked Tim.

Dick took a moment to think about it. There was a weird scent when she entered. "I thought it was her perfume, but I did smell peaches?"

"That's how she did it . . . She worked her way so you would trust her using her scent . . . You had no control over that."

"Huh? I thought you needed to . . . you know . . . that," Dick didn't want to say it out loud.

"When she came over with my homework and we were sitting in the living room, I smelled strawberries, a very strong scent. Then I found myself kissing her. On you, she must have used just enough scent to get you to trust her. She wanted me, but something about you was different."

"She saw me as a threat," Dick surmised.

"Maybe because we're brothers and she could tell that you would have protected me," Tim added.

"I wanted to tell her to go away and don't ever pursue a relationship with you." Dick looked away. 'I know he's probably going to hate me for telling him this," he thought. "I didn't trust her. She had a bad vibe from the beginning."

"I wish you would have told me, but I probably would not have listened. All I saw was Ariana. I didn't see the danger. I probably would have ignored it even if you had tried to warn me. She might have found another way to persuade you. You were already helpless with an injured leg. There was no need to attack you," Tim said. 'Talking about this was helping me to see that the person I had been with wasn't who she was, but a Succubus who took on Ariana's form. Ariana was long gone and I'm sad that she was, but I don't feel so heart broken.'

Dick sighed. "I just wish I could have protected you better."

"Hey, you're the one who should be comforting me," Tim joked then became serious. "There will be other times. I don't think I'm ready to go out in the field any time soon. You might be protecting me from vicious paper cuts from studying. I'll have a lot to catch up on, again. Probably received a couple of "Fs" from tests that I missed."

"Yeah," Dick smiled.

Tim wiped his brow. He was sweating. "Why did you pile so many blankets on me . . . There must be eight here . . . I'm really sweating . . . And I'm thirsty," Tim said with a yawn. 'I'll probably sleep much better since we talked.'

"You were complaining about being cold. I can grab you a glass of water if you'd like."

"Thanks . . ." Tim felt real thirsty, like he was still dehydrated. Dick handed him a glass of water and he quickly drained the contents. He held out the glass for more.

"Alfred didn't leave a pitcher of water. I'm going to have to go to the kitchen," Dick said. 'Bruce is going to kill me for being up again, but it can't be helped Tim is still thirsty and he needs water.'

Dick went to the kitchen, grabbed a pitcher and filled it with water and made his way back up to his room. He refilled Tim's glass. Tim drank that down and held it out for more.

"Thirsty aren't you?" Dick smirked as he refilled the glass, again.

Tim drank four glasses before he stopped.

Dick took the glass from Tim. "I think I know why I'm so thirsty," Tim surmised. "She was draining me not just of my energy, but it felt like I was drying up. I tried to stop her, tried to hold back."

"I'm glad you did. I would have lost my brother."

"I didn't want to be lost. I would never see you. Or any of you, again."

Dick pulled Tim into a hug. "I would hate to never see you, again."

The hug felt good. Tim sank into the hug. He didn't want to ever lose that feeling.

"I'm worried for you and the others," Dick confessed.

Tim started to cry. He almost lost this. He almost chose that succubus over his own family, but he realized before it was too late.

Dick let Tim cry onto my shoulder. 'He needs it and I'm going to be there.'

'Dick had been my lifeline when Bruce was lost in time and despite the fact that I had to go it alone,' he thought. 'I didn't like what I was becoming. I like myself even less now after what that Succubus did to me.' Most of all, Tim wanted reassurance that he would not be alone. "Dick, do me a favor. Next time I tell you Bruce is alive please believe me. I can't bear working alone like that again."

Dick tensed at his words. Talk about a total change in topic. 'I . . . I gave up on him.' He felt ashamed for having done so. "I won't, I promise, not again."

"It was hell not having you there. I had to do things I'm not proud of. You're my moral compass and I need you."

Tim's words made Dick pull him closer. "I will always be with you. I promise. I don't think I could leave you alone, baby bird. I'm too protective."

"That's fair . . . Right now I feel like I need protecting." Tim felt so vulnerable in ways that he really didn't expect. 'I had my heart and nearly my soul torn from me.' He felt like he needed sheltering for a time, to go back to the nest until he was ready to fly again. While his brother still held him, Tim relaxed and fell asleep, feeling safe under his brother's wings.

Continues with Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams?**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 3

Bruce found Dick holding a sleeping Tim. He was gently rocking him. "I take it he's been having bad dreams."

"Yeah, every time I leave his side he starts to have them."

"Sounds very familiar," Bruce said. "When you were eight and you first came here, you had nightmares every night. Only when you stayed by my side, did the nightmares subside. It took weeks, even after you began your training. How deep asleep is he in?"

"Deep enough," Dick replied then he looked down at his shirt. Tim had a hold of it like a frightened child. "Maybe not."

"We'll wait a little longer. I'll send Alfred in as soon as he's sufficiently asleep. I've arranged for the JLA to protect Gotham for the next two weeks. Plus, I've informed his instructors when we return that Tim will be studying to take the exams in April. A couple weren't happy about it, but I'm sure Tim will be happy to not have to worry about school."

"I think it would be great for him to get out. Maybe he would relax more, not having to worry about school until he goes to college."

"Mmmmmmm . . . Bruce?" Tim yawned.

"I better leave and you better get him more settled."

Dick nodded to his father then turned his attention to Tim. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

" . . . Can't . . . Talking . . ." Tim said sleepily.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be quiet for you. Try to get some more shut eye, please."

"When are Jason and Sasha coming home?"

"Soon. They should be home once you wake up again."

"Okay . . . Wanted to tell . . . Feel bad about the baby . . . Feel somewhat responsible."

Dick saddened a bit. Why would Tim blame himself? He had no control over that. It was that succubus. 'I think she tried to win us all over by controlling us.'

"Sasha a threat. Tried to get to Jason . . . Somehow knew . . . Couldn't stop her."

"So that's how it happened. She was doing her best to protect Jason."

"Damian knew," Tim added. "Afraid of her . . . Tried pleading . . . Help . . . Sleepy . . ." Tim rubbed his eyes.

"Baby bird . . . I can't understand you right now. You're about to fall asleep talking."

" . . . Mmmmmm."

"Sleep. You're tired," Dick coaxed, as he continued to rock Tim.

Tim started to drift. He felt safe, more safe than he had in a long time.

Bruce popped his head in. "Is it safe to come back in?"

Dick shook his head and mouthed the word, no.

"Fighting sleep?" whispered Bruce.

Dick nodded his head and mouthed, "Big time."

"Can't be helped. I informed Jason and Sasha. They are on their way to the airport to meet us. Leslie released her into Jason's care. I'll send Alfred in to pack a bag. You get Tim wrapped up in a couple of blankets and I'll carry him to the car. Damian is already waiting downstairs."

Dick nodded and lifted Tim onto the bed and wrapped him in a couple of blankets.

Tim was barely aware of what was going on. The warmth from the blankets lulled him deeper into sleep. Then he started dreaming . . . A very strange dream . . . He dreamed that Bruce was carrying him. He placed Tim down and then he carried him again. After that Tim just slept. He really needed it. Tim must have slept for hours. Next thing Tim was aware of was someone gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up. "Five more minutes, Mom. I promise I'll get up."

'Mom?' Dick almost snickered, but gave a smile. "Hey, come on Tim you have to get up, please."

"Why . . . I'm comfortable . . ." Why was Dick trying to wake me up?

"I know you're comfortable but you need to get up now," Dick said and started to shake Tim a little. "Come on baby bird, wake up."

"Is there some kind of emergency?" Tim was a little more alert.

"No, but there will be if you don't get up and get moving."

"Um . . . Wait," Tim recognized the drone of an engine. "Why are we on a plane?" Tim asked.

"It's a surprise."

That got Tim curious. He got up, feeling better, still a bit shaky, but not as much as yesterday. Tim looked out the window. He saw they were coming to a landing at a small airport. There were palm trees and a lot of sand. "Holy Toto, we're not in Gotham any more . . . Sorry, that's your line. Where . . . are we?"

Dick chuckled. "The Bahamas."

Tim looked back at Dick, his eyes wide. "You're kidding me." Tim could see Dick was smiling. "We haven't been kidnapped? We really are in the Bahamas?'

"I'm not joking. Everyone is here, too."

Dick was right. Everyone was on the plane. "How did this . . . I mean . . . I wasn't even . . . wow . . ."

"Figured we could do something nice for you. You need to relax, badly."

'I really must have slept solidly,' Tim thought. 'I didn't hear anything.'

"It was fun carrying you through the airport," Dick teased. "Didn't make a sound."

"Gee . . . I really must have been out. I dreamed Bruce was carrying me . . . But no bad dreams."

"He carried you most of the time," Dick explained. "I did a little, but he didn't want me straining my leg. So, are you excited?"

"Wow, are you kidding? This is great!"

Dick was glad to see Tim was happy for once. There was a smile on his face and he seemed to brighten up. "Great! I want to go to the beach. Can't swim because of my leg, but I still would like to go."

"Oh yeah!" Tim tried to stifle a huge yawn.

"Uh oh...did you tire yourself out already?" Dick asked. 'He may need a tad bit more sleep.'

"I'm okay . . . Well . . . Um how long are we going to be here?" Tim was still wrapped in blankets, but he didn't want to admit he still felt tired.

"Two weeks?" Dick shrugged. "I forget."

"Two weeks? What about school?"

"We'll discuss that later."

Tim was overwhelmed. "Wait did you just tell me this was done for me?"

"Yes," Dick replied with a straight face.

Tim was speechless. No one's ever done something like that for him. Tears of joy filled his eyes. His slightly opened mouth turned into a deep long yawn. " . . . I guess I'm still tired."

Dick could see that Tim was about to cry until he yawned. "You can sleep again if you want."

"Aren't we supposed to . . . *YAAAWWWNN* . . . Go to a hotel, or something," Tim's eyes were starting to droop again but he rubbed them to try to keep awake.

"Yeah, we need to head over once we land," Dick said.

"I can see someone is awake." Bruce came into the back cabin to check on Tim.

Tim was trying to watch the plane land but could not stop yawning, his eyes drooping more.

"But not for long," Bruce said.

"Yeah he's going to fall asleep soon." Dick concurred.

Dick's prediction was right. Tim couldn't keep his eyes open. He was swiftly falling asleep again. When Tim wakes up again, he'll be in a beachside room with ocean breezes.

"Let him sleep for a little while longer. We're set with the resort. I'll carry him to a car," Bruce said.

"Okay."

"He's already looking less pale and drawn. We've forgotten just how long Tim has been sick and how long he's suffered through loss and injuries, including what that succubus did to him. This should do him a world of good." Bruce picked up a sleeping Tim and looked around at Jason, Sasha, and Damian. "This should do all of us a world of good."

"It should. I want to relax, get off this leg for a while and I'm pretty sure Jason's shoulder is killing him."

"Not to mention Sasha losing that baby must have devastated them both. We're a pretty sorry crew right now. I don't think I could even defend Gotham with my mind distracted with my family's problems."

'Bruce is right...we are so broken right now,' Dick took a glance at his brother and his fiancé then back at Tim and Bruce. 'We look like hell.'

Bruce noticed the plane was taxing toward the airport and a car was waiting on the tarmac. 'Hopefully, this vacation will allow us time to heal.'

This time Tim was aware of Bruce carrying him off the plane, but he was determined to stay awake in the car. "Where we going?" he asked sleepily.

"The resort. We'll be there in about ten minutes, right Bruce?" Dick stated.

Bruce nodded.

Ten minutes later as the car drove along a beachside road, Tim looked out the car window to see cabanas, palm trees, grass covered huts, and what looked like private rooms on stilts with walkways in between. Some of them stretched out into the water. "Whoa what is the place?" He could imagine himself jumping into the water from his room. It was cool!

"I'm curious to see what our rooms will look like," Damian stated.

"Want to race?" Tim asked. For a moment Tim's energy returned. The anticipation of that was making him excited.

"If you're up to it," Damian teased. He liked a good challenge.

"Oh no you don't," Bruce stated. "Tim, you're not up to racing not now. Wait a few days. You need more rest than you think. And Damian, you should know better than to race your brother when he's exhausted."

"But father," Damian complained. He just wanted to have fun with Tim. He seemed so down earlier.

Tim stuck his tongue out at Bruce when he wasn't looking. Next time Tim signed then sighed.

Okay Damian signed back smiling.

Bruce pretended not to notice. Secretly he was pleased that his sons were keeping up their sign language practice.

"I for one am looking forward to soaking up some rays," Sasha said. "My skin looks so pale."

"You look fine to me, hun," Jason said.

"It would be nice to go to one of their private grottos and just soak in a pool," Sasha said, winking at Jason. She wanted him to hold her in more ways than one. 'I know the Doctor said we should wait, but I'm an impatient woman and I need my man.'

Jason could read into her. He ccould tell she was becoming impatient. "Okay, that sounds nice."

Bruce saw the look on those two faces and knew they weren't going to be resting for very long. "Okay, let me get us checked in when we arrive at the resort. Alfred will see to the bags."

Dick nodded at the plans that were starting to be bantered around. He wondered what he was going to do. He knew Damian and Tim were going to hang out. 'I think I'll relax at the beach.'

Tim didn't know how long his energy was going to hold out. Damian, do you want to play a game in my room? I'm not tired right now Tim said, practicing signing. He also wanted to ask Damian some questions without interference, meaning Dick trying to get him to sleep.

Sure, anything to get away Damian replied.

"Jason, why don't you carry Tim while I get us checked in," Bruce stated as they arrived at the resort. He saw Damian and Tim signing. He had other plans for Tim.

"Bruce, I can walk," Tim protested, but the blanket was hindering him as he tried to climb out of the car.

"No arguments."

Jason went over to pick up Tim but he wiggled away. "Hey . . . no arguments, remember."

"I can walk on my own," Tim said, trying to wrap the blanket around and almost falling over in the process.

Jason caught Tim before he fell. "I know you want to do this yourself but you need more rest. I'm not going to hound you like Dick is, just get a few more hours of sleep, okay."

Tim couldn't argue any more. He didn't realize how weak he still was. He slipped and almost fell out of Jason's arms. Jason gripped him tighter. Tim wouldn't have been able to break Jason's grip if he could. Tim couldn't help notice how tight Jason was gripping him. 'Jason may be carrying me, but he's not quite as gentle as Dick. He's squeezing me tight. Almost expecting me to try to get away from him. What's he afraid of?'

Jason couldn't help but hold Tim tight against him. 'He was almost taken away from us. Dick and I need to step up our game at being older brothers.' Jason also couldn't help notice Tim's physical condition. 'He's still a little bit light, too. At least he's going to eat well now and gain a bit more exercise.'

"It's embarrassing being carried in pajamas and wrapped a blanket. They could have at least put some clothes on me before we left," Tim complained to Jason.

"Well, I thought Dick would've changed you before we left the Manor," Jason replied. "But Bruce just had you bundled in blankets. I guess he was in a hurry to leave before something else happened."

"We didn't want the risk waking you up to be able to surprise you so enjoy it," Bruce added.

"Still embarrassing," Tim griped.

"No it's not," Jason countered. "I would enjoy it . . . the being carried part."

Bruce went up to the reception area. "The Wayne Family."  
Sasha and Jason followed behind Bruce, Dick, and Damian. Alfred brought up the rear.

"We've been expecting you," The receptionist stated. "Your rooms are ready," handing out keycards. "Your rooms are along that walkway. The water view."

"Thank you," Bruce replied.

"Are we all set?" asked Dick.

Bruce moved along the boardwalk toward the water. Their rooms were actually the structures on stilts along the water's edge. They were designed to look like grass huts. The electrical and plumbing was so well hidden that he couldn't determine where those items might be. When they reached their designated rooms, Bruce handed keycards to everyone. "Jason and Sasha, you have a space together. Damian, you're with Dick, Alfred is with me. Tim, you get a room by yourself so you can rest. Jason, here are Tim's keycards."

"Okay, I'll take him inside." Jason opened the door to Tim's room. The room was immaculate, thick pillows on a mattress covered with protective netting. The windows were open to the air and there was a ceiling fan. A breeze was coming off the water. "Oh WOW!" Tim exclaimed.

Jason placed Tim down on his feet making sure he was steady.

The bed looked so inviting. Tim walked over to it, dropping the blankets that were wrapped around him and climbed in. It was heaven and he soon found his eyelids drooping.

Jason went and placed one of Tim's keycards on the side table. He leaned over Tim and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you later. Get some shuteye. I'll hang onto this second key and pass it along to everyone else."

The breeze coming off the water was pleasant. Jason adjusted the netting so it covered Tim before he left the room. "Leave the door open so Damian or Dick can come in," Tim yawned.

"Okay." Jason exited the room, leaving the door cracked as Tim requested.

" . . . Thanks . . ." Tim replied sleepily. Jason had already left seeking his own room.

Continues With Part 4


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? This chapter is going to be rated T because I couldn't edit it any more. It's about as tame as I can make it without leaving it out all together.**_

 _Additional Note: I know there is some confusion on this story, please check my profile page. I have created a list of stories that come before this one that create what I call my Earth 14 stories from the Multiverse. Please take the time to review that list. Things will become a little more clear._

Serpent in Paradise

Part 4

Sasha opened the door to her and Jason's room and her breath caught in her throat. It was exquisite. There was a small sitting area separate from the large bed that was almost the center of attention in the room. There was some space between buildings, just enough to guarantee privacy, but not too much to feel too isolated from the others. It was perfect. Sasha couldn't wait for Jason to see it.

'I hope he gets enough sleep,' Jason thought as he closed the door to Tim's room. 'He needs it.' Jason entered the room that was assigned to him and his fiancé a few minutes after Sasha. She was exploring the room. It was a nice place, the nicest place he had ever stayed in his life. He went over to the bed and lay down.

Sasha was almost startled when she saw Jason lying on the bed. She had been checking out the walk-in shower. "Is Tim asleep?" Sasha asked to cover up her sudden small fright.

"Yes," Jason answered. "Tim started to doze off as soon as he hit the sheets."

"Thank goodness. Poor baby. I . . . I wish I could have saved him sooner," Sasha said feeling the guilt and blaming herself for Tim's misfortune.

"We all do," Jason said. "I think Dick is blaming himself for not being able to see past that thing's charm."

"I saw right through her," Sasha said, her eyes narrowing. "I wish there could have been another way. She cost us our child. And I will never forget that."

Jason tensed up, feeling his own anger rise. 'My child was gone because of that damned thing.'

"I am equally glad that she did not get you," Sasha added. "I couldn't bare it if I lost you, too. Sasha turned over and gave Jason a very deep kiss. She did not want to lose this man. He was the best part of her life, at least for the moment.

Jason kissed her back. "We can always try again," he said. 'She's too perfect for me to lose.' Jason pulled her closer.

Sasha continued kissing Jason, wanting him so badly. Jason sensed the urgency from the kiss. He rolled over onto his back, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder as he pulled her on top of him.

". . . . Ugh."

"Oh! I'm sorry," Sasha exclaimed. "Did I hurt you?"

Jason shook his head and tried to pull her back down.

"Maybe I should lay on the other side."

"Okay," Jason said and he let her move.

"Is that better?" asked Sasha.

"Much better."

Sasha started kissing Jason, again. Jason could feel himself respond from her kisses. He pushed his hips against her slightly. Sasha unbuttoned her blouse to allow Jason to get at her soft skin underneath. Jason decided to use his mouth on her, kissing his way down her chest.

Sasha's breath started quickening as he moved down her body. "Come closer," she whispered.

Jason pressed closer to her. "Are you sure you want to?"

"I need this," Sasha said. "I want this . . . I want you."

"Okay." Jason reached down to push her skirt up.

"Just take it off, I won't need it until later." With the ocean breeze blowing, Sasha's skin had goose bumps.

Jason pulled her skirt off tossing it onto the floor. His hands explored her body, finding her most sensitive spots. Jason hummed as Sasha called out to him, sending a quick vibration shooting through her. Her hands grabbed onto his hair. Jason pulled her hands from his hair and sat up. He pointed to his pants. "Help me out?"

Sasha grabbed his belt and unbuckled it following with unbuttoning his jeans. She then undid his zipper. Jason shivered once the breeze from the ocean air hit his exposed skin. He gently pushed Sasha so she was lying down again. Lining up, he slowly made love to her. Sasha felt pain, but ignored it. It probably wasn't the best plan, but she wanted him so much. Nothing was going to stop her.

Jason watched as she winced and stopped completely. "If this hurts, I'm not going to do it," he said. 'I don't want her in pain.'

"Jason? Why? I need you . . ."

"I don't want to see you in pain," Jason said.

"But . . . I want you . . ." Sasha pleaded. It felt like he was rejecting her as tears formed in her eyes. "What better place to start over than right here."

Jason watched as she started to tear up. It was breaking his heart. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Okay. We can continue. If it becomes too much just tell me."

Sasha nodded. She wanted to have his child. 'Even if it kills me.' She thought. "I will . . . I promise . . . Maybe some lubricant?"

"You put it in the bag . . . right?" asked Jason. He knew she wouldn't have left with out some.

"Yes . . . By the window."

Jason got up and went over to the bag, searching through until he found the tube. Going back to her Jason rested on his knees between her legs and slicked himself up. Just to make sure, he put some of the lube onto his fingers and made sure she was coated just as well. Jason caused a ripple affect and Sasha could not help, but respond. The lubricant helped to cool the soreness she was feeling. "That . . . That feels . . . Wonderful . . . Don't stop . . . Please."

Jason once again started on their lovemaking. This time there was no pain, only deep pleasure.

"Oh Jason . . . I love you so much . . ." Sasha wrapped her arms around Jason's neck.

Jason groaned, "I love you, too."

Sasha's body shuddered against him, bringing tears to her eyes. She laughed with joy.

Jason couldn't help but smile. "What's the laugh for?"

"You're here . . . She didn't take you . . . And some day . . .we'll have a son to raise."

Jason leaned down to give her a kiss. "Yes, definitely" They took pleasure in each other again, not wanting it to end, until there was a knock on their door.

Continues with Part 5


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams?**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 5

Despite the comfortable bed and the ocean breezes, Tim was dreaming again, this time of Damian, pleading for his life. "NO! DON'T . . . HE'S JUST A KID! NO!" He was thrashing around, caught in the netting of the bed. "NOOOO!"

Damian stepped out of his room that he shared with Dick. He saw that Tim's door was ajar when heard him cry out. He walked in to see Tim thrashing about. "Tim!" Damian went and tried to awake his brother. "Tim wake up!"

"DAMIAN! NOOO!" Tim was crying with tears streaming down.

'Why would he be screaming out for me?' Damian thought. "Tim . . . TIM! DRAKE, wake up. I'm right here! I'm right here!"

Tim snapped awake and saw Damian sitting on the bed next to him. He grabbed Damian and hugged him tightly. "She didn't get you . . . You're all right"

"What are you talking about Tim? No one is coming for me," Damian said as he hugged Tim back. 'For being so exhausted he sure is strong.'

"It was so . . . Real‚" Tim's breath caught in his throat. "She came back . . . She went after you . . . Because you knew what she was."

"Tim, that bitch is dead," Damian swore. "Pardon my language. She can't come back. Father ripped out her heart. Holy water was thrown on her. She can't get me." Damian got up off the bed and head toward the door. "I'm hungry. I want some breakfast."

"Stay . . . Please . . .‚" Tim was shaking. The dream had spooked him badly. Rationally, Tim knew the dream wasn't real, but emotionally, he wasn't so sure. 'I've fought monsters like Trigon, but this . . .'

Damian nodded and settled next to his brother. He was surprised when Tim instantly curled himself around him. That dream really must have spooked him. Tim's never held me like this.'

Tim suddenly became very protective of Damian. It was because of kids like Damian, why Tim recreated the Titans, to protect the kids of the world from harm. 'But how can I even protect the kids of the world if I haven't been doing a very good job of protecting myself.'

Damian felt as if Tim was trying to protect him from something with the way he had wrapped himself around him. 'What was he trying to protect me from? The world? The people in it? That's absurd. I can protect myself. Drake knows that,' Damian frowned. And yet, he could not help leaning into Tim. 'This is very different from when we first started out. I was always trying to harm him‚ on several altercations.' Damian felt bad about that now. Drake had earned his respect this past year. 'Maybe I should help him get stronger. He needs to be. I have never seen him so worn down before. This Tim, trying to protect me despite the fact that he is weak, is not the Tim I'm used to. He's better than this. I know he can get better. I will help in any way I can.'

Tim suddenly knew just how Dick must feel, trying to protect him from the world. 'But if I learn to protect myself better, I could protect Damian,' Tim thought. 'I need something to fight for again . . . And I think I just found it.' As Tim fell asleep he made a vow, mumbling it to Damian. "I promise to protect you . . . I promise to protect you . . . With my life."

'Protect...protect me?' Damian was shocked at his words. 'Tim never told me that before.' Damian smiled. "You better . . . Or I'll kick your butt." Despite Damian being hungry, he nodded off to sleep feeling safe in his brother's arms.

Continues with Part 6


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Just a reminder folks: These stories come out of a role play with my friend JASONTODDLOVER. This is a total collaboration! . . . Now back to our story! After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams?**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 6

It was getting toward midday. They hadn't eaten since . . . Bruce couldn't remember exactly whenm, since they had been busy with Tim. Bruce decided to knock on Dick's door as well as check on Tim and to see if Jason and Sasha wanted to join him in the resort's dining room.

'Oh man . . . the showers here are great.' Dick knew he shouldn't have gotten in with his bad leg but he sure did need it. He just got out when he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"I'm heading to the dining room, care to join me?" asked Bruce.

"Sure, I was getting hungry anyway," replied Dick.

"Is Damian with you?"

"He went to explore a bit. He also might be with Tim."

"We'll check on Damian later. He'll sometimes find a quiet place to sketch. If he's hungry he might have already found the dining room. I'll go knock on Jason's door if you check on Tim."

"Okay." They headed out of Dick's room. Dick went to Tim's room and noticed the door was open slightly. Peeking in, he saw Tim and Damian lying on the bed sleeping. Tim was curled around Damian, almost like a protective covering.

Bruce knocked on Jason's door.

"Who is it?" Jason called out.

"Jason, it's me," Bruce said. "Dick and I are heading to the dining hall. Would you and Sasha care to join us?"

Jason glanced over at Sasha. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Let me get dressed."

"We're coming!" Jason yelled back to his dad while he got dressed.

Bruce waited outside when he noticed Dick coming out of Tim's room and waving at him. "What is it?"

"Look inside," Dick stated. He wanted Bruce to see for himself.

Bruce moved over to Tim's room and peeked inside. "Well I'll be. Tim looks like he's trying to protect Damian."

"Yes," Dick agreed. "I wonder what brought this on."

"A nightmare perhaps? Maybe Damian was the only one in earshot. Maybe having Tim sleep alone wasn't such a good idea. We won't be able to hear him when he has a really bad one."

"Maybe Damian might sleep in here. Tim seems to be calm even though he's not with me."

"I think it's best that we don't wake them. We can bring some food to the room for both of them. Tim should be eating anyway to help regain his strength."

"Yes, maybe he'll eat more now that he's here."

As Jason and Sasha came out of the room hearing the conversation between Bruce and Dick she added, "I understand he's underweight?"

"Yes. He's gained back some, but not enough," Bruce explained. "He's still about 25lbs underweight."

"Maybe we should take turns staying with him," Sasha suggested as she peeked in and saw Tim and Damian asleep.

Bruce pulled out a few more key cards. "These are to Tim's room. We can discuss it in more detail over a meal. Let's go."

Everyone followed Bruce down to the dining hall. The place was just as incredible as the rooms. It faced the ocean and was open to the air. Small birds kept flying in and around the tables. Bruce observed what they were. They were humming birds trying to get at the nectar of the flowers arrangements on the large tables. A large buffet was set up at the end of the room. Bruce sat down at a table close to the water. Dick took his usual place next to Bruce while Jason and Scarlet sat across from them.

"Where's Alfred, isn't he joining us?" asked Sasha.

"He ate earlier and I suspect he's already taken a tray to the boys," Bruce answered. "I'm sure he's talked with the staff to allow him to serve in that capacity. He has in the past. Well the buffet won't come to us." Before Bruce got up from the table, a humming bird tried to take nectar from the flowered Hawaiian shirt that he was wearing. In fact several humming birds were approaching him. "Maybe I should have worn a different shirt."

Dick laughed and then got up to head over to the buffet.

"I have never seen so many humming birds," Sasha said,

"This area is part of their winter grounds,' Bruce said. "Notice the feeders as well?'

Jason could hear one buzzing around him looking for nectar. "I noticed them."

"The buffet is open 24 hours so no one will go hungry."

"How long will Tim be resting?" asked Sasha.

"I suspect off and on for a few more days," Bruce answered "He's been through several ordeals in a short amount of time. He desperately needs the rest. He'll be up more when he's feeling better. He won't miss out on the fun. I suspect Dick and Damian won't let him."

"I hope not," Jason said. "t."Äù some, but not enoughThis is supposed to be for him. He should enjoy it."

"Do you think we should trade off staying with him while he goes through this?" asked Sasha. Dick returned with a plate of food then Jason got up to grab some.

"I think we should," Dick replied.

"I agree," Bruce concurred. "Seeing Damian sleeping with Tim this afternoon I realized these "rooms" are more like individual buildings connected by walkways for privacy. But they are a little too far apart in case Tim does have a nightmare. Heaven forbid he should start sleepwalking. He could end up in the water and drown."

Dick's face paled. "Don't . . . say stuff like that . . . please."

"It is a fact. We have to face it and be prepared for it, though I haven't known Tim to go walking in his sleep."

"Let's hope he doesn't start doing that."

It was Bruce's turn to get up and get some food. He grabbed some coffee as well and took a sip. 'I'm going to have Alfred get a supply of this coffee for at home."

"With all this food here, we're all going to need to work out just to keep from going soft." Sasha said. Jason gave her a sly look.

"We sure are," Jason said and gave her a wink.

"Since Damian is with him now, who will relieve him later?" Bruce asked. "I am curious as to what prompted Damian to lay with Tim."

"I can," Dick shrugged.

Bruce saw the look that Jason and Sasha gave each other and he knew getting them to sit with Tim wasn't going to be easy. "I'll take a shift and then Alfred." Bruce noticed Alfred approaching.

"Masters Damian and Timothy are awake and having breakfast," Alfred stated in his usual formal style.

"That's good," Dick replied. "Tim's eating."

"Find out what happened and why Damian was with him. I'm curious."

Dick nodded and finished up his food then headed to his brothers room.

T&DT&DT&D

Tim was eating a small plate of fruit while Damian munched on some eggs and toast. He was still tired, but Tim was hungry too. "Could you hand me some orange juice?" Tim asked. Damian wasn't allowing Tim to get out of bed.

Damian grabbed his glass and filled it up. Alfred brought up a small pitcher so they could refill their glasses when needed. He handed Tim's glass back to him when it was refilled.

Dick walked into the room to see Damian and Tim still eating their breakfast. "How are you two this morning?"

"Can I get out of bed for at least a little while?" Tim asked. "I need to stretch my legs."

"I'm coming with you," Damian said. 'After last night, I didn't want him to be alone.'

Dick could tell that Damian didn't want to leave Tim by himself, which was unusual for Damian. "Sure, we could walk around. Maybe head out side for a bit if you'd like."

"Thanks. I feel like I've been in bed forever and if I don't move my legs are going to atrophy."

"We wouldn't want that now," Dick replied teasing. "So . . . not to be blunt, but Damian, how come you were in here? I thought you wanted to check out the resort."

"Tim was having a nightmare so I came in here to check on him."

Tim got up slowly to get dressed. His legs felt shaky and he needed to get some strength back in them. Dick kept a watchful eye on Tim as he walked around on shaky legs. He was ready to spring into action if Tim started to fall. Tim moved over to where his suitcase was sitting and pulled out some fresh clothes. "I could use a shower."

"The showers are amazing. I was almost in there for an hour."

"Really? Well then I better get one."

"I should grab one, too," Damian said and he headed back across the walkway to the room he shared with Dick.

Tim's legs were less shaky when he moved around. He went into the bath and turned on the shower. Dick was right. It was heaven. "Maybe we can get Alfred to change out the shower heads!" Tim shouted to Dick. "What do they call these? Rain showers?"

"I think so," Dick shouted back. "I wouldn't mind having those at the manor. I would never leave," he joked.

Tim came out a half hour later, his hair dripping and he got dressed. He felt more refreshed, though that was probably deceptive. "I'm ready to take a walk. How's your leg doing?"

"Much better. Bruce wants me to stay off of it though."

"Can't keep off of it forever. I feel up to walking on the beach, but your crutches might not fair well."

"You can take Damian with you. I'll be okay," Dick suggested. He was getting exhausted from walking around anyway.

"Maybe I'll do the beach tomorrow," Tim said. He really wanted to spend time with Dick. "Let's see if there's a nice place to sit and maybe watch the wildlife, like the people, or even the birds. Tell me what breakfast was like."

"The dining hall was amazing, lots of food and a whole bunch of humming birds flying around. A few even thought the flowers on Bruce's shirt were real and tried to take nectar from it."

"I would have loved to see that," Tim smiled. "Maybe I can have breakfast with everyone tomorrow. Could you at least show me the dining hall, even if we don't get anything to eat, I just had some fruit for breakfast."

"Sure, let's see if Damian is ready and we can head down. I'm sure you would love it down there."

Tim and Dick went across the walkway. Dick took his keycards out and opened the door. "Oh gee, I forgot my keycards," Tim realized.

"It's okay. I have a spare. Damian?"

"In here," Damian was still soaking in the bathtub when Dick and Tim came in.

'Tim and I are going to the dining hall, care to join us?"

"Give me a minute to get dried off," Damian said and he climbed out of the tub, grabbed a towel, and went to get dressed.

"We need to grab Tim's keycard. We'll meet you out on the walkway."

Dick reopened Tim's door so he could grab his keycards. Tim also went over to his bag and grabbed his camera. He was glad that Alfred thought about packing it. "Got one. Let's head to the dining hall."

Damian dressed and was waiting for them when they returned. They followed Dick to the dining hall. It was a sight they would never forget. Tim took out his camera and started taking pictures.

Damian's eyes were so wide. There were so many hummingbirds. One flew up to him and then went away. "Whoa . . ."

"Must have been that flowery bath soap you used," Tim said teasing. They moved over to a table so they could enjoy the birds. Tim wasn't aware that Dick went to the buffet and brought a plate back and set it in front of him.

"Still hungry?" Dick asked as he slipped the plate in front of Tim.

Tim looked at the food. The plate was pretty full. " . . . No . . ." Dick continued to stare at Tim as if to say he didn't believe him. 'What did he want me to do . . . Eat all that?'

"Eat . . . please? Just a little?" Dick pleaded.

Tim looked at the food and back at Dick. Even Damian was staring at him. Damian looked as if he'd wrestle Tim to the ground and force-feed him. Dick knew he might not be too hungry but he would like for him to take a couple of bites. They sat like that for at least a whole minute, until Tim's stomach betrayed him and gave out a very loud growl, loud enough to be heard.

Damian smirked. "Looks like you are hungry."

Tim couldn't deny it. He was hungry. He picked up a sausage and began to eat. "Happy now?"

"I'll be happier once you eat more," Dick said.

As they continued to watch the humming birds, Tim hadn't realized how hungry he was. He had eaten half the plate when he suddenly gave out a loud belch.

"That's horrible," Damian feigned shock. "Excuse you."

" . . . Excuse me . . ." Tim said, sheepishly. "I guess I was more hungry than I thought."

"Now I'm happy," Dick said grinning. "Did you need more to drink?"

" . . . Yeah . . . Thanks."

Dick poured him another glass of orange juice. "Here you are," then looked over to Damian. He was looking at the humming birds at one of the feeders.

"Hey, maybe there's a spot where we could go bird watching and I can get more images."

"There's a small area just out side of here." Damian pointed to a door leading to the outside.

"Great . . ."

Dick followed Tim and Damian as they got up and headed to the door. They followed Damian to a secluded garden area where there were a variety of tropical plants. There were more humming birds and lots of other birds and tons of butterflies. 'Wow, I've never seen so many in one place in my life."

"I'm going to go have a seat over there," Dick said pointing to a bench. "You and Damian can take pictures."

Damian and Tim were taking pictures like crazy. They tried to get the best angles possible. They were at it for at least two hours. "Damian, did you bring your sketchbook?" Tim asked then gave out a yawn. His eyes were starting to droop and his legs were starting to hurt after being on his feet for a while. He sat down on a nearby bench and the next thing Tim knew he was lying down, his eyes closing on their own. The place was so peaceful. A couple of butterflies landed on him as he fell asleep.

Damian pulled out his sketchbook from the small pouch he carried with him to the dining hall. He looked over to see Tim had fallen asleep. He sat down and opened his sketchbook and started drawing him. The lighting was perfect. He was done by the time Dick decided to wake up Tim.

"Tim, come on. Time to get up," Dick was leaning over him, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Huh . . ." Tim yawned. " . . . Do I have to move? I don't want to disturb the butterflies." Several more had landed on him while he slept and he could feel their tiny feet tickling him. "How long was I sleeping?"

"Long enough to do a complete sketch of you," Damian said and he handed Tim his sketchbook.

Tim took the book and examined the drawing. "Cool. You got the butterflies . . . You should show that to Dad . . . " He gave out another big yawn.

"I will. You need to get back to your room."

"Can't I sleep here? Maybe more butterflies will land on me."

Damian looked around and noticed two more people enter. They looked like a couple of businessmen discussing a deal. They briefly looked in their direction. "I don't think so. You should rest up because I want to go to the caves to look at the bats tonight. I wanted to take you with me."

"They have a cave here with bats? Okay . . . I guess I could use a longer nap."

Damian waited for Tim to get up. He was a bit unsteady so Damian let Tim lean on him. Dick led the way back to their rooms. Tim plopped down on the bed and was practically asleep when he hit the pillow. Someone took his shoes off. Damian slipped off Tim's shoes and placed them on the floor. He was going to crawl in beside Tim, but decided against it.

Bruce came back to the rooms to see Dick and Damian coming out of Tim's room. "Is everything all right? I went for a walk to the village." Something about the village though disturbed Bruce. Everyone appeared happy, but at the same time he could see fear in the eyes of the people. He didn't dare stay long, but decided he would check later that night.

"We sat in the dining hall for a bit while Tim ate some more then went to take pictures of the birds." Damian said. He showed his father the sketch that he did of Tim.

"Tim actually went with you to the dining hall and ate something? That's good." Bruce looked at the sketch. "Where did you do this? I like the butterflies. Tim also looks quite peaceful. His face doesn't quite look so drawn."

"We went to a small bird watching area out side of the dining hall. It's pretty nice out there."

"I'll have to check it out. Right now, I'm wondering where Sasha and Jason went off to. We might not see those two until dinnertime."

Continues with Part 7

 _ **A/N: . . . I will be gone for three weeks. When I return I'll be posting more.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm back! Here is more of the story! This chapter is rated T+ for mentioned partial nudity.**_

 _ **After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams?**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 7

The beach was calling. Though Jason couldn't go into the water because of his shoulder, it was nice just to stroll along the edge of the shore.

"Why don't we see if we can find some shells to bring back to Tim," Sasha suggested. She saw Jason look out toward the water and knew he was wishing he could plunge into its depths. "We can at least walk in the water."

"That's not going to be enough, I want to go in," Jason complained.

"Maybe if we have Alfred to check your shoulder he might let you."

Jason felt like a little kid. "I hope so. We could come back later on tonight if I can."

"Why don't we go find Alfred now," Sasha suggested.

"Yeah." Jason agreed. Looking at Sasha in her bikini was not helping right now. "I think Alfred is up on the beach deck reading a book."

Alfred looked up to see Miss Sasha and Master Jason approaching. "Tired of the beach so soon?"

"Not exactly, we'd like you to look at Jason's shoulder," Sasha stated.

"Hmmm . . . It has been some time. Let me take a look."

"Okay." Jason grabbed a chair and sat down so Alfred had access to his shoulder so he could remove the bandage. Alfred carefully examined the stitches after the bandage was removed.

"Yes . . . This is good. It's time to remove the stitches. Just be careful when swimming. You do not want to strain the muscles."

Jason smiled. "I won't."

"Allow me." Alfred reached into the bag that sat beside him and pulled out a small kit. He pulled out the scissors and snipped the stitches and gently pulled removing them. "There you go. Now go have some fun."

"Thanks Alfred," Jason started to pull Sasha back towards the water.

Sasha looked forward to getting in the water with Jason, thinking about the shower in the Bat cave, and that Jacuzzi. 'Just imagine what it will be like here,' she thought.

They made it back to the water. Jason let go of her hand and ran in.

"Jason! Wait for me!" Sasha shouted.

Jason dunked himself under the water and came back up. "Come on!"

Sasha dove in, coming up beside Jason.

"Oh man...this is great!" Jason went back under. The water was so clear and warm. He decided to grab at Sasha's legs pulling her towards him.

Sasha kicked out trying to pull away. "Oh . . . You . . ." Sasha pushed Jason's head under the water and tried to swim away from him, but he caught her around the waist.

Jason pulled her against him and decided to dunk her into the water. Then he planted a kiss while they were under. He pulled them back up only to kiss her again once they were above water.

Sasha could feel her heart race as Jason kissed her. "Do you want to find a private pool somewhere? Though I don't think people would mind getting an eye full. Things are different here."

Jason glanced around to see a couple of guys watching them. "Private pool."

"Let's walk further down the beach, see what we can find."

They moved back toward shore. Jason held Sasha's hand as they walked down the beach, north of the resort. The place was beautiful. This particular island was one of the more remote ones. There was a village, a small airport, plus the resort. The rest was wilderness. There should be a nice spot not too far where they could feel like they were all alone. As they walked Jason could see less and less people, though he found it odd that there were men and no women among them. He pushed that thought aside and concentrated on their task of looking for a private pool. 'I wonder how far down until we are alone?' he thought.

Sasha noticed the beach starting to curve and when they came around a bend, She heard the sound of a waterfall toward the right. "Do you hear that? Do you want to check it out?"

"A waterfall? Yeah, come on."

They followed a stream that emptied out onto the beach with the water mixing with the ocean, and not far inland was a pool with the waterfall that they heard. The water was so crystal clear that they could see the bottom of the pool. It looked very inviting and it looked like no one had ever been there.

Jason watched as Sasha made her way over to the crystal clear water. She stepped into the pool and made her way to the center. The pool wasn't very deep, but Sasha noticed there appeared to be a shelf or small cave area behind the waterfall. It looked perfect. "Come on. The water is nice."

Jason followed her into the water. She looked so beautiful. The sun was hitting her skin in the right way. Sasha turned ever so slightly to look at Jason, blushing slightly. She moved to the waterfall and stood under it. The water running down her body was making her feel incredibly sexy. She removed her bikini top and let the water hit her, letting it wash the sand from her skin. Jason couldn't take his eyes off of her. He walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips.

Sasha took one of his hands and moved it up to one of her breasts and the other at her bottoms. The water was delicious and arousing her senses. Jason leaned down to kiss her deeply. Sasha moved his hand to where the strings were and coaxed him to pull. She then pulled him further under the waterfall. She moved over to where there was a hidden shelf and laid back. There was plenty of time for him to truly enjoy her sweets as well. Jason followed to where Sasha lay and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Making love to her in that small cave-like space with the waterfall was magical. Sasha arched her back, feeling her body respond to Jason's touch. Sasha shifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "Waterfall."

"Oh . . . okay," Jason lifted her up and went back to the crystal clear pond and the waterfall.

"Hold me under . . . Yes . . ."

Jason stood under the water, holding her against him. It felt ten times better than the shower. Her nails scratched at his back causing him to hiss out in pleasure. He caught her mouth in a kiss, letting their tongues mingle. With their bodies trembling together, the was water running over them as if to cool the fire they were feeling. It was enough to start it all over again. Then something caught Sasha's attention. "Jason listen . . . I hear voices . . . Quickly," Sasha said. 'How long had we been here?' They quickly, grabbed their clothes and headed behind the waterfall. Sasha distinctly heard three sets of voices, all of them male. What were they doing here?

Continues with Part 8


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams?**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 8

The voices became clearer. They were getting closer.

'Shit! I wondered why people didn't come back here. It must be a meet up place for drug lords. Those three guys didn't look like villagers. They're not dressed for the weather.'

"They're heading this way," Sasha whispered.

"I know," Jason was trying to think of a way out without being seen. "This cave, does it go further back? Maybe if we get further into the darkness, they won't see us."

"It won't hurt to try. Start heading back there."

Jason let Sash go first before inching back, still facing the men. Sasha felt along the wall. The cave did go back further. Her foot hit something, a box. She tried to go around it, but the cave ended. "Oh no."

"What is it? Why did you stop," Jason whispered to her ear.

"Dead end."

"What is that?" Jason asked, pointing to the box in the gloom.

"I don't know. The voices are getting closer."

"Move...get behind the box." Jason picked up the large wooden box and placed it closer to them with out making a noise. The box was heavy and the size of a steamer trunk. He had Sasha behind him and he pressed her into the wall, trying to stay in the dark. Sasha did as Jason told her, her heart pounding from the excitement and the fear. Jason peeked out from behind the trunk-like box and he could see one of the men walking toward them. "I hope that they didn't see us. Just grab the box and go,' he thought.

Sasha's heart was pounding in her chest. 'Jason is trying to protect me.'

Jason didn't know if he had a guardian angel or what. The guy coming forward didn't have a flashlight. He felt around until he found the box, picked it up, and went back out with the other two. They ended up walking away from the waterfall. Jason pulled away from Sasha and headed toward the entrance looking around. The men were gone as far as he could see. He signaled for Sasha to hurry. "We are getting the hell out of here."

Sasha followed Jason, but yanked on Jason's arm to pause. "We need to wait a few more minutes to guarantee we don't run into them. We need to know which direction they took, either away from the resort or toward it."

"What if they find us? I'm not losing you to a bunch of thugs," Jason said, looking around. "They didn't head towards the resort."

"Good. If we wait they will be far from here and we can head to the resort safely. If we leave too soon, they might spot us."

Jason started a timer in his head. 'Three minutes, that's all I'm giving it.'

'Hopefully our luck would hold out,' Sasha thought then realized, 'Where's my bikini top? Jason grabbed the bottoms, but my top is missing.' Sasha started looking around, searching the stony shelf and then peeking out to try to see if it was in the water.

"What are you looking for," Jason asked.

"My top . . ."

Jason started to look around for it. "Shit . . . I think they picked it up." Jason looked around frantically for it. "I think they took it."

"Then they know we're here," Sasha's face paled. She suddenly heard more voices coming this way. And it was more than three men.

"Shit...Sasha we need to move...now. We can't stay here."

"We have no choice," Sasha said. "I hear them coming."

"Back into the shadows, now!" Jason slid back into the darkness with her. The men were searching for them. He didn't understand a word they were saying. 'They're going to find us. I'm not going down with out a fight.' Jason tried to figure out what language they were speaking.

Sasha felt vulnerable without her weapons. 'Jason has fought hand to hand before. Without my weapons, I feel unprotected.'

Jason could tell Sasha was starting to panic slightly. He pressed against her a little more. 'I'm not going to let them take her...hell no.'

'Oh no . . . We won't be able to hide in the dark," Sasha saw one of the men pulled out a flashlight. 'Damn it! We need to play this off some how. We can't sit here like we knew they were coming back.' Sasha feared for Jason's life. There were a total of six men and she could tell four of them had guns. "Start making love to me. Press me against the back wall. We have to act like we didn't see them."

Jason didn't object to her idea. He pushed Sasha back against the wall and started to kiss her.

"Put your hands on my breasts," Sasha said in Jason's ear. "Make it look good."

Jason grabbed onto Sasha's breasts giving them a good squeeze. "Touch my swim shorts. They're getting closer."

Sasha touched the front of Jason's swim shorts. 'I just hope they fall for it and they leave us alone. I just hope they don't decide to join in. I never want to experience being forcedly gang banged ever again.' Sasha started shaking at that memory. It wasn't pleasant.

Jason could feel her shaking against him. He couldn't ask her what was wrong. Some one called out, shining the light on them.

"Ohhhhhh," Sasha moaned more for effect, though Jason was beginning to get her hot.

Jason looked over to the light holding up his hand to shield the brightness. "What man? Can't a guy make love to his girl?"

"Jason . . . " Sasha took his hand and moved it so it was hidden from view making it look like it was between her legs. "Ignore them . . ." Then she turned Jason's head to kiss him on the lips. Is it working She signed into Jason's hidden hand.

Jason glanced back over. One of the guys was motioning towards them, but the other must have told him not to worry about it because they headed back out. Yeah

We better keep it up in case they come back. Sasha signed.

Jason nodded. He was actually responding. Jason couldn't help pinning her back to the wall and kissing her neck, nipping slightly.

Sasha could feel Jason press against her so she reached down and pulled on the strings of her bikini bottom. "Talk about realism . . .Ohhh this is . . . the best . . . Acting job . . . We've ever . . . Done . . . Ohhhhhh . . . Don't stop."

Jason went to change their current position. He turned Sasha so she was facing the wall just like in the shower. Their impromptu lovemaking reverberated throughout the small cave. Tears were running down Sasha's face. 'We actually pulled it off. But I am still out a bikini top,' she thought. "I think we better go back to the resort."

Jason noticed her tears. "Sasha, sweetie...what's wrong?"

"Nothing Jason . . . Nothing at all," Sasha smiled.

Jason looked at her. "Okay." Though he still felt like something was wrong the way she was shaking against him earlier.

"Let's just get back to the resort. Bruce may be getting worried."

"How are we going to explain your missing top?" He didn't like the idea of other men staring at her, even though the Bahamas did have topless beaches.

"I could wade out into the water and you could get me a towel."

"You're right, let's get back to the resort," Jason said, nodding.

Sasha was more than glad to leave the grotto. "I think we better stick to our room from now on. All though, that was rather exciting, the danger and the romance."

"I don't ever want to do that again," Jason confessed. 'I wouldn't know what I would have done to save her. Yes, I do. I would have killed them.'

"Spoil sport," Sasha pouted. "Well I guess we'll just have to settle for the shower."

Jason wanted to kiss the pout off of her lips. "Well . . . let's get back up to our room. I'm in need of another round. Plus, there's a Jacuzzi that we haven't tested out yet."

"oooooo I'd love that," Sasha cooed. She was glad that Jason had the foresight to wear the swim trunks with the hidden pocket. It held their keycards.

"First a towel." They were getting close to the resort. There was a chair with a towel on it. Jason went over to grab it. "Here, use this."

"ooooo my knight in wet armor to my rescue," Sasha wrapped the towel around her top.

Jason couldn't help but smile. "Any thing for my queen."

Sasha blushed. She loved it when Jason was so gallant. Luckily, their room wasn't very far from the beach. They just needed to take the walkway and head for the first little building on the right.

Jason grabbed her free hand and led her back up to their room. "Looks like the maid left the light on for us."

"Yeah, I need to get out of these swim trunks." Once they entered and shut the door, Sasha dropped the towel and undid her bikini bottoms. She let them drop on top of the towel. "Looks like I'll have to go shopping tomorrow."

Shopping, one word Jason dreaded. He watched as Sasha sashayed her way into the bathroom.

"When we get back to Gotham I need to shop for a wedding dress," Sasha shouted from the bathroom. "But first, I better replace my bikini top. Unless I might not need it tomorrow," Sasha yawned as she peeked out from behind the door.

"You're not going to need another one. I need a cig," Jason mumbled.

Sasha wasn't supposed to smoke and she had gotten out of the habit the last few months, but she knew Jason needed one. "There's some in my bag. Just remember when I get pregnant no smoking around me."

"I know." Jason went into Sasha's bag and pulled out the pack and a lighter. He then lit one.

"Feeling better?"

Jason laid down his hand behind his head. "Much better," Jason said, 'I should quit once she's pregnant.'

"You know, we should check on Tim," Sasha said cooing. "We did promise to help take care of him."

"I'll check on him once I'm done smoking. He doesn't like it when I smoke around him."

"We need to do something for him. He feels partially responsible for the baby's loss," Sasha tried to hold onto her emotions as she changed into a shirt and shorts. "I overheard him say because he didn't recognize the danger, everything that happened was his fault. And we would not have lost the baby, if he had not brought that thing in the house. He's blaming himself."

"We'll have to let him know none of it was his fault. What can we do tomorrow? I know he probably wants to go out and enjoy the views."

"We could rent a car and drive around the island. I know he loves to take pictures."

"Sounds like a great idea." Jason put the cigarette out and sat up, stretching. "I'm going to go check on Tim."

"And I'm going to get a nap before dinner," Sasha said as she crawled under the sheets.

Continues with Part 9


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 9

Tim was tossing and turning in his sleep. He wasn't having a bad dream, but something was disturbing him. Something was telling him that something bad was going to happen. Tim suddenly sat up breathless.

Jason walked up to Tim's door and used the key card to get in. He noticed Tim was sitting up in his bed, breathing heavily. "Tim, are you okay? I came to check on you."

"I . . . I don't know . . . Something."

Jason walked over and sat on his bed. "Was it a bad dream?"

"I'm not sure . . . Just a feeling . . ."

"You seem a bit shaken. Want to stand out on the balcony? The breeze is nice."

"Yeah, maybe the images will come back to me," replied Tim. 'I've had such dreams before.'

"Do you need help or can you get it yourself?" asked Jason.

"My legs seem to be getting a little stronger each day," Tim mentioned. "But I wouldn't mind the help. Went with Dick and Damian down to the dining hall." Tim's stomach decided to growl loudly. "That was this morning. I guess I slept the rest of the day."

"Would you like to head down there and grab dinner? I didn't eat anything yet."

"What about Sasha? She might be hungry too."

'Like I wasn't thinking about her,' Jason thought with a smirk. "I was just going to ask her. I'll be right back."

"Sure." Tim was pleased that Sasha was going to join them. He wanted to ask them a question anyway.

Tim got changed into some fresh clothes just as Jason and Sasha came back to get Tim for dinner. They walked together, Jason giving Tim support in case he needed it. Dick and Damian were already in the dining hall. The hummingbirds from this morning were gone replaced with candles and soft light. Tim had to admit seeing Sasha in candlelight reminded him of Adriana. A pang of jealousy hit him, but it was due to the fact he had someone special and Tim did not. Even Dick had Barbara, and Bruce had Selina, sometimes. The only other person who did not have someone was Damian and he was too young. Tim didn't count Alfred, not yet. He kept that part of his life close to the vest. Tim was brought out of his thoughts when Sasha asked him a question.

"What would you like us to get you something .3

0from the buffet?"

"Anything really," Tim answered. "I could get it myself."

"Nonsense," Sasha dismissed his comment. "We're here to help you. So, what would you like?"

"Surprise me."

"Hey Tim, how are you feeling?" Dick asked as Tim sat down next to him.

"Actually getting better. Got a lot of sleep. Missed lunch though. But that's okay. Sasha is getting me a plate.

"Okay. Damian said something about the caves but I think its too late to go, so how about tomorrow night?" Dick asked.

"Sure . . . I'd love to see them," Tim replied to Dick's question. "I heard they're not like your normal caves."

"I think Damian wants to check out the bats. Do they even have bats here?"

"Before Sasha and Jason picked me up someone left a guidebook in my room. I grabbed it on the way out. Well, let me look." Tim opened to the page about the caves and bats. "It says here that one of the caves has a small colony about 50."

"Wow, only one of them, huh?" Dick questioned further.

"The caves are above ground and the one with the bats is the largest. They are made of corral." Tim described.

"Okay, it's a date," Dick said. "Make sure you get enough rest. Damian has been talking about going with you all day."

"I will," Tim promised. 'Though I wanted to talk to Jason and Sasha. I wanted to ask them a question. It was odd, but I had to know because of the feeling of danger around it.'

Dick smiled, "Okay. I'm going back up for food. I'll be back." Dick got up and headed to the buffet. It was the opportunity that Tim was waiting for.

"Here you go Tim." Sasha placed a plate in front of Tim. She gave him a various fruits and meats and cheeses.

"Wow that looks good." Tim concentrated on his food since he didn't know how to ask his question, so he decided on a different approach. "I bet that was pretty frightening. Glad to see you both made it back in one piece. Are you going to tell Bruce?"

Sasha looked at Jason, her eyes a little wide. 'How . . . How did Tim know?'

Jason stared at his younger brother. "What . . ."

"At the cave you two went to . . ." Tim added and he looked back and forth at them. They had startled looks on their faces. "I had this dream. You and Sasha were in this cave and there were several people there. Most of them were in shadow and there was this box . . ."

"How can he know that?" Sasha whispered to Jason.

"How do you know?" Jason questioned as he waved Sasha off for the moment. He wanted to know what Tim knew. "You weren't there."

"Like I said I had this dream. You and Sasha were in some kind of danger, but I couldn't tell from whom, only that they wanted this big box that was in the cave. And you were hiding. That's why I'm relieved, that maybe it was just a dream. Wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't," Jason replied, his eyes narrowing.

"You mean what I dreamed was real?" Tim followed up.

"Yes, are you psychic or something because that's not normal."

"I . . . I don't know . . . I have had dreams like that before . . . But no one believed me."

Jason looked at Sasha. Damian was listening, though he pretended to be interested in the guidebook so no one knew he was eavesdropping. Dick brought his food back to the table and took an interest in what Damian was reading.

Tim didn't know whether to tell Jason or not, but he decided maybe he had a right to know. "Before I turned 13, I dreamed that Robin was killed in an explosion, but I couldn't tell where it was or what caused it. I wanted to warn Robin about it, but my Dad dismissed it as just another bad dream. And when Robin disappeared from Gotham and Batman became more brutal as if he was angry at something, I knew . . . I knew Robin died." Tim lowered his eyes to hide the tears. 'I couldn't warn Jason. I felt like it was my fault that he died because I couldn't stop it.' Tim thought. "Jason . . . I didn't mean to upset you . . . I felt you had a right to know."

Jason looked down. 'Tim could've prevented me from dying? I . . . I'm not angry with him,' Jason lied to himself. 'It would have saved a lot of hassle for me coming back from the dead.' Jason tried to hide the anger by dismissing what he was feeling. "It's . . . it's fine Tim." Jason pushed his plate away. "I'm going to go outside."

"Jason . . . Wait . . ." Tim tried to stop his older brother from leaving. 'Damn I should not have told him, but I had to. It felt right.'

'I'm not mad at Tim . . . truly . . . I just need to be by myself. I'm still not at peace with myself when it comes to the topic of my death.'

Tim looked for Jason but he couldn't find him. He hid himself well. 'Why did I go into that? I could use someone to talk to right now.'

Jason hid in the shadows. He would make his presence known later. He could not help notice though that Tim had followed him. He was curious as to why, so rather than dash off, Jason remained hidden where he was and listened when Tim started speaking.

"Jason, I'm sorry. You don't know how much I blamed myself when I learned how you died. My dad didn't believe me, that what I dreamed was real. We had a fight about it. I almost ran away to look for you, but I didn't know where to look. To this day I blamed myself . . . That I could have saved you . . . That's why I made a vow that no kid under my watch was going to be harmed. I didn't want what happened to you to happen to anyone else. Both you and Dick inspired me to be the best . . . Well, you know. I could be. I . . . I better go back inside before anyone else worries. I'll leave you alone."

Jason curled into myself. Tim shouldn't blame himself. 'If I hadn't been so stupid, so arrogant, I wouldn't have been beaten to death by that damned clown.' Tim's words cut into Jason. 'Because of my death, he vowed to protect kids from harm from villains that harm. Did I give him purpose?' Jason listened as Tim went back inside. He needed to shed a few tears before heading back in.

Tim went back to the table and tried to eat, but it felt like ashes in his mouth. He pushed his plate away. "I'm not hungry and more. I'm going back to my room." He left the table and his guidebook behind.

"What's wrong with Tim?" Damian asked.

"I don't know," Dick said.

"I'll go see what's was going on," Damian stated and he rushed after his older brother. "Tim . . . wait!"

Tim stopped when Damian called my name. He waited for Bruce's son to catch up.

"Why are you going back to your room?" Damian didn't want him to go, but Tim looked so forlorn at that moment.

" . . . I lost my appetite."

"Can I come with you?"

" . . . Yeah . . . I guess so . . . Though I don't think I'll be much company."

Damian nodded. He didn't want Tim to be alone. Overhearing the conversation with Jason, Damian knew that Tim would only sulk and that wasn't what vacation was for. He wanted to keep Tim from falling into that trap. 'Besides, Father did say we need to be keeping Tim occupied so he doesn't think about that Succubus that nearly killed him . . . the bitch.'

'Jason hates me, now . . . I never should have told him.' Tim was thinking. "Maybe we can watch a movie or talk about something else, look up other things to do. I think I left the guidebook on the table back at the dining hall, though I think Dick was looking at it."

"We have an extra one in my room," Damian stated.

"Maybe we can look over the information about the caves and how to get there."

Damian headed back towards his room. He dipped into his room to grab the extra guidebook.

Tim opened the door to his room and Damian followed him in with the guidebook and started flipping through it to find the page about the caves. Tim threw his keycards angrily across the room. It landed on the bed without doing any harm. "How could I have been so stupid? Why did I have to tell him about that?"

Damian was startled by Tim's actions. "Tim, what's wrong?"

"Jason probably hates me now."

"Why?" Damian was puzzled.

"I told him about a dream I had before I turned 13, about how he died. I could have saved him, Damian. If someone would have just believed me."

"I'm sure he's not mad at you. He would have lashed out at you if he was. He could be upset at the fact no one believed you. They kept you away and his first life came to an end."

"Maybe . . . Or he just didn't want to do it in front of other people . . . His first life came to an end because I wasn't able to save him before it happened. And who believes a kid anyway . . . I didn't have any evidence that it would happen except that damn dream."

"He can't be mad at you, Tim. You tried to get to him, right?" Damian asked. "To warn him? You cannot be blamed for someone else's actions."

"Yeah . . . I did try . . . But apparently not hard enough. Jason wasn't even in Gotham. He was somewhere in the Middle East . . . I'm still trying to keep the vow that I made . . . And still kids die."

CRASH! Three men burst through the door. They were brandishing guns. They spoke in a language neither recognized.

"DAMIAN, LOOK OUT!" Tim shouted. He launched himself at one of the attackers who was aiming his gun at Damian and knocked over the lamp on a nearby table by the window. One of the attackers struck Tim hard then threw him against the wall. The lamp fell to the floor and shattered. Tim tried to rise and grab against something, anything, but his head was pounding and his eyes were swimming. He ended up grabbing the comforter on the bed and it slid to the floor along with him. Someone hit Tim a second time from behind and he could hear Damian screaming in the background and pleading with the attackers. Tim was dragged from behind the bed and a shot was fired. He didn't know anything more.

"TIM!" Damian threw the guidebook that was still in his hand to knock the shooter's aim off.

The gunman turned toward Damian and prepared to point his weapon again at the fallen and unconscious teen.

"Don't kill him, please." Someone came from behind and struck Damian. Last thing he remembered was being dragged out of the room before he blacked out.

Continues with Part 10


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams?**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 10

Tim heard someone calling his name. He didn't know how long he was out. He tried to rise, but blacked out a second time.

"Tim, where are you!' Sasha cried out, but Tim didn't respond. "I've got to find Jason." She had gone to look for Tim to see if he was all right. She knew Jason didn't want to talk and just needed time. Damian had gone after him. When she got to Tim's room something was wrong. The door had been smashed in and the room had been ransacked. She raced back toward the dining hall. "Jason! Jason!" She was sure her voice sounded panicky. Instead she ran into Dick.

"What's wrong Sasha?"

"Come quick . . . Something's happened," Sasha led Dick back to Tim's room. As they got closer, Dick's eyes became wide.

"Look," Sasha pointed out the smashed in door. "I called for Tim, but he didn't answer."

Dick could not believe what he saw. The room was destroyed. 'What is going on?' Dick hobbled into the room and searched. "Tim's right here, lying on the floor behind the headboard of the bed." Dick knelt down and felt for a pulse, stealing himself inside and yet afraid of what he might find. He breathed a sigh of relief after finding a steady beat. Tim was just unconscious.

"We better get him up on the bed."

Dick leaned down, and went to pick up his brother. He was about to pull him up when Tim started to wake up, swinging wildly.

"Damian!" Tim cried out.

"Tim calm down!" shouted Dick.

"Damian!"

"Damian's not here."

"I couldn't stop them. They came in too fast. Damian . . . No."

Dick helped Tim onto the bed. "Where's Damian? Who took him? Do you remember what they looked like?" Dick didn't like giving Tim the third degree, but anything he could tell them would be helpful in knowing who took Damian.

"There were three of them. They were masked," Tim tried to think. "They were dressed in black. They didn't speak any English. I couldn't stop them." Tim turned on his side feeling helpless.

"Who were they and why would they take Damian?" Dick asked

"Oh no . . . I've got to find Jason." Sasha ran out the door leaving a confused Dick behind. "Jason, where are you?" Sasha would know where Jason was at home, but here, it was another story. 'Oh god . . . We should have tried getting out of there sooner.'

Jason was sitting on the beach watching the waves. He felt his spirit ease listening to that powerful force of nature. The sound was loud enough to drown out any other noise, including that in his head. 'I probably should be heading back. Sasha might be worried.'

Sasha finally spied Jason sitting on the beach. She was surprised he hadn't heard anything. Perhaps the sound of the surf prevented it. She ran up to him, calling his name. "Jason . . . I've been trying to find you." Tears were streaming down her face. "It's our fault, he's gone."

Jason looked up to see she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? What's our fault? Who's gone?"

"They took him," Sasha cried through her tears. "We should have told the others as soon as we got back."

"Took who?" Jason questioned then his heart skipped a beat. 'My god, please let it not be Tim. My heart would shatter. He's been through too much.' Jason's heart was racing.

"They took Damian . . . And Tim's hurt . . . He said he tried to stop them."

"Shit! How did they find them? Does Bruce know yet?"

"No," Sasha explained.

"He's going to be pissed. Were they the same guys from earlier? Did Tim tell you?"

"He described them perfectly. They didn't speak English." Sasha had seen something that Dick had not. "Jason . . . They were going to kill Tim. There was a bullet hole low on the wall. Damian must have prevented him from being shot."

Jason's eyes widened. He felt terrible. 'If I hadn't ran off Tim and Damian wouldn't be in trouble,' he thought. "Come on." He needed to find Damian and apologize to Tim. "I need my gear."

"Did you bring it? Wait, the large truck I saw that Alfred put in the cargo hold of the plane. You don't suppose . . ."

"Alfred always packs our gear even if we don't need it."

"Then what are we waiting for."

Jason got up and headed back towards Bruce's room. That's where Alfred more than likely stowed the trunk. It wouldn't be anywhere else.

'I'm not helpless. Come on Drake snap out of it. You have to save Damian.' Tim got off the bed feeling the anger flow through him. 'He's my brother and I vowed to protect him.'

"Tim, what are you doing? You could have a concussion," Dick protested.

Tim ignored Dick's pleas and headed to Bruce's room. No one answered. He had to find Alfred. He saw Sasha and Jason approach. "Do you know where Alfred is?"

"No," Jason answered. "We were heading to Bruce's room."

"There's no one there. We need a key."

"I think Dick has a spare. Where is he?"

"He was in my room. Why would Dick have a spare?" Tim questioned then realized why. Bruce probably gave everyone else a key in case there was trouble. Dick wouldn't be able to help but he could hold a key. "Let's go. We need to look for clues to know where they've gone."

They went back to Tim's room to talk to Dick. They found him kneeling on the floor near the base of the headboard. Sasha realized that Dick must have seen the bullet hole and was examining it.

"Do you have a spare keycard to Bruce's room?" Tim asked.

Dick pulled out the card and handed it to Tim. "Yeah, but why do you need it?"

"Thanks." Tim took the card and headed to Bruce's room without answering Dick's question. Dick, Sasha, and Jason followed. Tim went inside and found the large trunk. It had a combination lock with a finger print reader. Tim added his code RR13BTM. It opened and he pulled out his Red Robin gear. "Don't try to stop me Dick." Of course that wasn't going to prevent him from trying.

Dick wanted to stop Tim, to tell him no, but they needed all the eyes they could get. Instead he said, "I'm not going to. Just be careful."

Tim looked over at Dick and gave him a slight smile. "I will." He looked over at Jason and Sasha. They were getting dressed as well. He would not be alone in his search. With his gear on Tim felt less helpless more in control. He immediately took the leadership role.

"Ready? Let's check for any clues. Hood, you check the beach. You have night vision in your helmet. See if you can see three sets of footprints. Even two. They might have split up. They may have seen you on the beach and took Damian another way. Scarlet, you check the resort and all the exits. I'm going to inform Bruce in my own way."

Of the four of them, Dick and Tim gravitated to leadership positions. Even Jason with the Outlaws would do leadership duty, even though he wasn't all that comfortable with that role. Tim needed to take that position now in order to keep his head clear.

Jason put on his red mask and helmet and headed to the beach.

Red Robin watched as Scarlet went to explore the exits. Then Red Robin headed to the dining hall to talk to Bruce and Alfred. Rather than walk straight through the dining room, Red Robin climbed to the roof and through the rafters. It was dark enough to hide his movements. Red Robin moved so he was just above Bruce. Alfred was nowhere in sight. He might be talking to the chef in the kitchen, trying to acquire recipes for the unique dishes they serve. Red Robin was pretty sure that Bruce was aware of his presence. He knew better than to draw Bruce's attention if there were others around and at that moment, a man approached Bruce's table. Red Robin waited for his moment to give Bruce the note.

"Well, well Bruce Wayne."

"Nathan Devlin. I thought you were in jail for embezzlement."

"They freed me on a technicality. Someone put down the wrong information. They had me down for extortion. Of course since the police couldn't prove anything they let me go."

"They never recovered the funds you stole either. I'd like to get my hands on you for what you . . ."

" . . . Now, Mr. Wayne, that's not nice to threaten me in my own resort. Someone might get hurt."

"Your own resort?"

"I bought this little island and created my own little paradise. I have another little place on another island not far from here. So you see, the money . . . It's no longer available."

"What do you want Devlin?" Bruce demanded.

"Oh that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on whether you cooperate."

"What do you mean?"

Devlin grinned. "For now, all it means is to enjoy the time while you are here. You won't be leaving any time soon."

Continues with Part 11


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams?**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 11

Nathan Devlin sat back, cocky as ever and confident in his position.

"You really are dumb, Mr. Wayne. I didn't think you'd fall for the special family vacation deal that I set up. Of course you were the only one who received that brochure."

"You designed this as a trap for me?" Bruce really didn't need to act dumb. He had been fooled and he wanted to know why.

"It was the only way to get you to come to me," Devlin stated. "And you do have something I want. And I'll be able to take it any time without you stopping me."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. He'd give him a growl, but that could give him away. "No one is going to threaten me."

"Careful Wayne, you would not want something to happen to any of your sons now, would you. You are in no position to bargain. I happen to know you are friends with Gotham's Dark Knight. He's in Gotham and you're here. And there is nothing he can do to stop me."

"What is it that you want Devlin? You haven't answered my question."

"Now Mr. Wayne, I don't have to answer that. What good would it do if you knew? You wouldn't be able to use the information. And you certainly won't be able to stop me. For now, I suggest you enjoy your meal. My men are getting nervous. See you later, Mr. Wayne." 

Red Robin waited until Bruce's dinner companion left. He couldn't hear their conversation. It didn't look good. From this height, he didn't recognize the man. The angle was wrong to get a good look at his face. He waited ten minutes before the guy got up and went to the wet bar to get a drink. That's when Red Robin dropped the note. He made sure one of his throwing birds was inside to give it the right amount of weight so it would drop right into Bruce's lap. He then dropped back to find out what Red Hood and Scarlet found.

Red Hood was on the beach, searching the area when he came upon the tracks. 'You must be kidding me. Ugh,' he growled. 'They walked right by me and I didn't even hear them. There weren't any drag marks so they had to have carried Damian. He had to be unconscious because he wouldn't have let them take him so easily.'

Red Robin ran into Scarlet first. "What did you find out?"

"It doesn't look like anyone came through any other exists," Scarlet said. "Someone would have seen three armed masked men carrying a child if they did."

"That leaves the beach. I dropped Bruce a note. He should be joining us soon. I told him to meet us in my room. Let's go talk to Jason."

Red Hood entered Tim's room by using the balcony.

Since this particular walkway only had the four hut-like structures, it was unlikely that they would be discovered. Other structures weren't as close. Scarlet and Red Robin headed to Tim's room. Red Hood was waiting there. "What did you find?"

"They went towards the water fall," explained Red Hood.

"Do you think they might be holding Damian there?" Scarlet asked.

"They could be. There weren't any tracks leading away from the waterfall. Plus there were only the three sets of footprints."

"Why did they take Damian? You two know something I don't," Red Robin said. 'I know it goes back to my dream, but I had to hear it from them.'

Bruce entered at that moment to see Tim, Jason, and Sasha in their crime fighting gear. He immediately was put on alert when he read Red Robin's note and when he saw the condition of the door in Tim's room. "I got your message, what's wrong and what happened here?"

"Damian's been kidnapped," Red Robin stated.

"What? How?" Bruce demanded. He kept to himself about Devlin and the veiled threats, though he suspected somehow, Devlin was involved.

Red Hood felt responsible. 'If Sasha and I hadn't found that waterfall . . .'

"We have to tell him," Scarlet told Red Hood as she placed a hand on his arm.

Red Hood nodded his agreement. Better to let Bruce know than have him find out later.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"If you feel comfortable," said Red Hood.

"Red Hood and I wanted to do some exploring. We went north of the resort."

Red Robin smirked letting them know he probably knew what they were up to. Red Hood gave Red Robin a warning glance. Scarlet then explained about finding the cave, hearing the voices, finding the box and trying to hide.

"How did they discover you and Red Hood were there?"

Scarlet was embarrassed to say. "I . . . Um . . . I lost my bikini top."

Red Hood looked away from them to keep his smile and a blush from showing. He wasn't wearing his helmet at the time.

'How could they be so careless?' Bruce screamed in his own mind. He wanted to yell at them for their stupidity for not checking things out ahead of time. Instead they nearly got themselves kidnapped or killed, but it would do little good to chastise them now. Still their recklessness caused them to have Damian kidnapped by a bunch of drug runners. "It can't be helped. We need to get Damian back as soon as possible."

'He's too calm,' Red Hood observed. 'We're in trouble once this is over.'

"Are you going to need back-up," Bruce asked Red Hood and Scarlet.

"I think between the three of us we should take care of it, but we can call . . ." Red Robin started to say.

"Red Robin, you are not ready for something like this," Bruce argued.

"Dick isn't in any shape to help either with his broken leg," Red Robin argued. "We're just going to do some investigating. I promise I'll let Red Hood and Scarlet handle the situation."

"You better," Bruce growled, sounding like Batman.

'We need to find Damian . . . and fast,' Red Hood thought. 'Bruce is not happy.'

"Come on we better head to that cave. You two lead the way," Red Robin stated. He followed Red Hood and Scarlet out to the beach. They went north following the trail and moving fast. "Red Hood, Scarlet slow down . . ." They were moving just a little faster than Red Robin could follow. Luckily his night vision kept them in his sights.

Scarlet and Red Hood made sure to move quickly. They didn't want to take the chance that the men who had Damian might relocate. That's when Red Hood heard Red Robin ask to slow down. "Sorry little Red...didn't mean to move so quickly."

"We don't want to alert them to our presence. Is there another route to the waterfall?"

"There must be," Red Hood thought for a moment. "But Scarlet and I came along the beach."

"Maybe a parallel path where we can come from above. Maybe another entrance to the cave?"

"The cave had a dead end," Scarlet said. "The only entrance was through the waterfall."

"How are we going to sneak up on them if there is only one way in or out?" Red Robin asked, looking at Red Hood.

"Wait . . . I think one of them cut another walk way through . . . They could be using that way to come and go."

"Okay, you and Scarlet know this area . . . At least you have been here once. What do you want to do? I'll let you lead at this point."

The three of them started to hear the waterfall as they drew closer. Unless they were being excessively noisy, the waterfall masked any voices or sound.

As they got closer to the waterfall Red Hood could see a bunch of guys standing outside of the small cave. He needed to figure out what language they were speaking. He waved Red Robin over. "Little Red, do you think you could figure out what language they're speaking by lip reading?"

Red Robin moved a little closer to where he could see what they were saying. He listened for a few minutes as well as watched their lips. He caught a few words that he recognized. He hadn't heard the language for three years, but it was coming back to him. Tim's parents had him study the language just in case he went with them to a dig or on a charity trip. "It's Creole."

"Creole . . . Can you speak creole?" Red Hood was impressed. He had not heard of anyone learning to speak such an esoteric language.

"My Dad had me study it for three months when they were planning their trip to Haiti . . . Turned out I couldn't go because they changed the date. I had school," Red Robin explained. 'And soon after my parents were kidnapped . . . 'and my mother . . .'

Red Hood didn't pursue the rest of his inquiry. He could tell Red Robin was feeling uncomfortable talking about the subject.

Red Robin shook off the memory. It was long before Jason's return and during his training as Robin. It would be the last time he saw his mother alive. An anger rose in him that he didn't expect. "Do you want to know what they're saying?"

"Yes, we need to know if Damian is in there or not."

Red Robin started reading the lips. It was slow at first, but he quickly picked it back up. The translation sent chills down his spine. They wanted Jason because of what he might have seen? They would trade Damian for him?

You should not have fired your weapon, Netoo. We needed him alive as well. The first one stated.

Meester Devlin does not know everything. Netoo stated. He was a threat. Besides, the little bastard spoiled my aim. I should have killed him.

The Master knows what he is doing. We can collect the other one later tonight. Meester Devlin wants him and he will keep meester Wayne busy . . . You can kill the one who saw and this little one. He will know we are serious the second concluded.

Go check the prisoner. Make certain he is secure. He bit me before. I had to teach him a lesson

Red Robin turned back to Red Hood and Scarlet. "They have Damian. They were supposed to take me, too," Red Robin said. "I don't know why. Because I attacked them, one of them screwed up."

"They are coming back tonight for you? Batman should be able to catch them if they do."

"Do you think I should go back and we lay a trap?" Red Robin asked Red Hood.

"That does sound like a good idea. Scarlet and I will stay here. If we all attack they could kill Damian."

"I'll let Bruce know." Red Robin headed back to the resort. He found Bruce with Alfred waiting in his room. He told him about finding Damian and who was involved. "They're coming back for me. They want Jason because of what he might have seen and if you don't comply they'll kill Damian or me to show they're serious. We need to set a trap."

Bruce nodded. "So, Nathan Devin is involved . . . Well, Batman will have something to say about it. Get your uniform off. We'll be ready for them."

Red Robin changed back to Tim. He had to pretend to be scared and upset at his brother's kidnapping, which wasn't that far from te truth. He pretended to cower on the bed. He waited for the men to strike. He hoped Scarlet and Red Hood were having luck with retrieving Damian.

While at the cave, Red Hood watched as the men left their post leaving two guys to guard Damian. One of them had a gun on them.

"Should I do my thing?" asked Scarlet.

"Don't let them touch you," Red Hood warned.

"Don't worry . . . I won't," Scarlet cooed. "You're the only one I allow that." Scarlet moved to the edge of the pool where there was a patch of moonlight. She dipped her foot provocatively into the pool, pretending like she didn't see the two men. Then she started to strip. Through her mask she spied the men. 'That's it come a little closer.'

Red Hood watched as the two men got an eye full of Scarlet. He didn't like the way they were watching her. He got ready to strike.

The man with the gun stayed at his post the other couldn't wait to get to Scarlet. When he came close enough, Scarlet wrapped her skirt around his neck and started to squeeze. That's when Red Hood made his move.

BTBTBTBTB

Back at the resort Tim pretended to cry and cringe when two men entered his room. This time they cocked their guns and pointed them at him. "Don't hurt me," Tim pleaded, raising his hands. "My dad gets pretty angry if you try to hurt me." As one of the men tried to grab him, Tim grabbed onto his wrist and twisted it hard, pulling him to bring a knee up to his face. Batman dropped down and grabbed the other man when two more came in behind. They must have anticipated that it could be a trap. "Batman, look out!"

SRHSRHSRH

As Scarlet was taking care of the first one Red Hood went ahead and went against the guy with the gun. The man fired twice, Red Hood was able to dodge them, kicking the man's feet from under him. He knocked the gun from out of the thug's hand and knocked him out. Pulling out zip ties Red Hood tied the kidnapper's hands.

"This one's taken care of," Scarlet said. "He's not going to wake any time soon. She was not above killing if it meant to protect the life of a child. 'I just wish I could have protected mine better.'

Entering the cave again, Red Hood could see that Damian was tied to a chair. The kidnappers had placed a couple of torches around for light. Red Hood could see there was blood running down the side of Damian's face and his eyes were blackened. He went over to untie him.

BTBTBTBT

The two men that came in behind Batman struck him hard on the back of his neck. He went down like a stone. They must have posted lookouts. That meant they had been watched. Leave him Tim heard one of the men say. We take this one to Meester. Devlin

SRHRHARH

"Are you okay?" Red Hood asked Damian, and brushed a gloved hand along Damian's face to clear away the blood.

"No . . . I can't . . . my head is hurting really bad . . . one of those idiots slammed me against the wall."

BTBTBTB

He should die so he does not follow us. The man cocked his gun.

"No!" Tim pleaded. One of the men was about to shoot Batman in the back of the head. Tim placed himself between Batman and the gunman. "I'll go with you . . . Just don't shoot him." Tim knew they wouldn't be taking him to the cave. They were taking him to Nathan Devlin.

Continues with Part 12


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 12

Red Hood caught Damian as he fell over. He picked him up and headed back to Scarlet.

"Is he all right?" Scarlet asked.

Damian had his head resting on Red Hood's shoulders and his arms around his neck. He clutched onto the back of Red Hood's jacket. "No. His head is bleeding. We need to get him back to Alfred."

Damian couldn't help but clutch onto his brother. 'Thank goodness he came for me. The guys kept pointing guns at me, holding them up to me. They enjoyed beating the hell out of me.'

"We'll get you back to Alfred and Bruce," Scarlet tried to sooth Damian.

"Where's Tim? Did they hurt him?" Damian asked.

"No, he's back at the resort setting a trap."

RHSTRHSTRHST

Tim was taken south from the resort toward the village then brought before Nathan Devlin. "What did you do with my brother?" Tim demanded. He knew but Tim had to feign ignorance.

"I needed a bargaining chip, just in case," Nathan Devlin stated. "What they do with him is none of your business. My business is with you. I understand you are a computer genius. I want you to break into Wayne's company and transfer all the cash assets into my account. And if you don't your brother will die."

"I won't help you steal my father's fortune," Tim refused.

"That's too bad . . . See, I own this Island, the Village, and the resort. How far do you think you and your family will get if you try to escape?"

Scarlet and Red Hood made their way back to the resort and to Alfred's room without being seen.

"Master Bruce, you must lie still. They gave you a nasty bump to the head. With your cowl in place, it may have prevented a concussion."

"I have to get back out there, they took Tim."

Scarlet knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Damian was shivering and started to cry lightly.

"Coming." Alfred opened the door to see Scarlet and Red Hood holding Damian. "Master Red Hood, thank goodness. Come in, I was just helping Master Bruce . . . Please place Master Damian over there. May I ask what is going on here? I hate to say it, but since arriving in the Bahamas, I have been rather oblivious on what has been transpiring."

"Red Hood, get changed and go find Dick," Bruce said. "I know he can't help because of his leg, but we need him here."

Red Hood placed Damian down but he wouldn't let go. "Come on I need to find Grayson."

TDTDTDTD

Mr. Nathan Devlin was enjoying a refreshing drink and watching on the monitor hooked up at his estate on another island. It was his acquisition from the past three years. 'She had grown into a beautiful young woman this past year. She's been assisting my clients. She was good, but she could be better. She looks bored. I'm going to have to have a "talk" with her. And if she doesn't show any more enthusiasm, I'll let Benson have her.' One of his men approached him at that moment. It was the very man whom he thought about. The man bent and whispered in his ear. "What? Batman here? How? Never mind. We may have to abandon this place. Get the helicopter ready. We'll take the Wayne kid with us."

"No!" Tim tried to rush from the room, tipping over chairs and rushing for an entrance.

"Grab him. He's my ticket to Wayne's fortune!"

Tim almost made it to the entrance when he was tackled from behind. Someone grabbed him by his hair and a gun was placed against his head.

"I don't want him harmed. Tie him up and carry him to the copter. We leave now. And for that little escapade, kill every man woman and child in the Village."

DTDTDTDTDTD

"Damian . . . I'll stay with you," Scarlet said. "Jason has to find Dick . . . Please . . ."

"No . . . They tried to kill me . . . They're going to kill him, too. Don't let him go." Damian clutched harder.

"No one's going to kill him. Jason can take care of himself. Bruce, where's Tim? I thought he would be here."

Red Hood pried Damian's hands from him.

"They had two other men waiting," Bruce said bitterly. "They ambushed me from behind. They took Tim. I don't know where."

"Do you know where your friend is staying?"

"Nathan Devlin is no friend of mine . . . He owns this whole island and resort . . . He may have a place in the village . . . I think we've been set up."

Red Hood nodded. "I need to find Dick. He has his laptop with him. He should be in his room right?"

TDTDTDTDTD

Tim was carried over someone's shoulder. His hands were tied behind his back. He was taken to a waiting helicopter and placed inside. He watched helplessly as they took off afraid he would never see his family ever again. Then he heard gunfire and the screams of the villagers.

TDTDTDTDTDTD

"Dick might have gone to the lobby to the media center. They have wi-fi connection there. Alfred, go check the plane at the airfield. I just hope it hasn't been sabotaged otherwise we're stranded here until we can make repairs."

Red Hood headed over to Dick's room first to check. He found him standing on the balcony. He was looking up. "What are you doing?"

"I just came back from the media center. I needed to take a painkiller for my leg. I heard something. I didn't know the Village offered helicopter rides."

"They don't. There was nothing in the brochure about it," Red Hood watched as a helicopter flew over the resort. Then he noticed. "They have Tim! Where are they headed?"

TDTDTDTD

As they flew over the resort, Tim saw Red Hood on the balcony along with Dick, but he was too high to jump. And with his hands tied, the fall could kill him. 'I'm going to have to find another way to let them know where I am once we land.'

"Don't even think about jumping out over the ocean. You won't live very long. You're family will stay alive so long as you cooperate. One word from me, and one of your family members will die. They won't be going anywhere."

DTDTDTDTD

"They must be heading to another part of the resort."

"No, they're not. That's toward the water. There are over 700 islands out there, a lot of them un-inhabited," Red Hood stated. "They have to be heading to one that's large enough to have a lot of people."

"Damn it . . . We need to find them."

"What does Devlin want with Tim?" asked Red Hood

"Tim does work for W.E. That means he knows how to get into the computer system. He might want money from Bruce."

"Damn, Bruce said we've been set up. He might have been after Tim all along."

"I think he's right," said Dick.

"We better go see Bruce. Damian is with him."

"How is he?"

"He's badly shaken up," Red Hood explained. "They beat him up. He may have a concussion as well. When I get my hands on that man . . . He's dead."

'Devlin has Tim, and Damian's hurt. I'm pissed that I can't do anything.' When Dick and Red Hood entered the room Damian reached out for Jason, but Alfred was patching him up. He looked horrible. He developed two black eyes.

Bruce could see that Dick looked pissed. 'I know he's wishing he can help,' he thought. "We'll get through this. We'll get Tim back."

Dick took Bruce's word for it. He trusted his adopted father. 'My brother was beaten and I don't know what they're doing to Tim. He's already suffered enough.'

"Master Bruce . . . It seems we are surrounded . . ."

"Surrounded?" Bruce questioned.

"There are at least a dozen men out there. They are watching this room. It seems we are the hostages."

"So long as we don't try anything, they have to keep us alive. Jason, Sasha, better change back into your regular clothes. Dick, you better leave your laptop here. If they get wind that we have a way to communicate with the outside world, they might take it from us."

"Okay, will do."

"Have you been communicating with Barbara?" asked Bruce.

Dick nodded.

"Let her know our situation. Send her the coordinates of this Island. Maybe we can rally the Birds of Prey. They might be able to help us get out of this situation."

"Alright," Dick immediately got on his laptop and logged in.

"Jason, did you recognize the type of helicopter they were flying?"

"It was a Hughs 500 . . . Doors were off."

"That helicopter has to refuel after 3 hours. It can't go very far. I don't think Devlin will take Tim any further than that, maybe one of the larger islands. He needs an internet connection."

Dick stepped into the bathroom with his laptop to text Babs.

#Hi Dick . . . What's up? Enjoying your vacation?#

#We're in a sticky situation.#

#What's the matter?#

Dick explained then sent her the coordinates. #Someone has taken Tim and we are surrounded.#

Babs was shocked, but she kept her head. #What do you need Man Wonder?#

#Batman wants to know if the Birds will be able to help.#

Babs went into Oracle mode. #I can dispatch them at once.#

#Thank you Oracle.#

#Any thing else Man Wonder?#

Dick started to stumble over his words. He didn't know if he should say it. His fingers hesitated over the keys for a few moments.

#Man Wonder, you there?#

#I . . . I love you# Dick texted.

#Love you to. And I will kick your butt if you don't come home to me safe and sound.#

Dick smiled even though Barbara couldn't see it. #Don't worry I will.#

#Good . . .I'll be waiting.#

Dick started to miss her. "I'll come home to you, promise." Dick said out loud besides sending.

"Dick, we need to appear that nothing is wrong," Bruce called to Dick who was still in the bathroom on his laptop. "We better head to the dining hall. We should bring some food for Damian. He should stay here. Devlin may not know that he's been rescued, but we don't want to take any chances that someone may snatch him again."

Dick closed his laptop and headed out to Bruce. "Okay, be right with you."

"They'll be watching us to make a move. Keep an eye out on where the men are located."

Bruce and Dick made our way to the dinning hall. As soon as they walked in both could see about two of them sitting at a table closest to the exit.

"We need to put Damian in a safe place. I don't want him or you hurt. I know you can still fight, but I need you to protect Damian. Can you take him to the butterfly garden?"

"Okay, I'll have him bring his sketch book. It will help to take his mind off of things."

"Good idea. We better get some food. We're beginning to look suspicious."

Dick started to put food onto his plate "Are we going back up or eating here?"

"You and I will sit here, then take a plate for Damian and Alfred. Jason and Sasha can come and eat. It's going to take several hours for the BOP to get here, even if they take the . . . fastest transportation. I think it's time that Jason and Sasha do some distracting."

"Oh . . . goodness . . . okay," Dick could imagine just what kind of distraction Sasha and Jason might do.

"Those two are our only hope to be able to reduce the numbers and even up the odds," Bruce took a quick bite even though he really wasn't all that hungry. His mind had a tendency to shut his hunger down when he was working on a case or in any stressful situation that required his wits.

Dick took a bite of food and nodded. His stomach was hungry, but at the same time, he didn't want to eat a whole lot. He needed to keep alert.

"As we go back, take note where more men are and inform Jason and Sasha. They can figure out which ones to take out. I should have realized something was up with this place the moment we landed. There were no other tourists. Most of the people at the resort were men. And when I went to the village earlier, their faces appeared afraid. I tried to dismiss it as my imagination. I should have paid more attention."

"Don't berate yourself," Dick stated. "It was an honest mistake."

"A mistake where Tim could pay with his life," Bruce said, softly. "Damian has already paid part of it."

Dick looked around and noticed that one of the men at the table got up and headed out of the dining hall. "At least they can't stop us from talking to each other. They think they have us over a barrel."

"We'll prove them wrong. Ready to go back?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, my leg is throbbing right now."

"Let's grab a couple of plates. Then you can get off that leg."

Dick got up with Bruce to grab more food before heading back to the room.

As Bruce gathered more food he noted two men near the butterfly garden entrance and one near the kitchen. The other man that left returned a few minutes letter. That's four. They exited the dining hall and Bruce saw four men in the lobby. There were four around their rooms and then he spied four more on the roof of the resort as they walked down the boardwalk, 16 in all. As they walked along the boardwalk and drew closer to the room, Bruce turned to Dick. "Did you count 16?"

"I counted 17. The maid down the walkway off to the side, she was watching us."

"Good eyes . . . we need to find out whose side she's on. Maybe Alfred could strike up a conversation. He needs to feel a part of this."

"Yes, she was watching us closely."

"Have Alfred come with you when you take Damian. He can request that the room be made up. That will give us a chance to question the maid."

Dick didn't voice his thought, but he hoped she was on their side.

Alfred opened the door for Masters Bruce and Richard when they gave a quick wrap in the door in a specific sequence.

"We're forming a plan," Bruce said as he handed over the plates. He was proud of Dick for spotting the maid. He moved over to Damian and knelt down beside the bed. "Damian, we brought you some food. After you eat, I need you to go with Dick."

"I'm not very hungry," Damian stated. "Um, where are we going?"

"Dick is going to take you to the butterfly garden."

"Do I have to?" Damian questioned. 'My head was hurting . . . and I think moving will make it worse.'

Bruce looked into Damian's pinched face. "How is your stomach? Do you feel like throwing up when you move?"

"A little," replied Damian.

"Dick, maybe it's best that you stay here with Damian. Alfred, could you ask the maid to come and bring clean sheets and towels."

"Very good, Sir," Alfred went to the maid and made the request for fresh towels then returned to the room to take care of Damian's headache. The maid grabbed the towels and followed Alfred to the room. She knocked on the door and entered. She placed the towels in the bathroom and was about to exit when Bruce stopped her.

"I need to ask you something. Why were you watching us?"

"You are not like the others who would come here."

"How so?"

"You are a man of action," the maid stated. "You do not let a child being taken break you," she said, 'as I did.'

'Is she referring to Tim's kidnapping?' Bruce thought. "Are you aware who owns this island?"

"Yes. He is a serpent, and you should be wary of him. I must get back to my duties before they discover I have been talking to you. It is best that you do as Devlin wants."

"And if we don't?"

"Innocent lives will suffer." The maid exited the room.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Bruce went after the maid, but when he went back out to the hallway, there was no trace of her.

Continues with Part 13


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? This chapter might still be a little suggestive. Editing it was not easy.**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 13

Tim watched in horror as the helicopter sped away from the small island he had just been on. Soon it was flying over water.

'Where are we going? We can't possibly go far. The helicopter model didn't allow for long distance flight. We won't make it back to the states without refueling.'

Sure enough, Tim surmised correctly. They were landing on another nearby island that was larger. There was no way he could run and where could he go anyway. As soon as they landed, Tim was once again being carried.

Put him in the trunk," Devlin stated in Creole. We would not want him to escape and get word to his family before I take Wayne's entire fortune.

As they started to lower Tim into the truck of the car, he struck out. The man carrying him dropped Tim to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and ran for a grove of trees.

"Get him!" Devlin commanded.

Tim rushed to make it to the trees, despite his arms being tied. He could always find a way of removing the zip tie. He almost made it until he was grabbed from behind and yanked back.

"OWW! Let me go!" Tim cried, kicking and screaming. "Let me go!" It felt like his shoulders were almost dislocated. He was thrown over the man's shoulder and carried back to the car.

"Sedate him."

"NO!" Tim continued to struggle. A needle was jammed into his arm.

"I will only warn you once," Devlin snarled. "You try something like that again and my men will begin killing your family. I am not a killer, but there are a few men who would gladly have their way with your brother's girlfriend while he helplessly watches. Put him in the trunk."

The drug was quickly fogging Tim's brain and he soon found himself helpless and asleep in the truck of Devlin's car. He wasn't even aware when they arrived at Devlin's private estate.

"Put him in the guest room. He won't escape. There is no place for him to run. If he refuses to cooperate, perhaps a different kind of persuasion is in order. Tell Samantha I wish to see her."

TSTSTSTSTSTS

Tim felt a hand on his cheek and a pair of lips on my mouth. His eyes snapped open and he was staring into two fresh green eyes. He scrambled off the bed. His hands were no longer tied.

"Who . . . Who are you?" A pang of fear entered the pit of Tim's stomach.

"I'm Samantha, you must be Tim. You're pretty cute."

"Um thanks . . . I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can you tell me how to get out of here?"

"I can't tell you that," said Samantha. She stretched out on the bed lying on her side. "He'll kill me."

"Devlin? You mean you're a prisoner too?"

"You could say that," Samantha said through pursed lips as she ran a finger around the pattern on the bedspread.

Tim cautiously approached the bed. He was more than a little hesitant because of what happened with that Succubus. He knew it was unlikely to happen again, but he couldn't help being cautious. Maybe if he asked other questions, he might get some answers. "Why does Devlin want to take down my father's company, Wayne Enterprises?" asked Tim. 'Oh great go straight to the heart. She might not know anything.'

Samantha shrugged her shoulders and turned her face away to hide her disgust of the man. "Like I care about what he does. I do remember him saying something along the lines of pay back. Did Devlin work for your Father?"

Tim shook his head. He didn't remember any Devlin on the payroll. "Did he ever mention when he worked at WE?"

"He mentioned about working for some big wig in Gotham City few years ago, before he came here. Well . . . hold on," Samantha sat up and thought about it. "It was about four years ago. He came to own the island resort and this whole island about a year after that"

'That was when I was 12 almost 13 . . . had to have been right before I became Robin.' Tim thought. 'Bruce must have found out that Devlin did something. I wish I had my computer I could find out what.' The girl looked at Tim strangely as he went through his thought process. "Look, I need to get to a computer."

"I could bring you a laptop," Samantha suggested, rolling over onto her stomach. She was finding Tim to be very cute and it was rather distracting. 'Why couldn't he have been some geeky looking kid with glasses? He's not like some of the other men either . . . I hate them. And he's closer to my age, maybe a little younger, but I can't be choosy right now.'

With the way she appeared to be flirting with him, she was reminding Tim of Adriana. "Um sure . . . The door's probably locked."

"I can just go out there and get you one. He needs proof that I came out here to do what he asked of me."

"What did he asked you to do?" Tim asked, remembering the kiss.

Samantha had a shy coy look on her face. "To seduce you into giving him what he wants."

Tim backed toward a corner as she came off the bed and moved closer. "Well . . . Um at least you're being honest . . . Don't get me wrong . . . it's not like I don't find you attractive . . ." Tim ran his hand through his hair. She was kind of cute . . . actually quite beautiful in a very exotic kind of way. " . . . I was involved with someone . . . who . . . Um . . . " Tim bumped into the wall and she placed both hands on either side of him. 'She probably doesn't care about that. "I . . . Oh boy . . ."

Samantha pressed up against him, silencing him with her finger. "Just one round, that's all I'm asking." She stared into his baby blue eyes. There was something familiar about them, but she couldn't think about that. All she was noticing was that he was very attractive and he was much closer to her own age.

"One round of what?" Tim asked naively. She planted a kiss on Tim's lips. They felt warm and inviting, not greedy and hungry like Adriana's had been.

Samantha let one of her hands run down his chest, straight down the front of his pants. She gave a light grope. Tim suddenly grabbed her hand almost panicking.

"What's the matter?" Samantha asked. "Don't you want to?"

"It's . . . It's not that . . . Um . . ." Tim felt nervous. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"So, don't," Samantha cooed. "Don't you find me attractive?" She gave him another light squeeze. "No one will know."

"Um . . . Maybe just a quick . . ." Tim said, but he thought, 'What the hell are you thinking Drake.'

Samantha nodded and unzipped his shorts and let them drop to the floor, slipping her hand inside his boxers. "Oh, you're a big boy." She gave him another kiss.

Tim should have stopped it before it even started, but his breath started to quicken. " . . . I'm big for my size," he said, 'That was dumb . . . Why can't I think clearly . . .' He tried to take his mind off what Samantha was doing to him. "Besides . . . the laptop . . . I'm going to . . . going to need a secure line . . ." he said, his words coming out less coherent than usual.

"I'll make sure you'll get it," Samantha whispered in his ear. She guided his hand up her skirt.

Tim unbuttoned her skirt and let it slip to the floor. "Could you help me escape, too? I guess that depends if I cooperate . . ."

"Sure, only if you give me the best time ever," Samantha coaxed. 'I've been here far too long and the men only think of themselves.'

"I . . . I think . . . I can do that . . ." Tim started kissing her, this time redirecting the control. 'The one thing I have to thank Adriana for, she gave me a lot of practice.'

Samantha shivered as he started to let his hands wander. His kisses were beyond amazing. They were attentive, directed to give her pleasure. She opened her mouth slightly and let her tongue probe at his lips.

Tim forced his tongue past her lips and let their tongues mingle. He picked the girl up and carried her to the bed and laid her in the center. He climbed on top where he was straddling her legs and sitting on his knees. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her soft skin. 'I'm not a casual lover, but this is something out of necessity. Still, I can't help be drawn to her in some way. She's . . . she's so beautiful.'

"Ohhhh . . ." Samantha moaned. 'His mouth is warm, soft and warm, not like those men who are so rough.'

As Tim explored her body he couldn't help thinking. 'What am I getting myself into?' Tim was slow and attentive, giving her attention like she was the only woman in the world.

"Oh yes . . ." Samantha cooed. 'This is new for me. None of Devlin's guys did this before. He's attentive and trying to please me.'

Tim moved down her body, kissing her. She was so beautiful and soft. He couldn't help himself and he got lost in that softness. Soon they were exploring each other in ways that neither expected.

"Ohhhhhhh," Samantha could not help noticing some things about this boy. "I feels too good. Why can't I have some one like him?'

'Adriana never felt like this,' he thought. 'Why of all places did she have to be involved . . . ' His thoughts were interrupted as the energy they were building together grew higher. "Ohhhhhh . . .Ohhhhhh." He moaned. 'Just enjoy it don't analyze it, Drake, he thought to himself.

Tim could feel the energy being released, but it wasn't as explosive. 'Those moments must have been the times when Adriana would syphon off my energy. This time it's different. It felt like it was a coming together of two people, merging into one. I could get used to this and if she truly wanted a better life just maybe, but then again, it might not happen. She works for Devlin, but I have to try,' Tim thought. "You know . . . If you help me to stop Devlin and testify against him . . . Maybe things could change."

Samantha was breathing heavily, her body on cloud nine. 'That's the best I have felt in the three years I've been here, and it took a stranger . . . a boy from . . .' She ran her fingers through his hair, and stared intently into his eyes, his very familiar eyes, as if she had seen them in a dream. She made up her mind right then and there to help him. "You earned yourself a laptop. Get me out of here please," She whispered into his ear.

"I'll do what I can. I promise," Tim whispered back. 'I wonder how old she is. She doesn't look to be more than 17, but this harsh life has aged her. I can see it in her eyes.'

"Okay," Samantha started to get up. She needed to get back down there and talk with Devlin. For some unknown reason, she didn't want to do it, but she had no choice. Slipping her clothes back on Samantha went over to the door and knocked on it. Once she heard it unlock Samantha went back to Devlin.

"Well . . . Is he going to cooperate with my efforts?"

"He'll do it," Samantha said.

"Good . . . Once Wayne's fortune is in my hands . . . I'll give the word to my men and have them kill everyone on Fortune Island . . . I'll create a plausible story for the press . . . And the unfortunate lone survivor . . . Taking in the orphan . . . With Tim Wayne's skills I can take over a lot of fortunes and no one can stop me."

Samantha felt my heart drop. 'My . . . my parents,' She thought. He promised to return me once he had Wayne's kid.' She didn't voice any of it. Well, we better get started then." She held out her hand for the laptop.

"Here," Devlin handed Samantha the laptop. "Don't tell him about his family . . . If he suspects anything . . . You'll be the one to suffer . . .Do I make myself clear?"

"Understood." Samantha took the laptop and headed back to Tim. 'My punishment, he lets me get gang raped while he watches. If Tim can get me out of here, I don't know what I'll do to repay him.'

Tim got dressed and waited for Samantha to get back, pacing the room. What was taking so long? He had to have that laptop.

'I'm glad I wore these particular clothes' Tim though. 'They were in the trunk with my uniform. I chose to wear these after discussing with Bruce what we were going to do to set a trap and if there was a chance I could be captured. Jason and Dick don't know about it. I just need that laptop to verify what I need to know and to set the wheels in motion for not only my rescue . . . Our rescue,' he corrected. 'I can also bring about Devlin's downfall.'

Samantha entered Tim's room to see him pacing around the room. Shutting the door, she walked over to the bed. "Come here . . . I . . . I need to tell you something."

"Thanks . . . I can get started." Tim pulled from his waistband two items, a flash drive and a tracking device that can be hooked up to a laptop to gain any GPS information.

"What are those?" Samantha asked distracted.

"Devices that are going to help get us out of here," Tim said.

"I have to tell you . . . he plans on killing your family," Samantha said quietly. 'And mine.'

"What? I knew he said he would kill members of my family if I didn't cooperate . . . You mean he's still going to . . ."

Samantha nodded her head. "Please don't be alarmed by it. If he finds out I told you, he's going to kill me. If you can find a way out before then . . . Maybe . . . maybe if you really do cooperate . . ."

"I don't intend to cooperate," Tim's eyes narrowing as he looked at the computer screen. "And I certainly won't give that information away. I have to make it look like you did persuade me." Tim said. 'Bruce knew this was a possibility . . . So he had a contingency plan, and that hinged on me getting a laptop.'

Tim plugged in both devices into the USB ports. He started typing in a sequence of numbers and letters. The flash drive contained a software program that would fish and find files off of Devlin's main computer. The program would download them onto the flash drive. The GPS worked two ways. It would send coordinates to a designated computer that he would specify . . . And in this instance, Oracle's and Dick's laptop.

Samantha leaned closer. "What are you doing?"

"You go tell Devlin I'm working on getting what he wants, but I have to break through the WE's firewall. That's going to take time,'" Tim stated. 'I'm actually the one who set up the firewall, and even though I have a back door key . . . I don't intend to use it. The program will set up a trace to Devlin's computer. And set off any alarms for hacking, after I get all of his files.'

"Okay, will do."

"I'm setting in place the means for our rescue . . . And I'm collecting what I can about Devlin's organization. I've done this before . . . so don't worry. It will work."

"Just please be careful Tim. I want to get out without a hassle."

"I will . . . you be careful too," Tim replied.

Samantha nodded her head and went back to the door knocking and waited for the door to unlock.

Tim watched her leave and went back to watching the laptop. 'I just hope Oracle or Dick gets my GPS location . . . Great Exuma Island.'

Continues with Part 14


	14. Chapter 14

Serpent in Paradise

Part 14

"Okay, you two ready to go into your act?" Bruce asked Sasha and Jason. "Don't stay in one place too long. Once you take out one go onto the next. Make sure they're secure." Bruce handed them several zip ties.

Jason took the zip ties from him. 'This is going to be very interesting,' he thought.

"Oh we'll play it up well . . . Just two love birds who can't keep their hands off each other," Sasha smiled. 'That's not hard. We're that way anyway.'

"Just remember to concentrate on what you're supposed to do," Bruce scolded. "I don't want either of you taking unnecessary chances and getting yourselves killed."

Jason knew exactly what Bruce meant. They were in deep enough trouble as it was and if they were to get back into his good graces they had to follow the plan exactly as it was discussed. "We will Bruce, don't worry."

"Come on lover boy . . . Our public awaits," Sasha said as she pulled on Jason's arm.

Jason let Sasha pull him out of the room. He followed her down the walkway to the main part of the resort.

"Let's tackle the ones in the dining room first. I'm hungry," Sasha said.

"Bruce said something about them being close to the exit?"

"I wonder if they're near the restrooms. That will make it easier to hide them. I have an idea. Let me grab a plate of food. Be prepared to come up behind them."

"Okay." Jason wondered what she had planned.

Sasha grabbed a plate of strawberries and pineapple and some toothpicks. She started eating the fruit and walking around like she was bored. She moved closer to the exit and eyed the two men, getting their attention. Sasha waved a strawberry in the air then ate it. Sashaying a little closer she tempted the men, drawing them away from the exit. She gave each a strawberry as if to say, 'Come on there's more where that came from. And I'll give you, me as well.' Jason was familiar with her antics. He also knew she wasn't interested in them. He watched as Sasha led them towards the restrooms. He followed behind quietly.

Sasha led both men into the ladies room. They won't be found there. "Oh boys . . . I forgot something . . . Meet my fiancé. "

Jason took both of their heads and slammed them together, knocking them both out.

"Hmmmmmm I love you when you come to my rescue," Sasha kissed him on the mouth. "Let's zip-tie their hands to the stalls. That will keep them from escaping."

Jason kissed her back. "I know." He handed her a zip tie and he pulled the two towards the stalls. They hurried and tied them down and left the restroom.

"Who's next? Maybe you could bum a smoke off of that guy who is alone near that exit. I don't think he saw anything. Maybe we can stash him somewhere else."

Jason wandered over to the guy standing next to the exit. "Hey, mind if I get a cig?" The guy nodded and followed Jason outside.

Sasha searched for something to knock the guy out. She found a heavy bucket. She followed Jason and the guy outside. As Jason was lighting up Sasha slammed the bucket over the guy's head, then Jason knocked the guy into a nearby wall. "Don't you know smoking is bad for your health?"

Jason blew the smoke out of his mouth. The cigarette actually had a bitter taste, but he wasn't about to give it up just yet. Sasha was standing there with the bucket in her hand, a cocky look on her face. "See, that's one of the reasons why I love you," Jason commented. "You always know the right things to say."

"We better stash him." Sasha zip-tied his hands. "Who do we go after next?"

"Bruce said something about two or three of them on the roof, right?"

"Hmmm, that's going to be a little tricky."

Jason pushed their latest victim into a couple of bushes and covered him with branches.

"We've taken down three and he counted 16 right? And Alfred was going to talk to a maid?"

"Right." Jason finished the cigarette and plucked in to the ground.

"We may have to split up to find the rest. If there are three on the roof, that only accounts for six."

"Four are in the lobby."

"That's 10. Where's the other six?" Sasha asked.

"They could be outside, keeping guard over our rooms from a distance. We need to have Bruce look out and find them."

"We can't get the ones on the roof, they may spot us. Let's see if we can't get the four in the lobby."

"You're going to have to lure them away so we don't want to make a scene," Jason said.

Jason and Sasha headed to the lobby after dealing with the one outside. They spied each of the four men. Sasha listed them off one by one.

"There's one at the front desk, one near the media center, one near the front door, and one near the gift shop. You go for the one near the media center. I'll go for the one near the gift shop."

"All right," Jason replied. At least there were large items placed in such a way that blocked the other's views, like large tropical plants separating spaces. 'We don't want someone spotting us with what we're doing before we're finished.'

Sasha sashayed over to the gift shop and pretended to do a little shopping. "Excuse me, but I need your opinion on something . . ." Luring the guy inside just out of sight from the door, she grabbed an oversized hat. "Does this hat make me look short?" She rammed the hat on the guy's head and slammed his head down on the cashier's counter. The man slumped to the floor. She took him by the feet and dragged him behind the counter and zip-tied his hands behind his back. 'Two more to go once Jason takes care of the other one.'

While Sasha took care of one of the men Jason saw the fellow guard following Sasha. He originally was standing at the media center. He must have saw Sasha lure the other guy inside. Jason walked into the gift shop and pretended to be interested in the jewelry and called the guy over. "Hey I need your opinion on something." Jason picked up a necklace when the man came over. He quickly wrapped it around the guy's neck and choked him until he passed out. Pulling out a zip tie Jason tied his hands together and dragged him into the back room.

Sasha was startled at first to see Jason in the gift shop taking care of one of the guards. 'Wasn't he the guy near the media center? He must have followed me,' Sasha thought. She covered up her sudden fright and quipped, "Thank you sweetie, I can't stand a stalker." All this fighting was starting to get her hot. 'We always have our best rounds after a good battle. Two men to go and I'm going to need Jason to put out the fire.'

Jason could not help but notice Sasha was looking at him with fire in her eyes when he came back to her. "We need to find those other two then we need a break."

"Front door and front desk. I'll take the front desk. We better hurry. They're looking around for their fellow guards."

Jason headed towards the front door. Again this one was headed out for a smoke. "You got a spare?" The man nodded and Jason walked out with him. Once the man gave Jason the cigarette, Jason looked to see if no one was around and for a place to hide the guy once he was incapacitated. All he saw was a few benches and chairs off to the side. He walked around a little more as he smoked and he spied the most likely place. Next he tried to find something to knock the guy out before he could finish his cigarette and head inside. He couldn't find anything. Jason realized there was no other way to handle the situation. He silently walked up behind the guy, placed his hands on the right spots, and snapped his neck. He drug the guy's body around the corner to the dumpster. He would have to deal with the fact that he killed the guy later. He promised Bruce that he wouldn't kill, but there was nothing he could do in this situation.

Sasha sashayed up to the counter with her keycard. "Excuse me, but my keycard doesn't seem to want to work." She gave the guy a pout and leaned over the counter showing off a little cleavage. The man stared down at her chest forgetting immediately why she was there. Sasha reached up and slammed his head down on the counter. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to stare?"

Jason headed back in to see Sasha fixing herself. "You okay?"

Sasha grabbed Jason and gave him a solid kiss on the mouth, then ran her fingers across her lips. "Perfect . . . Just help me move the guy into the office from the front desk. Only five are left. I think the Birds can handle those, don't you?"

Jason let Sasha zip tie the guy and he moved him into the office. He tossed his body behind the desk. "I think they can."

"Correction, there's nine . . . Lost my head there for a moment . . ." After kissing Jason, Sasha grabbed a master key from the desk. "We haven't tried out the Jacuzzi."

"Let's go try it out," Jason ran his hands down her side to one of his favorite assets and gave it a squeeze.

"Oooooo I think I really need a bath."

Jason grabbed Sasha by the waist and gave her a quick kiss on the neck and led her back to their room. As soon as they re-entered their room, Jason filled the tub with water and turned on the jets. Sasha dialed Bruce's room. "Objective accomplished. Those that are left are for the birds. Jason and I are taking a break."

"Go reap your reward, just be ready to move when the birds get here. I'm having Dick check in with Oracle to see if she's heard from Tim."

"Is he able to do that?"

"Tim is quite resourceful. If he found a way, we'll know soon enough where he is. Go take a much needed break."

"Looks like we're off duty for a while sweetie." Sasha moved to the Jacuzzi and removed her clothes and stepped into the warm water.

Jason stripped off his clothing and slid in with Sasha, the water relaxing both of them.

Continues with Part 15


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!

Serpent in Paradise

Part 15

Babs tried for two hours to get ahold of Dick. 'He must not be near his computer. I just hope this time he gets my message. I'm just going to have to wait till he returns.' Babs went back and verified the information she collected. She needed to get these coordinates sent before something else happens. Then another coded message arrived from Tim. Babs ran the program to decode it and her eyes grew narrow. 'Dick isn't going to like this.'

BDBDBD

Dick went to check out his laptop to see if there was anything from Oracle. There was. 'It looks like she sent me coordinates to another island.'

Babs noticed Dick came on line and was looking at his messages. She sent him a text. #Dick, I received this under Red Robin's signature. The coordinates are for Great Exuma Island. What is Tim doing there?#

#Devlin must have taken him there. He might need Tim's expertise on hacking into W.E.# Dick flashed a text back.

#He just sent something else a few minutes ago, a coded message. I just got it deciphered. It says . . . Devlin has no plans on letting those on Fortune Island go. He plans on killing everyone. Send help.#

#You're kidding me. Please tell me you've sent the Birds.# Dick replied.

#Hang tight they're on their way. They should reach your position in about two hours. I will try to send a message to Tim, but I fear the message he sent was one way. He may be on his own.#

#I'm sure he can handle himself.#

TDTDTDTD

Tim kept staring at the screen. The program finished running and collecting information on Devlin's organization. The GPS was one way and could only be sent when there is dire need. 'I just hope it got sent in time.' Tim grabbed both devices and stuck them back into his waistband. 'Now to use my back door key to get into WE and arrange for a little surprise.' Tim started typing in his special access code. It was a 36-digit code only he knew. 'Devlin gave me his accounts. All it would take is adding a special digital tracer to not only this laptop, but to a name and account. I arranged for the money to be slowly transferred . . . It cannot help but be noticed. Devlin wanted all of Bruce's liquid assets . . . Well I'll give it to him with a cost. Once caught the money once again will be transferred back by the fastest means possible.'

STSTSTSTSTST

"Check on that kid . . . I want my money," Devlin stated. 'It was taking far too long. The transfer should have happened faster.'

"Would you like for me to do it?" Samantha said. "I could give him a push if he's being stubborn."

"Go ahead my dear . . . You're good at what you do," Devlin sneered. 'And he seems to respond to you . . . Nice abs on that kid, too. Maybe I'll use him for something else as well.'

Samantha gave Devlin a sly smile. "Of course I am." Samantha started to head up to Tim's room, the smile disappearing from her face. 'Of course Dev sends an escort with me every time. I need to warn Tim. Or at least see what he's doing. I want out of this place. If he can do it.' Samantha tried to avoid the escort, but he was quickly keeping stride with her.

"Sorry girl, I'm going in with you. Mr. Devlin needs a full report. He also wants me to retrieve the laptop."

"What if he's not finished yet? Or he's being stubborn. I don't want you in the room," Samantha glared. "I like to keep my business between me and the client."

"All I want is the laptop. I got my orders."

Samantha gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine whatever."

TSTSTSTSTS

Tim watched the progress bar. It was going to take three hours to transfer all of the money. That should give plenty of time to alert those at WE of the hack. 'There's one other person who recognizes my signature. I piggybacked a quick email. He'll know why I'm doing this and let it proceed so the trap can be sprung. At least I hope so. Otherwise I'll be arrested for embezzling when I get back.' Tim looked up to see Samantha along with an escort come into the room.

"So, are you done here?"

"It's going to take three hours. You'll have what you want. You can take me back to my family."

"I'll take that," The escort grabbed the laptop. "Mr. Devlin will want you to work on another account once this one is done."

"Don't close the cover. It will shut it off," Tim instructed. "Wait another account? You're not letting me go? I won't do it."

"Now Tim. Don't act hasty," Samantha came close and leaned down and gave him a wink. 'I really don't want him to get hurt. I wasn't looking forward to this.'

"Why are you doing this," Tim questioned, then leaned in and whispered. "Slap my face. Make it look real." Then Tim backed away. "No I won't do it!"

The escort was watching.

Samantha gave Tim a nice slap across the face hoping it wasn't too hard. "You will do as we tell you!"

"I want to see my family!" Tim yelled. He started having a tantrum. It was something they worked up so no one would get suspicious.

"No. You are to stay here," Samantha held up her hand again and brought it down. "Don't push your luck kid."

Tim fell to the floor pretending to cry. Some of the tears were real. Devlin wasn't going to stop there.

Samantha turned to the escort. "You've gotten what you wanted. Leave me be so I can have fun with this one."

Tim pretended to look up in horror, the escort smirking at him. As the escort left they waited for about five minutes before dropping the act.

"Sorry for that slap, well both of them."

"I've had worse . . . I mean . . . I'm not, it made it look like I was really being stubborn. Devlin is really planning for me to hack into other accounts?"

"Yes, he wants to keep you. Once he kills off your family he plans on adopting you," Samantha explained.

"And I bet he's going to make it look like pirates or some drug lord killed everyone and I was the only one who survived . . . Problem . . . I would need at least a couple of wounds to pull that off . . . He isn't planning on shooting me is he?"

"No, not that I know of," Samantha replied. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you hurt in any way. He doesn't want you drugged on anything so you'll be able to work."

"Great . . . Well it is going to take a few hours for the transaction to take place . . . He doesn't know I included a trace on that IP address . . . Unless he plans on dumping that laptop . . . Within that time . . . WE is already learning about it and they're putting their own plans into action." Tim didn't include his other thought. 'I included a notice to Dick's computer. Let's just hope they wrap things up on one Island and get here soon, or we may be on our own.'

"Okay, so we wait."

"Pretty much," Tim answered. "Unless you have other ideas to occupy the time."

"Can we . . ." Samantha was looking him up and down.

"Well . . . Um . . ." Tim cleared his throat and blushed. "Are you sure you don't . . . want to do anything else?"

Samantha pushed Tim down on the bed. "Mmmm . . . no. There's nothing much to do." She started to rub on his chest.

" . . . I guess . . . Um . . . You do . . . have to make . . . it look good . . . if the escort . . ." Tim's eyes went wide as she planted a kiss on his lips and fished for his tongue.

'He's so cute,' Samantha let her tongue mingle with his.

'Truth of the matter is . . . I'm finding her attractive . . . But I have one more question,' Tim couldn't quite turn off his detective skills. "How did you get mixed up with Devlin? And how old are you?"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Can this wait until afterwards? Please."

"I guess it . . ."

Samantha planted another kiss this time running her hand down his chest to the waistband of his shorts before he could finish his sentence.

Tim took in a breath. 'This girl doesn't waste any time.'

Continues With Part 16


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning, this chapter is a little more explicit. It was difficult to edit. I'm going to rate this T++ . . . I'd rate it M, but I don't have another chapter to replace this one.

Serpent in Paradise

Part 16

Devlin watched the monitors. He liked watching Samantha do her thing with a client. Sometimes, the client wasn't very responsive or they just had their way with her and that was it. This time, he was getting a full-blown show. They had been going at it for over an hour, and they didn't appear to be stopping. The look on Samantha's face told him a lot. She was really enjoying herself. There was something about Timothy Wayne, a teenage boy, who was affecting her more than any other guy ever did. Even the women didn't do much for her.

'Maybe I should give him a try,' Devlin thought. 'But only after he gets me Bruce Wayne's fortune.'

Devlin turned the sound up on his monitor and sat back to watch more of the action.

DSTDSTDST

Samantha was enjoying her ride, bouncing hard against him.

Tim grabbed Samantha's hips and helped her. He didn't want to suddenly lose contact at that moment. It would help to bring him over the edge.

"OOOOOOOHHHHhhhhhhh!" Tim let go at that moment. It was like an explosion, but something else was awakened in him as well. He didn't know what it was.

As soon as Tim released Samantha couldn't help but smile. "Oh...Tim, you're amazing," She panted out. She held onto him a little more, not wanting let go just yet.

Tim was panting. Then he realized, 'Oh shoot. Bruce is going to kill me. I haven't used protection once. I can only hope she's using protection.'

Samantha was feeling hot all over, again. She started to move her hips once more. "Again...please," she purred.

'In for a penny, in for a pound,' Tim thought. 'Not much else to do.' Though he had a pang of grief hoping beyond hope that he would be rescued soon. There was nothing Tim could do until then. 'Might as well enjoy it. It could be a lot worse,' he thought. "How about we go into the shower."

"Yes, the shower sounds great."

Samantha moved so Tim could get up. He moved to one of the two doors that were closed and found the one for the bathroom. The shower was large, large enough for two. There was even a stone bench. He turned on the water and adjusted the flow as well as the temperature.

Samantha walked up behind Tim and wrapped her arms around him. He felt so good. She didn't want to let him go. In her heart, she didn't know she could feel this way toward anyone. 'I hope he can free us both. I don't want to be here any more.'

'I've never showered with anyone before. It feels different and exciting. Even when that . . . thing . . . never mind. Don't want to think about that.' Her skin felt warm against him. And he felt tingling all over. Tim picked up the bottle of soap and handed it to her. "You want to go first?"

Samantha took the soap from him and stepped into the shower. Pouring some of the soap into her hand she started to rub it onto her skin seductively, then gave Tim a coy smile.

Tim watched for a moment then stepped into the shower. He took the bottle and soaped himself down, but he was also tempted to soap her as well. "Do you want me to wash your back?"

"If you can, that would be great," Samantha said as she cleaned herself lower down.

Tim put some soap on his hand and started to rub it on her back. He moved downward and washed her buttocks then found himself washing her legs. Samantha leaned back against Tim, inviting him in. Tim washed her carefully and slowly.

"Mmmm . . . Tim." The water was doing things to make Sammie tingle all over. She was discovering just how much more pleasure she was receiving from this boy . . . man . . . He was far more attentive than any of Devlin's clients or goons.

Tim pressed her against him and felt his excitement rise again. 'I never thought just how much fun water could be.' He continued to massage her and pressing against her, letting the water run down. Tim moved so he was standing in front of her. "I have an idea." He moved to the bench and sat down. Then he pressed her up against his mouth and started kissing her. His mouth began exploring her.

Samantha grabbed onto Tim's hair. 'He's licking me like a popsicle.' She couldn't help but shudder.

With the water running down Tim drank her in like a man thirsty from a long walk in the desert sun.

Shivers racked Samantha's body. She leaned into Tim so she wouldn't fall over. She felt so good. 'No one has ever made me feel this way before.'

Tim brought her closer, bringing her over him, her legs on either side. He slowly lowered her so they were facing each other. Once she was seated, Tim picked her up and walked over to the spray coming down and held them under it.

Samantha couldn't help but moan out her pleasure. She wanted him to bring her back to cloud nine. ' . . . Like he did when we first met hours ago. I don't know why I wanted him again like this. Usually I try to get it over with and avoid the others, but him. He does things to me I cannot explain.'

Tim held her close. He didn't know why he was pleasuring her like this, only that he wanted to, because it felt right. His strength could only hold her for so long. He was still recovering from the energy drain that succubus did. It wasn't long before he had to carry her back to the bench and continue the ride there.

"Oooohhh Tim...Tim...Tim!" Samantha was bouncing up and down. It sent shocks of pleasure up her spine.

"Ohhhh . . . Ohhhhhh . . ." Tim's own pleasurable response was building to where he couldn't hold it in any more.

Samantha couldn't help but scream his name as her climax hit. "Aaaaahh TIM!"

Tim stopped when she screamed. "I . . . I'm sorry . . . Did I hurt you . . . I'm sorry . . ." He hugged her tightly. He never hurt anyone like that. He didn't want to hurt anyone like that. Tim started to weep in her arms. He felt so deeply ashamed at what he did.

Samantha was panting. "No, you didn't hurt me intentionally. I'm just overly sensitive there right now." She lifted Tim's chin so she could kiss his lips. "You're bringing me bliss right now...please don't stop."

"Really? I . . . I don't want to hurt you . . . Maybe if we stop . . ."

Samantha silenced him again with a kiss. "I don't want to stop. Please . . . Let's keep going."

". . . Okay . . . But I'll go slow." Tim continued, but much slower.

Samantha moved her hips in time with his. She leaned close to him, kissing his lips. Something attracted her to him. She wanted to do this forever. "Oh . . .Tim . . . I want to be with you . . Please."

'She wanted to be with me?' Tim could not believe what he was hearing. "Um, you never answered my questions." Tim was thinking along the same lines, but he didn't know if it would be possible. 'With her being with Devlin, and if everything else goes according to plan . . . I might not see her again.'

"I'm seventeen . . . Devlin took me from my family here on the islands . . . I used to be a runner for him, getting small things here and there, and then last year I ended up being a toy for him."

"You seem so much older," Tim stated. "I guess that happens when you're life is a living hell. If you really want to leave this life, I can make it happen. I know someone who can help."

"I've been having to grow up far faster than I know I'm supposed to. If there is some one who can help, I'll take it." Samantha leaned her head on his shoulder.

Tim didn't know how much longer they were going to have to wait. 'It should be done by now,' he thought. "Do you think you can get me that laptop again?"

"What do you need it for?"

"To contact a friend, a Bat friend." Tim's face took a serious turn. He had often been accused of being too serious, even being too mature for his age. 'When you've been fighting crime as long as I have, and seen what I've seen, it changes you.'

"A bat friend?" Samantha looked at him oddly. "Well, I need something to tell the big man down stairs."

"Tell him I decided to cooperate, but it's not going to be as easy because I don't know other systems, especially if they are different. It might take longer." That wasn't a total lie. Not all companies protected their computer systems as well as Wayne Enterprise did, but not all systems were like Wayne Enterprise's as well. Tim had no intention of breaking into other companies' systems and stealing their assets.

Samantha nodded her head. She didn't know what Tim was going to do or who his bat friend was, or what it meant, but if that friend could help them, she was all for it. Even so, deep down she had some misgivings. She was afraid what Devlin might do if he found out.

Tim shut the water off in the shower and grabbed a towel. He handed one to Samantha and they dried off. They went back to the bedroom area and got dressed. It was time that Tim started thinking with his head more. He needed to get them out of their situation. And the only way he was going to do that was to find out the status of where his family was in making their rescue happen. There was a chance they could be on their own. Tim also had to let them know he now had an ally.

After getting dressed, Samantha walked over to Tim and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'll be back."

Tim watched Samantha move to the door and knocked to have the guard open it for her. He didn't expect to feel something for someone else after what happened with that Succubus, but his heart seemed to be going out to the girl who just left the room. 'I just hope I don't get it broken again. I don't think I could take another heartache.'

Continues with Part 17


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!

Serpent in Paradise

Part 17

Samantha knocked on the door and the escort opened it up. "I'm going to Devlin."

"Took you long enough. Follow me."

Samantha rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. She followed the escort to the elevators.

"I see you've been enjoying yourself quite well with our guest. Don't get too attached we may be leaving soon."

Devlin's words threw her for a moment. 'How does he know that I'm . . .' His other statement though got her curious. "Where are we going?"

"Back to Gotham. I'm going to have to pay my respects after all for the loss of the Wayne family and of course for rescuing Bruce Wayne's remaining son. You'll be coming with of course. You seem to have played a very important part in earning his trust. Keep it up. Of course make sure you take your pills. I don't want any Wayne brats running around."

"Yes Devlin. Oh, Tim decided to cooperate with you. I don't think he cares for his family anymore since they haven't come for him. He wants to give you what you want now. He'll need a list of all the banks and people you wish to get money from." Samantha picked up something off of Devlin's desk and started to mess with it.

"Really . . . Now how did you manage that?" Devlin handed Samantha the laptop.

Samantha smiled. "I have my ways."

"The list is located in a folder on the hard drive under the name Clients. Let me know when he's completed it."

"I'll make sure he gets this done for you."

Devlin watched as Samantha walked back to the second floor. 'I might not have been able to hear what they were saying, but they were going hot and heavy with each other. The volume only carries so far. She's never responded to any of my men or me like that. I wonder what that boy has that I don't.'

Samantha arrived back at the room, opening it and closing the door behind her. Tim was sitting on the bed looking out the window.

Tim didn't hear Samantha come in. He was staring out the window into space. He could not help but be reminded that he was someone's prisoner. It wasn't going to be easy to admit to himself that his family may very well be lost to him.

'I can send them messages, but they can't respond to me. And I need them right now to know what the next step is going to be.' Tim reached in his pocket and pulled out something that Dick had given him. It was a keychain with a tag on it. It said _Always A Flying Grayson_. 'I miss my brother.'

Samantha watched as Tim pulled out something and stared at it. 'He must miss his family. I know the pain.' Samantha went over to the bed and placed the laptop down then made her way to the bathroom.

Tim could sense that Samantha had brought the laptop and placed it on the bed. From the corner if his eye, he saw her head to the bathroom. 'Probably to give me privacy.' Tim pulled out of his waistband the GPS device and attached it to the computer. He typed in Oracle's information and once again sent a coded message. When Samantha didn't come back from the bathroom, he put the laptop aside and went to look for her. "Samantha, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Samantha called out to him. She was sitting on the toilet lid and just got finished taking her pill. She wondered if she needed to cut again. 'These feelings are bringing up bad memories. I miss my family. I don't like how I was snatched away from them to become this.'

Something was wrong. 'Funny what you notice, but while we were making love I saw thin white lines on her arms. I didn't know what it meant at first, but I have an inkling.' Rather than pry Tim asked instead, "Did Devlin say anything when you asked for the laptop?" She didn't answer so Tim went back to the bed.

'One...one little one can't hurt,' Samantha pulled out a razor from her pocket and dragged it across my wrist, drawing a thin line of blood. She hurried and washed the razor, putting it back in her pocket and dabbed her newest addition to her arm with wet toilet paper then tossed it into the trash. She pulled a bracelet around it and headed back out to Tim. "What did you ask?"

"Did Devlin say anything when you asked for the laptop?"

"Something about going back to Gotham, paying our respects to the Wayne family."

"Did you say paying respects? No . . . No it can't be," Tim suddenly went cold inside. 'They were supposed to come for me. No, they can't be dead. My messages, they had to have gotten through.' Tears welled up. 'I don't believe it . . .I won't.' Tim threw the keychain across the room and let his knees buckle. 'No.' He crawled back over to the laptop and sent another coded message to Oracle. His only hope now was whether he could escape Devlin's clutches. Tim pulled out the GPS devise and slipped it back into his waistband. It seemed Batman's plan had backfired in more ways than one.

"Tim, you don't know for sure if they are dead yet."

"What do you mean . . . Why would he say that if their not?" Then Tim realized Devlin would have boasted to him. 'Oh Tim, you big ass dummy, he's trying to cause you to doubt yourself. Trying to manipulate you. You just sent a text to Barbara about that ' Tim quickly pulled out his GPS device and sent Oracle another text.

TBTBTB

Barbara Gordon, Oracle received two messages from Red Robin. She read them with great interest. 'Devlin wants Tim to continue stealing from accounts . . . When is your ETA for rescue. He has an ally.' She read the second one and her heart sank. 'Oh no . . . You must hurry . . . Tim believes they're all dead, I better send this one to Dick.'

Her computer chimed again when a third message came through. 'Sorry, mistaken about the second. Devlin heading back to Gotham . . . Me and ally will try to find a way out. Where are those pesky birds when you need them?'

STSTST

"Are you going to let who ever that is know that it's you jumping over your head right now?" Samantha asked.

"I just did. It's only one way. That person will pass it along," Tim said. 'If there is anyone to pass it along to. I've got to know and the only way to do that is to escape.' Tim disconnected the device and returned it to his waistband. 'It's looking like I have no choice but to go through that list. Lucius knows with regards to WE, that the money will be returned. but the others . . . I'll be committing a crime for someone if I do. I don't know if I can live with myself. My fingerprints will be all over this keyboard.'

Samantha could tell Tim was trying to decide what to do. "What if you make the downloads take longer than expected? Can't you do that? It gives us time and Devlin must wait until all that money is in his account so we won't be able to move. Gives your friends a little bit more to get to us."

"I already fixed it with Wayne Enterprise. They already know about the hack by now and they know it was me and for what reason. The money can be returned . . . But the others . . . Their systems I could easily crack, but there's no one at those places that know me . . . I'd be an accessory to a crime . . . With what I've been taught that goes against everything I believe," Tim hesitated. 'Don't spill it Drake. It goes against everything too.' He sighed. "I'd rather have Devlin kill me than hurt someone else. I won't steal any more. I can't."

"Is there anyway to make it look like the laptop crashed? We don't have another one here, it's back on the island with your family."

'Man, this girl is smart. Why didn't I think of that? Maybe because I needed the laptop.' Tim gave a sideways smirk. "I can do more than that."

Tim typed a command that let him in to see the software of the operating system, especially the email software. He wrote a program that would go off like a virus that would shut down any unauthorized transactions by this computer. Then he wrote a virus that would cause a chain reaction and backfire only on this computer. It would lock up the system if anyone tried to use it after hacking into the accounts. They would need the encryption code to release it. It would also leave the traces in place.

"There that should do it. I'll have to begin hacking the systems, but this should stop the transactions from going anywhere," Tim explained. "Luckily, the people on this list, they all keep their money in the same bank. Getting into individual accounts is one thing, taking everything in one fell swoop is another thing. The program I just wrote will make it look like someone tried to take each individually and was blocked out. That will take about six hours to complete. Then I instructed the software to send out a virus to this computer shutting it down completely unless it has the right command key." Tim stated. 'I included some pretty incriminating evidence against Devlin as well. The command key will be sent to Commissioner Gordon with Red Robin's signature . . . If the computer isn't destroyed.'

Samantha nodded, awed at how he was able to do things all under Devlin's nose.

Something caught Tim's eye when he looked up, a reflection or a flash of light. He recognized what it was. He immediately looked down and typed a quick message on the computer, then turned it so only Samantha could see it. He was kicking himself mentally for not doing this. He should have been searching for something like this when he first found himself in the room. Better late then never.

=Does Devlin have security cameras? If so, I just spotted one in this room. He's been watching us.=

'Shit.' Samantha pretended to stretch and looked around the room. She leaned closer to Tim and acted like she was kissing on his neck. "I don't think he can hear us. He would have said something earlier."

"Well that's good. Keep doing what you're doing. I'm going to see if I can hack into the security system." Tim saw a folder that said cameras. 'Devlin, you're not very smart when it comes to labeling your folders.' Tim checked the folder and inside was several clips, primarily of the room they were in. There was a number attached to the camera. 'Devlin, you're going to keep getting an eyeful as well as something else.'

Samantha massaged Tim's chest. She didn't want to distract him that much. She left light kisses on his neck. "What are you doing?"

"It didn't take Tim long to find several clips of him working at the computer and him and Sammie doing their thing. 'Jeeze Devlin, you're one pervert aren't you.' Tim worked up a loop file that would run for several hours. He knew they would catch on once the light didn't change in the window, but it might buy them some time. 'I'm supposed to look like I'm hacking into people's accounts. Tim set it in motion. "Good. Now he can't watch us. And, just maybe we can escape on our own this way too. Ask the escort inside."

"He has a gun on him," Samantha quailed. She didn't want Tim to get hurt. "He could shoot you."

"He's not going to shoot me," Tim said. "I won't let him. Give me a minute." Tim looked around to find something he could use as a weapon. There was nothing in the room itself. Devlin saw to that. Tim looked in the closet near the bathroom. Inside he found a long pole, just the right length as his bow staff. It had a hook on it. This was a much older building with double sash windows. The pole must be used to open the top one. Tim grabbed the pole and waited by the door. "Okay, ask him in. Give him any excuse."

Samantha walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Hey, can you come in here. We need you to look at this laptop for a second. I think it's broken."

"I don't know anything about computers except playing games," the escort answered. "Hand it over and I'll take a look at it."

Tim could see that the guy wasn't budging. 'He's got to come into the room.'

"We need you to come in. If there's a delay, Devlin won't like it. Besides if you look at it in here I'll let you have some fun with me." Samantha said seductively.

'The boss might see, but I can't let that guy know there's a camera in the room,' the escort thought. "Okay, but make it quick. Hey, where's the kid?"

"Right here," Tim struck out with the makeshift bo staff. The guy didn't fall at first. He started to pull his gun. "Sorry, no gun-play here." Tim struck the guy on the hand where the gun went flying across the room where it fell behind the bed."

"Why you little . . ."

Tim spun the pole and smacked the escort across the face. "No swearing, there's a lady present."

"I don't care of you're Devlin's golden goose, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"I don't think your boss would like that." As the man leapt to grab Tim by the waist, Tim leapt aside using the pole then bringing it down hard on the back of the man's head. That was enough to knock him senseless. 'At least now I feel like I'm doing something to aid in my own escape,' Tim thought. "We need to hide him."

Samantha stared at Tim surprised at what just happened. 'He's a trained fighter?'

Tim picked up the man using the fireman's carry and moved him to the bathroom and put him in the shower. He took the man's keys. "Come on we're getting out of here. Grab the laptop. We're going to need it as evidence. Is there a back stairs?"

Samantha had the laptop in her hands. "Yes, no one uses it though." Samantha exited the room first and went left.

Tim stopped and locked the door, then tossed the keys on a nearby table. He kept the pole because it gave him a sense of security and he felt more like Red Robin. 'I just hope there aren't any security cameras. They're going to learn soon enough that we flew the coop.' Tim followed Samantha down the back stairs.

Once they got all the way down the stairs Samantha led Tim down the hallway to an exit. "Once we leave, we need to run to the nearest boat and get back to my island home."

"So where do we go from here?"

Samantha pointed straight ahead. "This walk way right here would lead us down to the docks, I'm pretty sure Devlin has it guarded though. We could sneak onto a boat if we're careful enough."

"Wait what about my family? They were on Fortune Island."

Samantha looked at Tim. "That's where we're headed."

'I just hope I find them alive' Tim thought.

"You ready?" Samantha asked, holding the door ready to push it open at any minute.

"Yeah, let's go."

Pushing the door open, Samantha slipped out and started to head down the walk way with Tim behind her. They spotted two guards standing around talking to each other on the docks.

"Let me take care of them."

"Okay, be careful."

Tim felt the best defense was an offense. He rushed the two guys pushing one into the water and the other striking him with the pole staff. Neither expected the sudden attack. They were both incapacitated in record time. While Tim was taking care of the two men, Samantha headed over to a boat. She waved him over once he was done.

"It's a good thing I took them by surprise. We better get going the other guy is almost out of the water."

"Can you start this? I'm little to no help when it comes to boats...even if I lived on the islands my entire life."

"Sure . . ." Tim started the motor with no difficulty. 'Bruce taught me how to drive all kinds of vehicles, including boats.' Tim turned the boat headed out towards more open water.

Continues with part 18


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams?

Serpent in Paradise

Part 18

"Which direction is Fortune Island?" asked Tim.

"Just south of here," Samantha pointed, directing Tim.

Tim turned the boat so it was pointing south and headed across the water. "How far is it?"

"Maybe an hour, hour and a half tops." Samantha sat down rubbing her wrist. It was hurting.

"That's what I figured originally," Tim looked where Samantha was sitting. "Are you okay, you're holding your wrist."

"I'm fine." Samantha gripped her wrist tighter.

"Look, I can tell you're lying," Tim said. "I was trained to notice such things. I'll let it go once. If you're hurt, I know someone who can help."

Samantha looked away somewhat ashamed and held out her wrist. 'It doesn't' matter. He probably already saw the scars earlier when we were in the shower.'

"How did you cut your wrist? That will get infected if it's not taken care of." Tim suspected she'd been cutting herself. He wanted to at least save her dignity.

Samantha reached into her pocket and pulled out a razor blade. "With this."

'Oh shit . . ." Tim's eyes narrowed. He had to do something fast. He knew what the next thought might be, if she hadn't tried it already. "Look, cutting yourself isn't the answer. I should know."

"It helps dull the pain a bit dealing with Devlin and his men," Samantha confessed. "I shouldn't have to live like this anymore. I don't want to."

"And you won't," Tim said. "Look, I got to a point where I thought my life was over. I was making a lot of mistakes. I couldn't do what I wanted to do because I kept getting hurt and it was taking far longer for the injuries to heal, not to mention my family was being a little over protective. I almost made the biggest mistake of my life. And I would have been hurting more than just myself."

"Tim, I don't have anyone else," Samantha argued. "Who would I hurt by removing myself from this world? Absolutely no one." Samantha could feel the tears build up.

"What about your parents . . . Siblings . . . Cousins . . . Aunts and Uncles . . . Friends . . . And . . . Me." Tim added that last one because he was starting to care for her and not for obvious reasons.

'I would hurt him if I died? No one ever said that before.' Samantha had a surprised look. "I don't have family."

"But you told me about your parents."

"I don't even know if they are still alive. Early on, Devlin said he would kill them if I didn't do as he said."

"Maybe Devlin was bluffing. They could be alive," Tim added.

'Was it possible?' Samantha thought. "Maybe when we get to the island, I should stay and look for them."

"You never know," Tim said. " Well, we should be coming up on the island right now."

Samantha sighed heavily, "I guess once we get there we're going our separate ways? There's no use for me after this."

"That's not true. Your testimony along with mine can help put Devlin behind bars."

"Okay," Samantha agreed. 'Can I stay by his side?'

Tim could tell Samantha was nervous. 'How long had it been since she'd seen her parents?' he wondered. He tried to put her at ease "It's okay. They don't know you're coming so this will be a surprise for them, too." Tim guided the boat closer to the docks leading to the village. It was just a couple days ago that Bruce mentioned he walked to the village. 'I better dock the boat.' As they approached the dock, Tim leapt out and did a flip. He hadn't done one in a long time, but it came natural to him. 'As if my body was telling me it was ready to begin the next stages of my retraining.'

Samantha watched as Tim flipped out of the boat. 'Such a show off,' she thought. 'Now, why would I think that? I don't even know him. We've only known each other for maybe a day. But I feel so . . . so comfortable with him . . . as if . . . as if . . . Sammie, don't get your hopes up. He's probably got a girlfriend back home.'

Tim was tying the boat when he spied two men coming his way. They were carrying guns and they weren't villagers. "Toss me the pole."

Samantha tossed the pole to Tim. She observed how he got himself ready to fight. Remembering when he used the pole as a weapon on Devlin's escort, her eyes grew even wider as she watched Tim take out two guards much larger than him.

The guards rushed down the dock at Tim pulling their guns in position. Tim raced to meet them in turn, flipped over their heads, and brought the staff down on the furthest one. He landed and turned bringing the staff up to block and to strike at one of the two men.

Samantha couldn't help but watch Tim. 'He looks so graceful, like a bird in flight. He took both of them on, with no problem.'

Tim swept the feet out from under one guy and struck him in the chin and knocked him out. The other fired his gun and Tim felt the bullet graze his arm. He immediately went into action; knocking the gun from the man's hand with his makeshift staff and sweeping the staff back around to send it up against the man's head to knock him out as well. He went back down the dock and helped Samantha out of the boat.

"Come on. We better move before they come to," Tim said. "I've only been to the Village once. Devlin's men led me on a path through the jungle. Do you know which direction it is from here? This boat dock looks like it might have been set up by a private residence."

"Yes I do, but I wish to take care of your business first," Samantha said. "We need to find your family."

"Don't worry about me right now. My family can take care of themselves. Your family needs you, too. Let's go there first."

Sammie started off in a direction completely opposite of the resort. "The village isn't far from here. Just about half a mile."

Tim didn't question her judgment. It was possible they had been moved, but knowing Bruce he would have worked out a plan.

'A short cut," Samantha tried to remember. "There was a short cut to the village."

Samantha looked around and found the trail, pushing the branches down and out she started to make her way through the trees. Since Tim didn't have an opportunity to explore, he had no idea where they were going. He had to trust her.

Samantha remembered there was a waterfall near by. She walked towards the sound. The crystal clear water reminded her that they were almost there. She started to get excited. 'I've never been back at the village in the three years she had been with Devlin. She started to run through the jungle letting the branches from trees and leaves brush against her, heading toward the center of the island.

Tim heard the sound of a waterfall. 'Was this the same waterfall that we went to find Damian? If it is, then the Village must have been somewhere on the other side.'

After passing further north and east of the waterfall, there was a clearing up ahead where the village rested. Samantha could see the structures through the trees. Her heart sped up with anticipation. 'Maybe every one is still there. My family could be waiting there for me.' As she got closer, Samantha stopped dead in her tracks. 'Nothing . . . there's nothing, no voices, no music, no sound at all, just the birds.' As she approached, she saw the reason why. She almost sank down to her knees, but she needed to know. She raced to the one building that she remembered and it was there she nearly broke down.

Tim followed her through the Village. His heart sank as he remembered Devlin's last words. 'He did it. He really did it.' The stench of death was everywhere. The village had been destroyed. Every man and woman had been cut down. Tim moved forward to stare at the bodies. It was not new to him. He saw adults buried in rubble, riddled with bullets, but no children. The children were gone? Tim spotted a road sign that had been knocked down. Welcome to Fortune Island. It was the same island. How could they destroy a village and have no one notice? It didn't make any sense.

As Samantha moved through the village ahead of Tim, she went through the bodies, scanning each one closely. She didn't recognize anyone so she ended up going into one of the huts. Well, part of one. She stepped over bodies and pushed parts of the fallen hut out of the way. There were two bodies underneath holding hands, huddled together. They were her parents. She could tell by the rings on their fingers, and the necklace around her mother's neck.

Tim followed Samantha and watched as she entered a partially standing hut. He could see her pause then kneel down. Her body was shaking. 'She must have found them,' Tim swallowed the lump in his throat. It reminded him of the time when he found his father with Captain Boomerang lying dead nearby. His father had a boomerang sticking out of his chest. He then saw Samantha reach down and remove something from each person. Then she returned from the hut.

"Those were your parents," Tim stated.

Samantha slipped the two rings around the necklace and secured it around my neck. "Yes," She didn't know what to say. Her anger seethed inside. She wanted to kill Devlin now. He destroyed her life and she wasn't going to get that back.

"There's nothing more we can do here. We better head to the resort. My family may need my help."

Sammie didn't say anything. She just started walking.

Tim could feel the anger and the hate coming off her. 'She could kill the next person she meets. That anger is going to need redirecting,' he thought. 'Hate isn't going to bring them back, and revenge will not bring them back either.'

Samantha understood death perfectly. "Nothing is bringing them back. I could get my revenge and bring peace to myself."

"No, you couldn't."

"How would you know," Samantha bit back.

"Because I've been there. Bruce Wayne adopted me, but he isn't my real Dad. Both my parents were murdered. There is no peace. You live it every day, unless it can be channeled, redirected to do good."

"How do you suppose I do that Tim Wayne?"

"By fighting, and I don't mean killing; seeing that justice is done. Working with young people so they don't get involved with the wrong people, that's what I try to do, in certain ways. In others . . . It's complicated."

Samantha just shook my head and continued to walk. 'I need to grieve, silently. He doesn't understand.'

They walked the rest of the way in silence, each in their own thoughts.

'I wonder if I should talk to Bruce. She's going to need time to grieve.'

One of Samantha's hands clutched onto the rings around her neck. The tears fell heavily down her cheeks.

After about an hour of walking, they came in sight of the resort. There was someone standing on the roof, someone with a cape. Tim recognized who it was. 'I don't believe it. Stephanie?' He spotted a couple more capes. They were looking the other way. "Hey we're in luck. Looks like everything's okay."

Samantha nodded her head slowly. She could see someone standing on the roof and they were wearing some kind of costume.

Tim did a whistle that only Batgirl would know and waved. She bent down and called to someone. In moments as they drew closer several people came running toward them, one of them on crutches.

"TIM! Oh my god, TIM!" Sasha raced down the beach when she spotted Tim.

"Tim!" Dick tried to run, but the crutches were only allowing him to move so fast. He spotted the girl following behind Tim. 'Who's that girl with him?'

"Sasha, Dick, Jason, where's Damian and Alfred?"

"You little scamp, you escaped, and just when Bruce came up with a plan to rescue you," Jason stated.

Bruce encircled Tim in my arms. "We were coming to find you. Someone sabotaged the plane. Alfred is working on it. The Birds of Prey arrived about three hours ago. They made short work of the other men. How did you escape?"

"Oh . . . I'm sorry . . . This is Samantha. She helped me escape. Bruce . . . Dad . . . They killed not only her parents, they destroyed the village."

"What? How?" Bruce demanded. "We would have heard gunfire."

"They had to have used silencers. They took the children, too. Can she come with us? She has no one. Please."

Samantha lagged back so she could give Tim's family space.

The pleading look in Tim's eyes told Bruce much. To leave the girl here alone to fend for herself would be cruel. 'I can see the same look in her eyes that had been in mine, that had been in three of my son's eyes,' he thought. "Very well. What happened to your arm?" Bruce rubbed his thumb just below the mark he spotted on Tim's left arm.

"It's nothing a bullet grazed me."

"Better have Alfred take care of that. Don't want to get it infected."

"Sure. Can we get something to eat . . . I haven't eaten since I was kidnapped and I'm starving." Tim held out his hand for Samantha. "It's okay, you're coming with us."

Samantha stared at Tim's hand then reached out for it. She was scared. She felt like they kept looking at her.

"Tim, why don't you take Samantha is it? Why don't you two get something to eat. I have to see Alfred at the airfield and help him with the plane. Damian will be glad see you."

'There's more of them,' Samantha thought. 'I miss my family.' She couldn't stop the tears.

As Samantha grabbed Tim's hand, he gave it a squeeze and for the first time, Tim could see that she was slightly older than him, and a scared teenage girl. All the maturity had left her face. He also saw the tears streaming down and stepped up and gave her a hug. "It's all right. It will be okay." Tim looked into her face and wiped away her tears. "Just don't let my brother Dick see you, he's a hug-a-holic. He's the one on crutches."

Samantha tried to hold in the sob. She just ended up coughing a little. "I need to lay down." Her energy was starting to wane from all the excitement and fear running from Devlin and his men.

"Come on . . . I'll take you to a place where you can have some privacy . . . Though I don't really know if you can. They smashed in my door."

Tim led Samantha to a boardwalk area where there was a collection of five hut-like structures. One of them had a broken door. "Will you stay with me?"

Tim led Samantha to the room that had been his. "I could bring us both something to eat. I think Bruce would like to talk to me later."

"Okay." Samantha stared around the room. Some things were broken but it looks like the room had been cleaned.

"I'll see about getting a room with a door," Tim blushed. "Wouldn't want to be disturbed."

Tim left and went to the dining hall. He grabbed a couple of plates. He spied one of the workers through the kitchen. The person's face nodded toward him. Tim wasn't quite sure what it was about, until he remembered the Village being destroyed. Some of the workers here at the resort probably had families that had been killed by Devlin's men. 'I guess they're grateful to be here instead of at the Village.' Tim piled food onto both plates. Alfred would be either appalled or pleased that he was eating. He then went to the front desk and grabbed the key to the room next to Dick's on the other side. That room was empty. Then I headed back to his original room.

Samantha sat on the bed, trying to get comfortable but her wrist started to hurt, again. She was holding her wrist to her chest when Tim walked back into the room.

Tim came in carrying the plates and the new keycards. "Here we go. I hope you're hungry." Tim put the plates down on the small table by the window. He could not help but notice she was holding her wrist. "Let me take a look at that."

Samantha held out her wrist for him to examine.

Tim noticed it was red and puffy. "You might be getting an infection in there. As soon as Alfred and Bruce come back, you better have Alfred look at it.

"Okay," Samantha replied a little quiet.

"Are you feeling okay? You don't look too good." Tim took a bite of his food.

"I'm just exhausted. I think I'm going to eat and then lay down." Samantha took a small bite of food. This was the first time she had eaten all day.

They ate in silence. Tim finished his plate while he noticed Samantha ate only a portion. Her eyes were starting to droop. "Why don't you lie down and get some rest. I'll put out the do not disturb sign . . . What little good that will do with no door. Maybe if you get a nap, we can switch rooms later. I need to brief Bruce on everything anyway." Tim picked up the laptop. Samantha had been carrying it the whole time. "I'll take this to a safe place."

Samantha yawned and lied down on the bed.

Tim covered her with the blankets and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 'I better debrief Bruce. He wasn't going to be pleased with some of it, but I did my best to protect those assets.'

Continues with Part 19


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Note: Damian will be acting a little OOC due to an injury.

Serpent in Paradise

Part 19

Tim was still hungry so he decided to go to the dining hall. As Tim entered, he saw that Dick and Jason were there and they were in a deep conversation. They were discussing various ways of getting off the island if the plane could not be fixed. Tim grabbed a smaller plate this time grabbing some dessert.

"Why can't Dad send for the bat jet?" Jason argued.

"Because we now have someone who doesn't know our secret identities," Dick countered. "Do you want her discovering that?"

'No, I guess not."

Dick spotted Tim and waved him over to the table.

"Boy, am I ever glad to be back. I really thought . . ." Tim started to say until he realized Dick and Jason were still in deep conversation.

"What if we could have asked the Birds to bring us a boat?"

"I don't think that would've been a problem, but the time it would have taken for them to get it to us something else could have happened."

"If we could have found a way to get over there, but it seems Baby Bird here found his own way home," Jason stated as Tim sat down with his chosen dessert.

Tim was ever so glad that Devlin had lied, hearing his two older brothers talk. "I'm glad you were able to get my messages," Tim stated once he could get a word in edgewise.

"Yes, Oracle helped send them to us. So the ally is that girl you brought with you?"

"Yeah, she helped me to escape."

"Uh huh. She seems attached to you," Dick observed.

"Devlin took her away from her family. Used her. We went to the village and found out that Devlin killed everyone, including her parents." Tim took a bite of his dessert. "Mm . . . promised I'd help her . . ." Tim said with a mouthful of chocolate mousse.

"Hmmm, so how did you two meet?" Jason asked.

"Devlin wanted me to hack into the WE system," Tim explained. "She was sent to persuade me."

One of Jason's eyebrows perked up. "Persuade you? Did it work?"

"NO, " Tim argued, blushing. "Well . . . Maybe . . . I mean, I don't have to hack into WE's system. I have my own special keys. I set things up so it would look like the system was hacked and the money stolen, but it would get returned. I guess I persuaded her to leave Devlin."

"Oh, Timmy you sly dog, you. Well at least you're getting her out of a bad life style," Jason smirked.

"Come on Jay." Tim continued to blush. He leaned his head down so he could continue the conversation without Jason teasing him. "Devlin didn't want me to just break into WE and steal, he wanted me to hack into other people's accounts as well. He threatened . . . He threatened to kill . . . Everyone . . . If I didn't."

"We're all fine, Tim," Jason reassured him. "I know how you are about protecting your family. Nothing bad happened to us."

Tim nodded, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. He came close to losing them, and he didn't want to take that for granted.

"Go and see Damian before you go back to...Samantha was it?" Dick stated. "He's been looking for you."

"Okay. I really am glad you're all right. Don't mind me, I'm just freaking out a bit."

It was a good thing that Tim was sitting next to Dick. The eldest Wayne leaned over and wrapped his arms around Tim. "We'll be fine."

Tim grabbed Dick. "I . . . I'm afraid . . . I lost the keychain you gave me."

"I'll get you another one, or a better one," Dick said as he rubbed Tim's back.

'Damn that Devlin,' Tim thought, his body shaking from the emotional release.

Dick could feel Tim shaking against him. "Hey, hey calm down."

"Devlin made me think I lost you," Tim revealed. "He was going to take me away. Make me steal from others."

"That would never happened," said Dick. "You have too big of a heart to steal from people." Dick turned in his chair so he was facing Tim. He pulled him closer.

Tim let the emotions he held in for so long wash out of him. He needed his brothers. "Jason . . ." Tim reached out a hand for other older brother.

Jason pulled a chair closer to Tim and reached over to his free side and hugged him.

Tim needed to touch his brothers to know they were real and with him. ' . . . That this isn't some kind of dream and I'm going to wake up in Devlin's clutches still.'

Tim clutched onto Dick with one hand and held Jason's shirt with his other. Jason could tell he was very badly shaken up about what Devlin did. He rubbed Tim's back saying soothing words trying to calm him down. "It's okay Tim, we're here. We're not going anywhere."

It took a few more minutes before Tim was calm enough to break away. He didn't really want to leave feeling that safety net being restored, but he needed to see Damian. "Is Sasha with Damian? I take it Bruce and Alfred are still working on the plane?"

"Yeah, he wanted to spend some time with her," Jason shook his head at the strangeness of it. It wasn't like Damian to spend time with Sasha.

Tim also found it strange. "What happened to Damian? I was knocked out."

"He was beaten and tossed around a bit," Jason explained. "He had a nasty gash on his head and two swollen eyes."

"I thought they were trying to kidnap him," Tim stated. "I tried to protect him." Tim was feeling inadequate and feeling like he failed Damian.

"They were trying to use the both of you as ransom," Dick explained.

"Devlin didn't want me for ransom," Tim stated. "I better go see him. He must be pretty worried."

"Please do. I want my lady back."

"Where is he? Is he in your room, Dick?"

"Yes he is," answered Dick.

"Okay, thanks. I'll head there now." Tim raced out of the dining hall and down the wooden boardwalk to their rooms. He knocked on Dick and Damian's door.

"Yes?" Sasha opened the door. "Oh Tim!" She gave him a quick squeeze.

"Can I come in and see Damian?" Tim asked as Sasha held him.

"Of course." Sasha released Tim and opened the door to let him in.

"Damian?"

Damian looked up to see Tim. He reached his arms out to him.

Tim rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his little brother. Tim never thought they would be holding Damian this manner. Tim almost burst into tears thinking he would never see Damian again. "I'm sorry. I didn't do a good job protecting you. I promised . . ."

"Tim . . ." Damian started to cry. "I called out for you and you didn't come get me." He finally let out the tears he was holding in.

"I couldn't," Tim explained, crying too. "They took me away from you . . . From everyone . . . I was taken to a different island."

Damian latched onto Tim, not wanting to let him go. Their relationship had improved the past six months. "You can't leave me again. I thought they were going to kill me."

"I was told . . . You . . .Everyone . . . Was dead . . ." Tim cried.

"Stay with me. I can sleep now knowing you're," Damian yawned. "Back . . ." He was starting to nod off. "You're real right . . . Not a hallucination?"

"No . . .you're real . . . I'm real . . . You know, someone helped me to escape and she's more frightened than you. Do you want to meet her?"

Damian nodded. "Carry me." It was a gentle command, sounding more like a child half Damian's age. There was no arrogance behind it.

Sasha watched the exchange. It was odd that Damian was behaving so strangely. Could it have been the blow he received to the head? He was behaving like a frightened child.

Tim picked up Damian and carried him across the walkway to his room. The door still had not been replaced. He stood outside with Damian in his arms and pointed toward the sleeping figure. "See, she's sleeping right over there. Her name is Samantha. Let's see if she's awake. I'm going to need help moving my things next to your room. I think I need a room with a door." Tim carried Damian inside the rest of the way. "Samantha, are you awake? There's someone who wants to meet you."

Samantha peeked one of her eyes open to see Tim carrying a younger boy. His skin was a tad darker then Tim's. He must be Arabic and his eyes were a crystal blue, unusual for an Arabic. "Hey . . ."

"Samantha, this is Damian, my little brother. Damian, this is Samantha. She helped me escape. Actually we helped each other escape."

Damian didn't know what caused him to reach out towards her. There was something about her, something warm and inviting, and protective. He wanted her to hold him, like a mother would hold a child. 'If Tim trusted her then I can, too.'

As the boy reached out to her, Samantha did the same taking him away from Tim. He snuggled up close.

Tim's eyes went wide. 'Well, that's a first. I've never seen Damian take to someone like that so fast. He certainly isn't acting like himself,' Tim thought. "I think he likes you."

Samantha couldn't help but smile. She looked at the boy in her arms. "I think he fell asleep, too. You're brother is so adorable." Samantha ran her fingers through his hair.

"Adorable? Damian?" Tim questioned. 'I certainly wouldn't call him adorable. Dick would, but me? He's more of a demon with me.' Tim, though, could not deny what he was witnessing. 'He certainly reacted differently than he did to Adriana.'

"You should climb up here, too, and lay with us."

"Good idea," Tim stated, though he had other thoughts on his mind that he would have preferred. 'Behave yourself Drake, you're not alone with her. You shouldn't be thinking that way.' Tim chided himself as he climbed into bed. He didn't want to disturb Damian. 'And he probably wouldn't want me to leave him anyway.'

Samantha looked at Tim. He was lying across from her with Damian between them. She felt comfortable and even loved.

Tim was hoping to move her and Samantha to a room with a door. 'But I guess it can wait,' Tim thought, yawning.

Samantha reached across Damian and grabbed Tim's hand. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for," Tim said smiling. "And you are most welcome my lady," he said sleepily.

Samantha's heart fluttered. 'That was sweet.'

Before falling asleep, Tim planted a kiss on Damian's head. "No bad dreams, brother. I'm here to keep them away."

Samantha closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep a second time.

Bruce came back to talk to Tim to find out more on what happened. He looked for him and found him asleep in the room with the broken door, along with Samantha, the girl who helped him. He noticed that Damian was sleeping between them. Seeing that peaceful scene Bruce turned to one of the Birds of Prey. "Watch over them. Tomorrow we will be leaving."

"Will do," answered Black Canary.

Continues with Part 20


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? The original Chapter 20 has been skipped due to obvious reasons, too explicit for the general public and could not be edited to where it would make the most sense. So this chapter has been marked as a double chapter. Another note: Damian will be acting OOC for the next few chapters.**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 20/21

It seems neither of them were immune to nightmares. Seeing the bodies in the village they had morphed into Tim's own family. He was able to wake himself up without waking anyone else. Damian was tossing in his sleep, even kicking out. Samantha was weeping. Tim tried to sooth both. He rubbed Samantha's back while he tried to hold Damian. Damian started to struggle harder, which meant his was turning into a night terror. "Damian, Damian it 's okay. Wake up. I'm here," Tim tried to sooth him, but Damian's was especially stubborn. "Dami . . ." Tim used Damian's nickname.

Damian cried out for Tim. 'They came back for me...they were going to kill me.' The images were terrifying. "No...No...go...leave me alone...I didn't do anything!...Tim..." Damian started to toss and turn. "TIM!" Tears started to fall down Damian's cheeks. "Help me...please..." The man raised his hand. 'The gun was pointed towards me,' Terror filled him as the man was going to pull the trigger. "TIM...AHHHHHHHH!"

"DAMIAN! I'm Here!" Tim grabbed on to him hugging him tight. "Damian . . . it's okay . . . I'm here . . ." Tim started rocking him. "Shhhhh no one's going to hurt you, I'm here. I'm right here. Come on Damian, wake up," Tim coaxed. "You can do it . . . Your safe . . . You're okay . . . .shhhhhh . . .shhhhhh."

Damian's eyes snapped open. He couldn't stop shaking. He clamped his hands around Tim and started crying.

"Shhhhhhh. It's okay." Tim continued to rock him, though he was puzzled. He never knew Damian to cry like that. He usually kept a lot of his bad dreams to himself. Sometimes he would go to Dick, but this time. He had cried out for Tim. Samantha was now awake hearing Damian's screams. "It's okay. I'm here, I'm not going to leave." Tim got up holding onto Damian and started pacing. If Tim had a rocking chair he'd be sitting in it. His earliest memories were his mother rocking him, but it wasn't in a chair. It was in some kind of swing. Her face was in shadow. It was odd. "It's all right."

"I don't want to be here anymore," Damian sobbed. "I want to go home!" He wailed. 'I don't want to have these night terrors anymore. I'm not getting any sleep.'

"I think Alfred and Dad are trying to get the plane fixed so we can go home. Do you want me to find out?"

"No, don't leave me," Damian continued to sob. "They're going to come for me again." Damian tried to snuggle into Tim even more.

"No, they won't come for you," Tim said while he still held Damian. He was acting like a frightened eleven-year-old boy, not his usual arrogant self. Tim picked up the pole that he used. It was leaning against the wall. He planted the pole like a spear. "I won't let them. We can go together. Samantha, why don't you take my staff and act as our guard. We'll go see Dad and Alfred. Besides, we need to have Alfred look at Samantha's wrist."

Samantha never saw a little one so scared before. He was shaking and his eyes kept darting around, looking for some one. "I will." She wanted to help him and picked up the pole.

"Okay . . . Let's go see Dad." Tim carried Damian while Samantha followed, watching their backs. He knocked on Bruce and Alfred's door.

"Master Timothy! Master Bruce said you returned," Alfred exclaimed. "My boy . . ." He was about to give the boy a hug when he noticed Damian trembling in Timothy's arms and a young lady behind him. "Who is this?"

Samantha felt embarrassed and held the pole behind her.

"This is Samantha. She helped me escape. And right now she's acting as guard against the bad men. She received a grieves wound on her wrist." Tim said, playing it up. "And can use your attention."

"Oh my. Well we cannot have that. A guard must have two healthy wrists," Alfred said, joining in the fun. "Come in my dear and let me have a look."

Samantha followed Alfred and Tim inside of the room.

"Is Bruce available? Damian wants to go home."

"Master Bruce is filing a flight plan. I was about to come and wake everyone so we can begin packing."

"Actually I want to speak to Dick and use his laptop," Tim said. "I gave Bruce Devlin's laptop for safe keeping." Tim pulled from his waistband the two devices. He handed Alfred the GPS device to be stored with the other special equipment. "I need to send something to Commissioner Gordon. Damian do you want to stay here with Samantha so she can guard you?"

Alfred waved the young lady to a seat. "Let me look at that wrist."

Damian nodded his head and reached out for Samantha.

Before Samantha walked over to Alfred, she took Damian into her arms and sat down.

Alfred took the young lady's left wrist in his hand and examined it. "Your wrist is swollen. You've developed an infection. We cannot have that." Alfred went over to the trunk and pulled out a small bottle already prepared. "I want you to start taking these. As soon as you are able, we shall have you soak your wrist then when we return to Gotham, we'll have our family Doctor take a look at it."

"I'll be back," Tim kissed Damian on the head and Samantha on the lips. He went to look for Dick. He knocked on his door first.

Dick limped over to open the door. "Hey Tim." He then limped back to sit on the bed.

"Can I use your laptop? Also, Alfred wants us to pack. He told me Bruce is filing a flight plan."

"Okay. The laptop is over there." Dick pointed over to the table and headed over to the closet and pulled out his suitcase and started to fill it up.

Tim sat at Dick's laptop and plugged in the flash drive. "You may want to pack for Damian. He's with Alfred and Samantha right now. He had a really bad night terror." Tim opened the special email program and selected Gordon's email. He then clicked on attachments and started attaching the files. He wrote a note and signed it with his signature of Red Robin and sent it off. "Thanks. Now Devlin won't be trying anything like that again. And when he arrives in Gotham, the GCPD will be waiting for him."

"What was Damian's terror about? Did he tell you?" Dick questioned.

"He thought the men who kidnapped him were coming back for him. I wish I could have protected him from that," Tim said, feeling guilty.

Dick went over to Tim and hugged him. "It's okay. He's still here with us. All we can do now is help him get through his terrors."

"I've never seen him so scared before. They really did a number on him. It's as if they didn't care that he was just a kid." Tim's hands were balling into fists. He felt like he wanted to punch something.

Dick could feel the anger pouring out of Tim. Dick hugged him tighter. "Come on. Let's go check on our brother."

"Yeah. Then we better tell our resident lovebirds they need to pack. They're not going to be too happy about that."

"Like they aren't going to go at it when we get back to the manor," Dick scoffed.

"I think they're trying for a second baby since they lost the first one," Tim said.

"I wish them the best of luck. Maybe they will have twins this time around," Dick smiled.

"Maybe. I better go knock on their door and go pack my bag. I don't have much actually."

"Please be careful, Tim. I don't want you getting an eyeful of whatever they are doing." Dick remembered walking in on them. It was weird, and embarrassing.

"Awe come on Dick, I'm not six," Tim countered.

"I'm just looking out for you," Dick replied. Dick knew he couldn't do that anymore now, when it came to things like that. 'He's already active in that area, thanks to that . . . that . . .' He didn't want to mention her name. He knew Tim would have waited if she hadn't been around and wormed her way into Tim's life.

"I promise I will be careful." Tim smiled slightly. He felt warmth spread through his chest. Tim was appreciating it more just how much Dick does care. He almost lost that.

Dick smiled and kissed his little brother's forehead. "Alright, go interrupt them and I'll check on Damian."

Tim walked to Jason and Sasha's room and knocked.

Jason stopped what he was doing, feeling annoyed. "Who is it?" He almost growled out. 'Can't they read? The Do Not Disturb sign is on the door.' They were on our third round and he didn't want to have to stop. 'If it's the maid, she can come back later.'

"It's Tim . . . Um Bruce is getting a flight plan ready. He wants everyone to pack."

"Alright!" Jason yelled back, then groaned. He really wanted to finish here first but what Bruce says goes.

"Ohhhh," Sasha said disappointed.

"It's only a day's flight from Gotham. Looks like we'll have to finish what we started later, my love," Jason gave her another kiss. "Maybe we could head back to one of the safe houses. We won't be disturbed there."

"Mmmmm sounds good to me," Sasha agreed, then added her own idea. "And maybe a rooftop or two."

"Hell yeah," Jason said. The idea was keeping him distracted. This is going to be a problem.'

"You're not getting off that easily. Maybe we should just finish," Sasha said. "I wouldn't want to waste it." Sasha wrapped her legs around him. "Give us say 30 minutes maybe an hour," She shouted back at Tim.

"Um okay. Bruce didn't . . . Oh never mind," Tim blushed as he heard the commotion. He shook his head and went back to his room. He didn't have a lot of packing to do, but it would get rid of whatever images he had in his mind at that moment.

Continues with Part 22


	21. Chapter 22

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams?**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 22

Tim went to his room and started packing his bag. He grabbed the blanket that Bruce had wrapped him in, folded it, and placed it inside his suitcase. He grabbed his pajamas he had worn and put them in next. He hadn't worn that many clothes even if he had a weeks worth in his bag. There wasn't much else he wanted to bring back. He really hadn't had a chance to explore the island before Devlin kidnapped him. He was ready to go home. After zipping up his bag, Tim dragged his suitcase behind him and went to Alfred's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in Master Timothy. We are almost packed."

"I'm all packed, too." Tim saw the look on Samantha's face. Everything she owned was either around her neck or on her back. "Come with me, Samantha. Damian you can come, too."

Damian clung onto Samantha. 'She's stronger than she looks. She's able to carry me.'

'I don't have anything. I'm literally starting a new life with nothing, just my parents' jewelry.' Samantha shifted Damian to her hip.

Tim took her by the hand and led her back out to the walkway and to the lobby of the resort. "I learned something while I was copying Devlin's files. You see, Devlin not only owned this resort, he owned the whole Island, and unfortunately the village as well. Since he's going to be in jail soon and all his property seized . . ." Tim approached the gift shop. He entered it and went toward the clothing area. "I don't think he'll quibble over you taking some clothes to wear."

Samantha stood in front of the rack of clothing. With Damian in her arms she started to look around for clothes. He was nodding off while she started fingering a few pieces of clothing that caught her interest.

"I can take him," Tim offered. Samantha handed Damian to Tim. He spotted a stuffed cat and grabbed it. "Damian, here you go. This is for you."

Damian took the cat and pulled it close to him. "Thank you."

Tim decided to play a little with him. It was more like a test. Tim had noticed something about Damian's behavior that he wanted to verify. "Now that cat is very special. See he'll guard your dreams for you so you don't have any more nightmares; at least the really bad ones."

"Really? Will he be with me when I have good ones, too?" Damian questioned Tim.

"Of course, he's yours to keep. He'll need a name." Tim started to get worried. Damian wasn't acting like himself. 'This really must have shattered him. He's Robin . . . I hope . . .' Tim held Damian closer and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry Robin, you'll beat this."

Damian cringed. "How can I be Robin if I'm scared. I don't think I can do it anymore."

"You were brave enough to keep me from being shot. You'll get your confidence back. Just like I'm getting mine back. How about we work together and go on a few patrols. If the crooks can't handle one Robin, just imagine what two will do."

"I don't know," Damian clutched tighter onto the cat.

"Well, I did promise to teach you the bo staff, and I can finally do that." Using that pole brought it back to Tim. "So, when we get home I'll show you some moves." Tim pointed toward Samantha as she came out carrying several outfits. "Looks like Samantha has an armful. Can you help pick out a suitcase for her?" Tim saw Dick coming in his direction. He needed to talk to him.

Damian nodded and slithered out of Tim's grip.

Tim walked out of the gift shop and over to Dick. "I have to talk to you out of earshot of Samantha. It's about Damian."

"Sure, what's wrong with him?" Dick had also noticed that Damian had been acting odd. They walked together and found a secluded spot so as not to be overheard.

"His confidence has really been shaken," Tim started out. "He's not acting like himself. He usually doesn't cling to anyone. Well, maybe to Bruce sometimes, but he just told me he doesn't think he can be Robin any more. He's acting like the ten-year-old kid we'd like him to be. He didn't bat an eye when I gave him some cock and bull story about a stuffed cat guarding his dreams. Dick, he's in real emotional trauma here."

Dick could tell the way Damian was clinging to Samantha. He was doing it now. He had a hand clasped to the end of her shirt, more like a toddler than a ten year old. "He must be in some state of shock."

"That's an understatement. He's acting like he's afraid of everything, and you know he's not."

"Any ideas on how to break him out of this?" Dick asked. 'Comfort and reassurance was the only thing I can think of. Damian's mind was in a fragile state. Anything else wrong and he might break.'

"I'm going to spend as much time with him as I can, but we both have school," Tim said. "He's not going to want to leave me out of his sight. I can't take him to high school with me. He seems to trust Samantha since I trust her, but she can't take him to school either."

"She seems to have taken a liking to him. Does Samantha have any siblings?" Dick watched as Samantha interacted with Damian in the store. She was talking to his stuffed cat.

"No," Tim said, shaking his head. "She doesn't have any family. Devlin's men killed her parents. In fact they destroyed the whole village. All she has is what she's wearing. That's why I took her to the gift shop. Dick, she's 17, almost a year and a half older than me. She has no one."

"She's coming with us right?" Dick asked. He didn't want to leave her here.

"Yes, to leave her here would be cruel. I'll see about filing immigration papers. Bruce could be her sponsor."

Dick nodded.

"Is Alfred getting your bags," Tim asked when he saw Samantha coming in their direction with a new suitcase and wearing a new dress. Damian was holding her other hand carrying his stuffed cat.

"Yes, he's bringing mine down," Dick answered and observed just how docile Damian looked and mumbled as much to Tim. It was disconcerting.

"See . . ." Tim whispered. "He's usually not like that. I think big brother Jason, and I, are going to have to do some necessary teasing to snap Damian out of it. Not that I don't like him this way . . . I'm just not used to it."

"You and Jay must do what you have to. You're right, this isn't like him," Dick whispered back.

"Give us about a week when we get back," Tim said. "We'll have him back to normal. I'll talk to Jason later. Whenever he comes back up for air."

Dick couldn't help but laugh.

"Speak of the devil, he's coming up behind you."

Dick felt a pinch to his right side. "Damn it Jason don't do that!" Dick went to hit Jason back, but saw the look on Damian's face. He looked terrified.

"Jay can I talk to you," Tim asked. "Damian stay with Samantha and Dick. I'll only be a minute."

"What's wrong with Damian?" Jason started to ask. He looked concerned.

Tim pulled Jason aside and went to the media Room. "That's what I want to talk to you about." Tim opened the door and pulled Jason inside and shut the door. He didn't want Damian overhearing. "You and I have our work cut out for us as older brothers."

Jason had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Damian's been deeply traumatized from the beating he received and my kidnapping," Tim explained. "He's never been this clingy with me. He's lost his confidence Jay. He even said he didn't know if he could be Robin any more."

Jason didn't want to believe the words coming out of Tim's mouth. Damian was more than confident. "He was the kid that beat the crap out of both of us when we first met him. That's ridiculous."

"No, it's not. We have to prove to him that he's still Robin. Just like you, Dick, and Damian needed to prove to me that I could still be Red Robin."

"You can still be Red Robin," Jason stated. "You just need to retrain."

"This isn't about me this time. Take a look at Damian," Tim stated. "Watch him right now. Tell me what you see."

Jason looked out the door to see Damian clinging onto Samantha. He wasn't quite sure what he was seeing. Is that really Damian? He's acting like . . . Like a lost little kid. "Once we're home, maybe he'll snap out of it," Jason offered.

"And maybe not," Tim countered. "We have to do something. Make him annoyed with us,something that will bring the old Damian back. Don't get me wrong, seeing him needy I do feel like protecting him more, but Damian, he can usually protect himself."

Jason held up a hand. "I think he's calling for you."

"That arrogant little bastard stole your helmet, remember," Tim stated. "We need some of that back." Tim exited the media room. "I'm coming Damian. I'm here."

"You left me," Damian whined at Tim. "Why did you leave?"

"I had to talk to Jay for a little bit. I promise, if I have to leave I'll be right back. Want me to hold you?" Tim looked over at Jason to get him to see what Dick and he saw.

'Oh you have to be kidding me,' Jason thought. 'This is not the Damian I'm use to. He would never care if Tim left. Usually he'd mumble something like I hope he never comes back.' Jason stared at Tim. "We need to fix this," He mouthed.

Damian walked over to Tim and reached up so he could pick him up.

"Up we come. Why don't we go see how Bruce is doing with the plane. We need to load all this luggage."

"Can we play with my cat later? He likes you," Damian pressed the stuffed cat to Tim's face.

"Sure, if you guide me to the airfield since I was asleep when we first arrived here."

"Can Jason do it, he's just smoochin' his girlfriend. He's not doing anything."

Tim almost laughed at that. "Um . . . Sure . . . That is if Jason doesn't mind."

"Jason, Jason!" Damian called over Tim's shoulder. "Stop kissing your girlfriend and show Tim to the airfield. Sasha, don't let him do that. He has cooties!"

"Cooties!?" Jason questioned.

'Boy it's worse than we thought,' Tim thought. 'Damian has reverted to what might be more like six years old.'

Jason pulled away from Sasha and started to lead the way to the airfield as they all pulled their luggage behind them.

Continues with Part 23


	22. Chapter 23

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!

Serpent in Paradise

Part 23

Tim carried Damian as well as pulled his suitcase behind him. Samantha was behind Tim dragging a new suitcase as well as Damian's, a look of determination and hope on her face. She was leaving one life and entering another. Tim would see to it through Oracle that Samantha's immigration status would go through without difficulty.

Bruce looked up to see his sons and two women approaching the plane. Alfred would follow with the rest of the luggage.

"So, Dad, how soon can we get this crate off the ground?" Jason asked as he approached with Sasha on his arm.

"Will 15 minutes be soon enough? All that luggage has to be stowed."

"Did you tell Bruce about Damian?" Dick quietly asked Tim as he approached.

"Not yet. I will. I wanted to wait till we're in the air, but maybe I'll tell him sooner, just as soon as we're settled on the plane. I need to work on those forms for Samantha as well."

"Okay just make sure to tell him before Damian calls him Daddy. That is really going to freak him out."

"Yeah, it would freak me out as well." Damian had fallen asleep on Tim's shoulder. Tim needed to put him down in a seat, but he wasn't letting go so easily.

"He really is hanging onto you," said Dick. 'Man getting taken from Tim like that must have freaked him out.'

"Yeah, tell me about it. I don't think I clung as much as he's doing."

"You haven't. Maybe if you place him down, pry his hands away, and then give him his cat."

"I'll try. Come on Damian, I need to put you in a seat. You need to let go. I have your cat."

"Nooo," Damian whined, protesting, but he let go anyway and relaxed.

"Don't worry, I'll sit right next to you. I have to talk to Father." Tim decided to use the formal word since Damian would use it. As Damian relaxed Tim laid him down on the seat and handed him his cat. 'Hopefully, what I said earlier will turn out to be more truth than fiction and the cat will protect him,' Tim thought. He looked over his shoulder at Samantha. "Go ahead and sit anywhere, Samantha. Bruce and Alfred usually will sit up front and pilot the plane. I'm going to need to talk to Bruce before then." Tim went over to talk to Bruce as he rechecked the flight schedule.

"I see Damian has been clinging to you."

Tim should have known Bruce would notice everything. He even might suspect, but he wants to hear things to confirm his suspicions. It was always Bruce's way.

"Yeah, he has," Tim replied. "I think both of us being kidnapped really shook Damian up. I need to talk to you about Damian."

"What about him?" Bruce asked as he checked the instruments to prepare for take off.

"I think what he went through has caused him to lose not only his confidence, but he's acting younger than he is," Tim explained. "It's as if he's trying to bury what happened to him. He told me he doesn't think he can be Robin any more."

"That is serious," Bruce commented. "I'll look into it when we get home. I don't like the idea of bringing in a psychologist, but if Damian doesn't snap out of this within a week of coming home, maybe Leslie can recommend someone who would be discreet."

"That's a big risk."

"I know, but you and Damian weren't in your night work gear when this happened. We may have to. Better get seated and buckled. As soon as Alfred stows the rest of the luggage, we're taking off.

Samantha didn't know what to do. Damian ran to her and climbed into her lap crying from a nightmare. "Oh Damian, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you." Samantha rubbed his back in soothing circles.

Tim went back to the seat and found Damian sitting with Samantha. 'He must have woken up to find that I was gone,' Tim thought. "Damian, see I'm back." Tim sat down holding Damian's stuffed cat in his hands. 'I want my annoying brother back. This is heart breaking.' A couple of tears slipped down Tim's cheek.

"Tim, What's wrong?" Samantha reached out with her hand to grasp his.

"I feel like this is my fault somehow. You don't know Damian the way we do. This isn't like him. And your home, your parents . . ." Tim was crying freely now. "Devlin did it, because of me, because he wanted to use me. And my brother . . . " Tim shook his head. "He may never be the same again."

"I know he's a strong individual. I can feel it every time I hold him. He's very arrogant and head strong." Samantha pulled Tim closer to her. "My mother always told me things happen for a reason. If this reason was to give me another life then so be it. I know I've lost two important people in my life, but I can't look back now. I can start a new life. I have you now."

"How do you know? I mean how do you know that Damian is headstrong? You didn't meet him before this happened."

"I don't know," Samantha shrugged her shoulders. "I've been able to read people since I was little." Samantha noticed something odd about Tim. 'He has a weird aura around him. It looks fractured really.'

"Samantha, were your parents special, psychic" asked Tim. "Did you ever have dreams that come true?"

"Both of my parents were actually." Samantha remembered them doing readings and people coming back thanking them for the things that had come to them. "My father would have strange dreams. My mother could read tea leaves."

"I sometimes have dreams in regards to my family," Tim confessed.

"They come true right? It happens to me sometimes, but I never know when they happen. Maybe that's why I was so keen on meeting you. I remember your eyes from a dream I had."

"You dreamed about me?" Tim was surprised. Then he remembered about a dream he had just one week ago. 'It couldn't be. Could she be the one that I saw in my dream? I feel this connection with her, but that's way too fast.' Tim thought. He had to find out. "About a week ago, before we came here I had a dream and there was a girl in the dream. I couldn't see her face. She had this glow about her. And I remember feeling a connection. I never told anyone about that dream."

Samantha watched as his aura swirled around slowly, but it picked up a bit. "Are you nervous?"

"Um . . . Yeah, I guess I am. I'm trying to decide something."

"What is it?" Samantha smiled.

"Remember when I asked if you were a Succubus?"

"Yes, why would you ask that?" Samantha knew of a succubus. She was a close friend of hers, but she left when Samantha was still young.

"I was . . . Seduced by one . . . She nearly killed me. She drained my life force."

"Really?" Samantha became thoughtful. 'Could that be the reason why his aura looks a bit pale?'

Tim didn't tell her that she took on the form of an old girlfriend. It was painful enough remembering it. "Ironically, we came to the Bahamas so I could recover from that along with Bronchitis. I got it soon after. I think because I was weakened so badly from that creature. I guess I'm still recovering."

"You're going to heal fine, Tim."

"You know, I believe you."

Samantha smiled. She liked the way he made her feel, important. She looked down at the ten year old in her lap.

"He seems to have fallen asleep," Tim said, looking over at Damian.

"He has." Samantha cuddled Damian closer.

Seeing the way Damian has taken to her Tim suddenly realize what Damian was looking for. 'Damian was looking for a mother. He's looking for the kind of Mother he never had. He's behaving like a child because he's never had the childhood he deserved.' Tim kneeled down and stroked his hair. 'Oh Dami, are you doing this because you've been hurt or are you doing this so you can know what it means to really be a child? I'm proud of you Damian, but please don't let them win. You're stronger than that.'

Tim's eyes started to droop soon after. Since their escape, he only had a few hours of sleep. He'd been running on pure adrenaline. With the drone of the engines, Tim was soon falling asleep. He was too tired to even climb back into his seat. He rested a hand on Damian's back and his head against the seat and let the darkness take him.

"Tim?" Samantha looked to see that Tim had fallen asleep. She shifted Damian in her arms and sighed. 'Maybe this will be a good start for me. I'm scared, only 17 with no parents and heading to a new place. I haven't seen anything but the islands. What if Tim's family doesn't accept me?'

Bruce came back to check on Damian and found Tim asleep next to him on the floor. "Asleep on the floor I see."

"Yeah," Samantha said nervously. She wasn't sure how she was going to be received by this man. He was so intimidating in appearance.

Bruce bent down and picked Tim up. He placed him on a nearby seat that could recline. "He's still working on exhaustion. Looks like it caught up to him. He'll have to recover the rest of the way at home."

"He looked very tired when I first met him. I'm surprised he didn't pass out sooner."

"Tim is resilient, but he can also work himself too hard. I want to thank you for helping him."

Samantha blushed at Bruce's words. "We actually helped each other."

"Tim can't resist helping an innocent. It's in his nature."

'Innocent. I'm not that innocent,' Samantha thought. 'I've done some things I'm not proud of. I wonder if he would still accept me if he knew.'

Bruce was watching her face. She had a pensive look, almost troubled. That look was sometimes mirrored on Tim's face he realized. "When Tim wakes up, he can begin working on your citizenship papers."

"Thank you."

"What are you going to do while in Gotham? Have you finished your education?" Bruce asked.

"I want to go back to High School. I was barely in high school when Devlin took me away from my parents. I was a freshman. I managed to take some high school courses in secret."

"You could get your GED."

"Could I? I really would like to be a nurse. I want to help heal people."

"If that is what you want, we can discuss how you can do that once we return."

"You mean you'll help me?" Samantha questioned.

"Yes," Bruce answered. "I can be your sponsor since you're considered a minor in Gotham. You are going to need a guardian until you turn 20 years old."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just do your best. Now, I need to go check with our pilot. He needs relieving. As soon as Tim wakes up he can get started on those papers."

Samantha watched Bruce go to the front of the plane, her head spinning. She really was starting a new life. Devlin couldn't touch her any more. The one thing she wished, however was to have said goodbye to her parents one more time.

Continues with Part 24


	23. Chapter 24

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams?

Serpent in Paradise

Part 24

Tim woke somewhat more refreshed. He had been sleeping for about four hours. He smelled something tantalizing. Then his stomach growled. It was loud enough for Dick to hear.

"Hey sleepyhead, ready for some lunch?"

"Lunch?" Tim questioned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You know lunch, what you eat between breakfast and dinner?" Dick quipped.

"Here you are Master Timothy," Alfred adjusted the tray and sat a plate down in front of Tim as he sat up.

Tim looked at the specially prepared foods that Alfred did for long flights. They were better than the commercial airlines that Tim ate whenever he had to fly on Wayne Foundation business. "Thanks Alfred." He picked up the fork and dug into his meal.

"Will you be working on those immigration papers for Samantha?" Dick asked.

"I can work on them now while I'm eating," Tim stated. "I just need a laptop."

Dick handed his laptop to Tim. "Here, just don't look at my email."

"Now why would I do that," Tim smirked. Tim did a search and went to the US government website and downloaded the forms for immigrating to the US. Then he started asking Samantha some questions.

"You were born on the island correct?" Tim asked.

Samantha nodded her head since she just took a mouth full of salad.

"Your parents' last name, were they U.S. Citizens?"

Again Samantha nodded her answer.

"What did they do for a living?"

Samantha swallowed the mouthful then made a correction. "Actually my mother wasn't a U.S. citizen. My dad was. He worked for a corporation. I can't remember which one."

"You know, if your Dad was a US national, you could claim duel citizenship. All we would have to do is find any filed paperwork. If you can remember whom your father worked for. What was your father's full name?

"Jonathan Alexander Clark," Samantha answered. "The place he worked at was in Metropolis? I don't know if that's what it's called."

"Did he work for Lex Corps?" asked Tim.

"Yes, that's what it was called."

Tim feverishly typed in the information. He read the specifications on the man's employment record. It looked innocent enough. 'One thing about Lex Luther, he covered his blank when it came to his employees,' Tim thought. "It looks like your father was assigned to do research for the company. He later was sent to the Bahamas on a fact-finding mission and then was assigned there permanently. He still retained his US status. This is interesting. You were born on Fortune Island, but your father actually applied for duel citizenship when you were born. It was accepted six months later. He actually applied for immigration status for your mother, but because there wasn't a birth certificate, they turned her down."

"I didn't know that."

"You have duel citizenship already. All we have to do is print out the information. And have a passport issued to you. You can use that as ID until you establish residence. I wonder why your father never told you."

"Maybe he never got the chance."

Tim sent the information to the printer located near the galley kitchen near the front of the plane. He printed out a record of her birth certificate and the duel citizen status. Once the documents were printed he handed them to Samantha.

Bruce came out of the cockpit and saw what Tim had done. "Well, this makes things easier for you."

Samantha took the papers. "Thank you, Tim. It sure does," Samantha said, answering Bruce's statement.

"I know what I'm going to say," Tim stated with enthusiasm. "Welcome to the US." Tim leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I'd been wanting to do that all day."

Samantha smiled shyly after his lips left hers. She wanted to do more but being on a plane left her with a no.

"I should leave you two alone to talk." Bruce picked up Damian and placed him on another seat and covered him with a blanket. "Samantha, if you need a more comfortable place to sleep, there is a couple of sleeping cabins in the back. That's where we let you sleep when we flew down," Bruce said to Tim.

"Damian is really exhausted. I expect he won't wake until we arrive back in Gotham," Tim stated. "Um . . . do you want to check out the sleeping cabins?" Tim noticed Jason and Sasha weren't in the main cabin. 'They must have moved to one of the cabins in the back. They might be sleeping, too.' Tim thought. He noticed that Dick was listening to a headset.

"I'd love to," Samantha replied

Tim led Samantha toward the back of the plane and found one of two cabins open. The one they checked out had a full size bed. It looked comfortable. "Does this look okay?"

"This looks fine. I've never slept on a plane before. I've never been on a plane before either."

"I've been on plenty of planes and even slept on them, too, but not like this either, until recently." Tim closed the cabin door and climbed onto the bed. "Oh yeah . . . I vaguely remember opening my eyes and seeing the night sky. I thought I was dreaming at first. I was pretty exhausted."

Samantha climbed onto the bed and sat down next to Tim.

"Here, take a look," Tim waved Samantha toward the small window. "Though it's daylight you can see we're over the US. I think that might be Florida. We've got to fly further north yet."

Samantha looked out the window. This was all so new to her. She couldn't wait to touch down. She wanted to explore everything.

With Samantha so close Tim took the chance and kissed her. Samantha jumped slightly, but kissed him back. She leaned closer to him to deepen the kiss.

"Oh, one moment," Tim popped off the bed and threw the bolt. "I just put up the 'do not disturb' sign." Then he gathered Samantha into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Samantha climbed into his lap with her legs on either side of him. She kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip trying to get it open so she could play with his tongue. Tim opened his mouth and let her tongue in. He wanted her but Tim wanted to take it slow and have her invite him. He kissed her as deeply as he could to let her know. Then she started to unbutton the front of her new dress.

Tim watched with wide eyes then pulled her down. There was something about her. He wanted to protect her, to keep her safe. He reached up and felt her soft skin beneath his hands. Tim wanted to please her, to pleasure her not because he was compelled to do so, but because she deserved it. He could sense a connection with her. It felt right. Tim wanted so much to give into the pleasure that he should have been concerned whether she was loud enough to let everyone hear, but caught up in the moment, he didn't. The engines of the private jet drowned out some noise.

Caught in the moment, Tim drew her in and gave her such pleasure as to bring about a change in her. He wanted to know her in the most intimate way possible. He never did this with Adriana. He held back with his own pleasure and found that he could, putting all of his energy in pleasuring Samantha.

Something was happening between them. It was as if Tim was bringing out a part of her that she had long forgotten. Samantha tried to pull away to allow her body to release, but Tim held on. He knew in some way this would release even more within her.

'It's as if all this time, she needs a catalyst to help her to remember who she truly is to herself,' Tim thought. 'She isn't that whore that Devlin used. She is inherently good and I want to release it fully. And she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. More beautiful than Adriana because her spirit is good.' Tim didn't know how he knew. It was as if through the most intimate way of touching he knew, and he was going to prove it to her.

Samantha started to cry a little. 'It's like he's getting to know me. I feel grateful to meet him. He's the only one that took the time to do this. I need an anchor from the cruel world I use to know, and I know it's him.'

Tears of overwhelming joy streamed down Tim's face. He was free, truly free of the Succubus' affects. He wanted to make love to her again. Not because someone compelled him to, but because he wanted to. He wanted to feel her, to know her, because it was his choice. Tim lifted up her head and kissed her deeply once more.

Samantha lifted her hand to wipe away his tears. 'He's too handsome for tears, but I have a clue as to what they were for.'

"Tell me what you see," Tim urged. "Please, I want to know."

Samantha sat up, pushing Tim away slightly so she could get a better look. She grabbed his hand and looked around him. His aura was swirling normally again and it was bright. It wasn't pale like it was the last time she checked. 'He's happy, loved.' She gave him a smile. "You're healed."

Tim gave out a breath of relief and more tears fell. "I knew it. You healed me. You restored my energy, my life force." Before that moment, Tim still had doubts about his ability to sustain the energy it took to be Red Robin. Now, he had no doubt. 'I can continue the fight.' Tim touched her face and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you." And Tim found he meant every word.

Samantha tightly wrapped her arms around him. She never heard those words from anyone but her parents. No man had ever expressed their love for her, not even Devlin. "I love you too."

Their love making this time was more like two people deeply in love and not because they each needed healing. It was intimate, loving, and attentive. It was what love making should be like, and it was wonderful.

"You mean it...right Tim? You love me?"

"Every word. I love you Samantha. Read it. It's not hollow. It's not false. I know we just met, that it's only technically been a day, but what I feel I've never felt for anyone else." Tim realized it was the truth. He would fight for her, even die for her. It was what he wanted, a love so deep that it could not be denied.

Samantha smiled and looked at his aura. "It's the truth. He isn't lying. It didn't falter one bit while he said it.' Those words meant so much to her. She felt a connection between them when they also met. "Please don't ever leave me."

"Only death could keep me from you. Only death," Tim stated with conviction. 'I think I just proposed to her. Not only that I think I just married her. Our spirits are joined. All that's required is a slip of paper. We'll work on that later. The legal marrying age in Gotham after all was 17. I looked it up,' Tim smirked.

Continues with Part 24


	24. Chapter 25

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning this chapter contains suggestive scenes.

Serpent in Paradise

Part 25

The Wayne private plane touched down at Gotham Airport. Alfred let the agents in and handed them his passport. They in turn checked everyone else stopping longer in front of Samantha asking her questions. Alfred saw Tim move beside her to give her moral support. Once satisfied they shook her hand and welcomed all of them back to the US. Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. He would not want to see a tearful young girl let alone a tearful sensitive boy like Master Timothy broken hearted due to a technicality.

"Master Bruce, I shall bring the car around and start unloading the luggage."

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce stated. "I guess we'll just settle in for a few more minutes."

Tim put his hand on Damian's back. "See, I told you we were going home." He then leaned in and gave Samantha a kiss. "Welcome to your new home."

"I'm happy to be here," Samantha kissed Tim back.

"Jason, Sasha will you be meeting us at the Manor later for dinner?" Bruce asked. "I'm sure Alfred will be cooking up all of our favorites."

"If I remember how, Sir," Alfred joked. "You know I get a little rusty when I am away for a few days from my kitchen. Now let me see. Was it a gas range or an electric one that we have."

"Alfred, don't tease. Someday I'll actually believe you."

"If Sasha is up for it then yes, we'll be back at the Manor later on."

"Oh you know we'll be there. Besides, this woman has to keep up her strength and energy to um, keep up with this one," Sasha said, poking Jason in the ribs.

Jason waved a finger at her playfully.

"How about we take our items home and we'll see you later."

"Dick, I don't think I'll need any assistance with anything yet. Alfred can drop you off at Barbara's. I'll see you for dinner as well."

"Okay." Dick took out his phone and text Barbara to let her know they were home and he was coming over to see her.

Alfred drove Dick to Barbara Gordon's apartment in the old clock tower before going back to the manor. He pulled out in front of her apartment building and Dick hopped out as his broken leg allowed him to do. Bruce handed Dick his crutches. Dick thanked Alfred and Bruce then headed to the front door. He took the elevator up instead of using the stairs like he normally did. He was going to be glad to get off his feet.

Barbara heard a knock on the door and wheeled over to open it. Dick was leaning on his crutches grinning from ear to ear. He looked tanned and even rested. "Well, hello former boy wonder, what can I do for you?"

Dick couldn't stop himself from leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Careful, you'll fall right into my lap, unless that is your intention."

Dick gave her playful wink. "Of course. May I come in?"

"Well, I don't know. Is that small bag you're holding for someone special? Or did you just go shopping for yourself."

"No, it's for you." Dick handed the small package to Barbara.

"Well, thank you. I love boy wonders bearing gifts." Barbara opened it to reveal a jewelry box. Inside was a bracelet with three charms, a bat. a bird, and a rose. "Oh Dick, it's lovely."

Dick blushed. "I wanted to get you something special."

"It is. Thank you. Could you put it on me?"

Dick placed his crutches down and bent over to put the bracelet on her.

"Maybe we'll add to it," Barbara added. Before he stood up Barbara placed her hands on either side of Dick's face and gave him a deep kiss. "Did Tim get back safely? I sent the birds to help. I was worried. I couldn't communicate back with him."

Dick placed one of his hands on hers. "Yes, he's home safely with everyone, including Samantha."

"Samantha? You mean the ally he mentioned?"

"Yes, Devlin was keeping her as some sort of whore," biting down on the last word. He disliked using that word.

"Oh, the poor girl. How old is she?" Barbara asked. "Tim didn't mention it in his messages."

"She's only 17," replied Dick.

"I'd like to kill the man, taking a minor. I know it happens every day, but I'm glad Tim was able to convince her to escape that life."

"Me, too." Dick sat down on the floor in front of her. He couldn't stop looking at her.

Barbara bent over and tried to pull Dick toward her so his head rested on her lap. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too." Dick reached his hand up to intertwine their hands together.

With Dick's head resting on her lap, Barbara felt she wanted to give him a different kind of welcoming. "Come on, let me give you a proper welcome home. Follow me."

Dick got up to follow Barbara to her room.

Barbara moved her chair close to the bed. Then using her arms, she leveraged and maneuvered herself onto the bed near the center. Dick watched as Barbara climbed up onto the bed. He sat his crutches to the side and limped his way over to the bed. Barbara opened her arms for him. Dick crawled up the bed and into her awaiting arms. He leaned down and placed a deep kiss on her lips.

'God I missed him. I nearly broke down when I received Tim's second communication, telling me that everyone was dead. I am so glad Tim was wrong.' A tear slipped down Barbara's cheek, a tear of relief and joy that Dick was safely back in her arms.

"Oh, Babs." Dick kissed the tear away from her eyes. "I didn't mean to make you worry. Tim was upset also. Devlin tricked him."

"I know. Tim contacted me right after and tried to explain, but his transmission had been cut off. I wasn't sure. I'm just so glad that it wasn't true. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Dick let her clutch on to him. "Well, if something were to happen to me I don't want you giving up okay?"

Barbara clutched tighter and realized she wanted something more, something lasting between them. She deepened the kiss a kiss that could mean only one thing, and she wanted it now.

Dick kissed her back. He loved her so much. He didn't know what he would do without her. He let his hand go up under her shirt feeling on her skin.

Barbara reached up and started to unbutton her blouse. Dick got the message and continued opening the front. She reached up and unsnapped her bra. It was easier to get ones that closed in the front. Exposing her softness, she invited Dick into her arms once more. Dick leaned down and buried his face against her soft flesh. Barbara wanted to feel his hands and his mouth on her. She reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Though she hated the fact she needed help, that fact she wanted him over road those emotions. Dick pulled away from and helped to pull her pants off, throwing them off the bed. She was wearing lacy black and blue panties.

"Like them?" Barbara asked Dick. "I call them my Nightwings."

Dick placed a kiss on the waistband. "Of course I do."

"Because I have ten more."

Dick could feel himself react as he looked up at her. A red flush came to his cheeks. He took his fingers and stroked the soft fabric of the panties. "How come I'm now just knowing about these?"

"I . . . I bought them . . . Oh," Barbara was having a hard time putting words together. "Um . . Yesterday . . . Oh . . To surprise you . . . Ohhhhh . . . Don't stop."

Dick pressed his fingers harder against her. "Ten pairs in one go? Oh Babs." He kissed the area around her belly button. Pushing her panties to the side he wanted to feel her soft flesh underneath, to bring her pleasure in his own unique way.

Barbara bit her lip. Dick's gentle touching was driving her crazy. "More former boy wonder."

Dick continued to pleasure her, feeling her respond. He watched her face and couldn't help but smile at her response.

Barbara's breath was coming quicker, her heart pounding. Despite not having little feeling in her legs, this she could feel, and it was wonderful. "Ooooooohhhhh . . . Ohhhhhhh . . . Ohhhhhhhh . . . Ohhhhhhhhh . . . I feel like . . . I'm . . . Going to . . ."

"Go on," Dick coaxed seductively.

"Ohhhhhhh," Barbara moaned with pleasure. 'That did it.' She could feel wave after rippling wave of shudders. He had pleased her without pleasing himself. It told her a lot.

Dick felt her shudders. He smiled, and pulled away. He used his hands to massage her hips.

Barbara was breathing hard as if she had just worked out. "I want you more, please. I need you."

Dick slipped out of his pants and boxers, tossing them aside with her discarded pants on the floor. He hooked his fingers inside her panties and pulled them down. "I really do love these. You should wear them for Nightwing one day. I wouldn't mind stopping by here after patrol," Dick hinted.

"Anything you wish, my former boy wonder, my MAN wonder," Barbara emphasized that one. "Maybe for a midnight snack. Just remember to come alone. They're for your eyes only."

"I will," Dick slid the panties down her legs slowly. Pulling them off her legs. Dick placed them off to the side. He placed her legs around his waist and started to pleasure her one more time, letting her warm velvety goodness suck him in.

"Ohhhh Dick . . . yes . . . Ohhhhhh . . . Ohhhh Yesss!" Barbara cried out her pleasure. Despite her legs having little feeling, she was always surprised when she made love that she had feeling inside, feeling that actually gave her hope that some day, she might walk again. "Ooooohhh . . . Yes!" Barbara felt her body shudder with pleasure, not just once, but several times. That hadn't happened in a long time. She slowly came down from the high she was experiencing. It was beyond incredible. She opened her arms to receive him. She wanted him just to hold her, to sleep with her, to wake up with her always.

Dick pulled out and laid down with her. "Babs, I love you."

"I love you, Dick Grayson. I almost lost you. I don't ever want to experience that feeling again."

"Never again," Dick turned her face towards him so he could kiss her deeply.

"What time is it," Barbara asked in the middle of a yawn.

Dick yawned and looked at the clock. "About five in the afternoon."

"Doesn't Alfred serve dinner at six?"

Dick groaned, "Yes. I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you."

"Won't Bruce be disappointed, besides, I think I would like to meet this Samantha. I could drive us back to the Manor. And maybe stay the night. I do have a special van my Dad gave me. I haven't driven it very much."

"Okay, as long as you wear another pair of those Nightwing panties. Samantha really is a nice girl. I think you will like her. I don't know about Sasha. I think she doesn't trust her."

"I wonder why," Barbara questioned. "And, yes, if you get me a clean pair and help me get dressed. No funny business. It will delay our arrival."

Dick pouted. "Okay." He got up and headed over to her dresser. "What would you like to wear?"

"Since it's a little chilly out there my blue turtleneck and black pants."

"My favorite colors." Dick went into her drawers and pulled out the clothes. Then going into the underwear drawer he could see she wasn't lying. Nine different pair of lacy undies were in there. Grabbing one, he took them back to Barbara and helped her put them on.

"Grab me a matching bra as well."

"Whoops forgot." Going back over he grabbed a blue and black bra. 'She must really love me.'

"Thank you," Barbara said in a lilting voice. Dick handed her a shirt and the bra that she could put on herself. He then assisted with helping her dress the rest of the way. Once she was dressed, Barbara grabbed her chair and using her arms, she swung into the seat. "Uh hum. What about you? You're not even dressed."

"I'm going to arrive there naked," Dick teased. He got dressed in no time and stretched a little. "Ready."

"All I need is my coat and keys. We need to go to the garage level."

Barbara opened the van remotely to access the special wheelchair lift. Once there she was connected to the wheelchair lift and heading inside the van, Dick jumped in as best he could to assist her the rest of the way to the driver's side. He could see why this van was special. It was designed just for her use. It did have a passenger seat but not much else. Once Barbara was secure in the driver's seat, Dick buckled up. Barbara started the van and they were soon heading to the Manor.

Continues with Part 26


	25. Chapter 26

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 26

Alfred drove through Gotham after dropping Dick off at the clock tower. He headed south along the main road that led to the Manor. Everyone was leaning back relaxed and glad to be going home. Tim was watching Samantha's face as they drew closer. The Manor came into view and Samantha Clark's eyes grew wide.

"You live there?" Samantha asked as they drove through the gates. 'This place is extravagant. My goodness.'

"Yeah, well Bruce is a billionaire, so, it's home." Tim replied.

"A billionaire? Bruce is a billionaire?" Samantha was astounded. 'I can't accept this. It's going to take my entire life to pay them back.'

"Are you all right?" Tim asked. He couldn't help notice how Samantha's face paled at the mention of Bruce being a billionaire. "It's okay, see Bruce doesn't accept anything in return. In fact, this has been done through the Wayne Foundation, and well, he's left me in charge of that. This is the kind of thing the Foundation does. They find people who are worthy and need assistance. They have all kinds of programs. I help the inner city kids keep out of gangs with a project I call Neon Knights. It's been pretty successful so far. Through the Foundation, you can receive a scholarship to further your education. Please, Bruce wants to help you because you helped me."

"I…I…" Samantha had to catch herself from reverting back to her island accent. It was just too much.

"Let me tell you something. Dick told me this once. When he first came to live with Bruce, he was overwhelmed, too. See, Dick was originally with Haly's Circus. Bruce took him in because, well, he understood what Dick had gone through.

"Dick was part of the circus?" Samantha asked.

"Yes," Tim replied. "He and his parents, they were called the Flying Graysons."

"I've seen a poster of them. It was an old one though."

"He was eight when his parents were killed. I saw it happen. I was between two and three, but I never forgot it. Their trapeze broke, both ropes. Dick was on the ground when it happened. It turned out their trapeze had been sabotaged. Bruce understood because his parents were shot. Someone tried to rob them, so he knew how Dick felt."

"So, Bruce understands?" Samantha felt grateful for this family.

"Yes, he does. I know he would, if you tell him. I lost my parents as well, but not all at once. My mother died when I was 13. She and my dad were prisoners of a voodoo witch doctor while trying to help refugees. My mother drank water that contained poison. My dad was killed later, by a criminal called Captain Boomerang. Bruce took me in and adopted me.

Samantha watched as Tim's aura turned into a sad swirling vortex of pain. 'He must've taking his parents' deaths really hard.'

"Bruce knew my parents before that so it made the transition easier. It wasn't like we were total strangers. My father owned Drake Industries even though he preferred archeology and helping others. Talking about those events isn't easy. . . I guess my pain is still fresh . . . Even with Dick, and he's had longer to heal, but you never really forget."

Samantha pulled Tim into a hug. "You need to grieve still."

"Yeah, you could say that," Tim said, not totally admitting. There was more pain than he wanted to admit to, more pain regarding his past that he kept hidden. Tim saw that Alfred was pulling up to the front door. "Come on. I'll show you around." Before Tim could take Samantha's hand Damian grasped him by the shirt and leaned against him. "What is it Damian?"

Tim noticed Damian had this strange look in his eyes as if he never saw the place before. Amnesia? "What's the matter? You know this is home, don't you?"

"Home?" Damian said the word like he was trying on a new pair of shoes for the first time and wondering if they fit.

"Yes, home. With Father, Alfred, Dick, and Jason, though Jason doesn't always stay. And me."

Damian stared at the front doors of the Manor, again. It did feel familiar. He hopped out of the car and slowly headed up to the doors.

"You should keep an eye on him since he seems more comfortable with you," Bruce said to Tim.

"Come on Damian. I'll take you up to your room," Tim said as he grabbed Damian's hand.

"No," Damian protested. 'I want to explore." He headed to the east wing.

'I think I better keep an eye in him like Bruce said,' Tim thought with concern. "Alfred can show you to a room." Tim added to Samantha."

"Okay," Samantha replied a little less than enthusiastic. She was overwhelmed with the house, but she could not help watching Tim as he followed Damian.

Damian made his way down the hallway. Something was drawing him to there. He ended up in the Wayne family chapel. Tim followed Damian as quickly as he could. "Hey, your room isn't over here."

"No." Damian passed a vase and pressed on a wall. A passage way popped open. What's in here?"

'He's heading to Martha Wayne's art studio,' Tim thought. "Damian, do you remember this place?"

Damian walked up the stairs and got greeted by a lot of artwork. Everything felt natural. He felt at peace here. He walked over to the table and started to sift through some of the artwork. He found one piece that looked familiar.

"Damian, can you stay here by yourself for a moment? I want to talk to Father," Tim stated. He used Damian's term for Bruce once again because the 11-year-old boy was most familiar with the term.

"Okay."

Tim went and found Bruce. He was talking to Alfred about putting Samantha in the room next to Jason. "Bruce?"

"The room next to Jason is empty, so it would be perfect. I don't want to put her in the East wing. It would be too isolating. What is it Tim?" Bruce asked.

"I think Damian may have some selective amnesia."

"How so?"

"He didn't recognize the manor as home at first," Tim explained. "And yet, he went straight to your mother's art studio."

"That does not sound good. I think we need to have Dr. Leslie do some tests. We'll take him in tomorrow."

"I'm going to stay close to him for now," Tim stated. "See if there is anything I can learn." Tim headed back to the art studio in the East wing. He didn't mean to abandon Samantha, but Damian needed him and Tim needed to learn more.

Damian heard Tim come back up the stairs. "Timmy doesn't this look like Auntie Samantha?" Damian held up a sketch.

Tim's eyes grew wide when he got a good look at the drawing, forgetting for the moment that Damian used his nickname instead of calling him by his last name like he normally would do. It looked exactly like Samantha. How did Martha Wayne know what Samantha looked like?

"Yeah," Damian smiled. "This is Auntie Samantha, right."

"Is there anything written on the back?" Tim asked.

Damian handed the picture to Tim so he could examine it. Tim turned the drawing over. "There is something written here. It says Island Girl. There is a little more, but it's a little faded. I think we need some better light."

"Flick the light switch," Damian suggested. "It's over there on the wall."

"Thanks," Tim smirked. He could have done that himself. He went over and turned on the light and read the script. Chills ran up his spine. 'Island girl . . .aura healer . . . Red bird's heart . . . And . . . The rest is too faded to make it out.' The message, however, was clear.

"What does it say? Is she supposed to be with us?"

"Looks like it little D. Damned if I know how Martha Wayne knew. What brought you up here?"

Damian shrugged. "I don't know. I just remembered that this is my room."

"You did mention about moving up here. Did Father okay it?" Tim asked.

"I don't remember. I think he said okay."

"That had to have been . . . Oh boy . . . Now I remember . . . I'd rather forget about that," Tim blushed. "Yeah, maybe it would be good for you to have your own space. You can really practice your art up here. Do you think we should show Samantha this?" Tim asked, pointing to the drawing.

"I want to show her," Damian went to grab the sketch from him.

"Careful! We don't want to tear it. Maybe we can figure out what the last line says. I'm thinking the first word begins with an N but I can't be sure." Tim handed it to Damian. "Be very gentle with it. It's pretty brittle paper." The image got Tim thinking about whom else Martha Wayne might have drawn. 'Looks like we're going to be looking through more of Martha Wayne's drawings in the future.'

"Where's auntie at?" Damian headed down the stairs.

"She might be in the living room," Tim said, sheepishly. 'I'm going to have to apologize for leaving her alone. This place can be overwhelming.'

Damian trotted back down to the living room. Samantha was looking around with a glass of juice in her hand. She was examining the photographs sitting on the piano when Damian approached. "Auntie Samantha look! It's you!"

Samantha put her glass of juice down just in time to have her arms full of Damian.

Tim caught up to Damian and approached Samantha. "I'm sorry for running off. I was going to give you a tour, but thought it was better to keep an eye on Damian. Anyway . . . He wanted to show you something that he found."

Samantha gently took the paper away from him and stared at it. 'It's me. In the drawing Samantha saw she had her hands in front of herself. They were glowing. "Who...who did this?"

"Read the back," Tim stated. "Maybe you can make out the last line. It was drawn by Bruce's mother Martha Wayne."

Samantha turned the drawing over and carefully scrutinized the description. "This...this is the island girl, she's taken Red bird's heart. She's an aura healer . . . I can't make out the last part. It's too faded."

"I can't make it out either." Tim added. 'Bruce could with the resources in the cave, but I don't dare reveal that. Not yet. Not unless . . .'

"How…how did she know...I can do that?" Samantha asked. "I really didn't know I could heal aura's . . . I . . ."

"Damian thinks it's you," Tim stated. The look on Damian's face caused him to pause. "Excuse me, Damian may I see you for a moment." Tim went out to the hall and led Damian into Bruce's study.

"Yes?"

"What was that look you just gave me?" Tim asked.

"What are you talking about?" Damian stated confused."

"You gave a look that said without a doubt that picture is her. But there's a problem."

"There is no problem, that's her!"

"That's not the problem," Tim exclaimed. "Red bird's heart? That obviously refers to me. I'm the only one of this clan that uses Red as part of my BIRD Name. Problem is she doesn't know."

"Well, tell her," Damian stated, calmly. "I don't see an issue with that. You two are obviously close to each other. I'm pretty sure she can keep a secret."

"What act are you playing? You just sounded like your old self."

Damian rubbed my head. It was starting to hurt. "Don't yell at me."

"I can't tell her I'm Red Robin not without revealing everyone else, Robin."

"Can I lay down now?" Damian went to lean on Tim. "My head hurts. And I feel sick. Am I supposed to feel sick?"

Tim was snapped out of the argument. "You've got a concussion. We need to get you treated for that right away."

"I . . . I don't want to be taken down there. Can I lay with Auntie Samantha?"

Damian was sounding like the little kid again, which worried Tim. "Why don't you want to go to the cave? You know that's where the medical bay is and Alfred can help you." Tim knelt down in front of his brother. "Damian, you have to tell me what's going on."

"My head hurts, and I feel weird, like there's two of me. I feel I should act a certain way, but . . ." Damian rubbed at his head.

'Samantha said his aura was chipped, like a piece of himself was broken off,' Tim thought. "Damian, how does Aunt Samantha make you feel?"

"I feel better . . . safe," Damian replied.

"Yeah . . . I do know what you mean, but I don't think she can heal you in the same way she healed me. And she did heal me. I don't know how she did it, but she did."

"Am I broken?"

"Your head is hurting, right? I have an idea. It may sound crazy, but if we can get Samantha to pose in the same fashion as in the drawing . . ." Tim grabbed Damian by the hand and headed back to the living room. "Come on little brother. I think I know how to heal you."

Damian let Tim guide him back out to Samantha. He was quick to cuddle up to her.

"Damian, why don't you sit on the floor right at her feet," Tim instructed. "Samantha, I'd like to try something."

"Okay." Samantha waited as Damian sat facing her. He looked as if he was in pain. "What do you need me to do?"

"I'd like you to place your hands on either side of his head, but don't touch him. Feel him, like you did with me." Tim sat on the floor behind Damian to support him. Something was telling Tim Damian was going to need it. "Now focus your energy on the part that is broken. I know you can see it in your mind. This time focus on bringing the pieces together."

Samantha hovered her hands on either side of Damian's head. She focused on his aura. It was as if it needed to be sewn together in order to be fixed. She reached for both ends in her mind, letting the energy come to her hands. They were glowing a bit. It surprised her and she didn't want to get excited then mess up. Samantha grabbed the pieces that were torn and brought them together, like the pieces of a puzzle. She held them together and focused a bit more, feeling the pieces mold together. Damian fell back against Tim. Once Samantha was done, she let go, stopped focusing, then darkness claimed her.

Tim needed to know if what Samantha had done worked first before he could check on her. "Damian, hey little brother, wake up. We're home."

Damian felt someone shaking him. "Stop it or I'll break your fingers." He swatted at the offending hand.

Tim grabbed Damian and hugged him. 'IT WORKED! I got my brother back! She did it!'

"DRAKE! Unhand me!" Damian tried to wiggle free.

Tim continued to hug Damian for another minute or two. Then he moved over to Samantha. She was unconscious and laying on the couch. The energy drain must have been too much for her. "Samantha, Sammie," Tim coaxed as he brushed her hair away from her face. "Come on honey. Wake up." Tim leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. "Please, you did it. You healed Damian." Tim gave her another kiss. "Please, wake up my island girl." This girl had stolen his heart and he hoped it wasn't breaking.

Samantha tried to shake herself awake. Opening her eyes she blinked slowly. She was face to face with Tim. "Tim, did it work?"

"It did. He's healed. You did it." Tim was aware that Damian was staring at the two of them somewhat confused.

"Yay go me," Samantha smiled weakly. She looked over at Damian. "Are you okay?"

"What are you two going on about?" Damian had this urge to go over and hug Samantha.

Tim looked at the mantle clock. It was after 2:00 in the afternoon. "Dick, Jason, and Sasha will be back for dinner at six. We have just enough time to take a nap. Alfred set aside a room for you next to Jason. Want me to carry you?"

"Please," Samantha pleaded. "I don't think I can walk." Healing Damian had taken a lot out of her. 'If I'm going to do this, I should practice more.'

Damian still had a confused look as if he wasn't sure what happened and how we got home. He was even confused at seeing Samantha. Damian was going to ask what happened, but he felt tired all of a sudden. "Can we discuss what happened during dinner tonight? I'm going to take a nap also."

"Sure," Tim picked up Samantha and carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom next to Jason's room. Her suitcase was already in the room. "Here you go, my island girl . . . Is there anything else?" Tim placed her in the center of the bed.

"Take a nap with me?" Samantha smiled back. It was as if Tim was taking pride in calling her his island girl. It made her feel special.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Come. Lay down." Samantha tried to pull Tim next to her.

Tim crawled in beside her as Samantha continued to pull on his shirt. He held her in my arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. Samantha started to hum a small tune her mom used to sing to her to get her to fall asleep faster. As Samantha hummed a tune Tim started singing the words.

Samantha was surprised to know that Tim knew the song. "How you know an Island song? Have you heard it before?"

"My housekeep would sing it to me to help me fall asleep when I would have nightmares. A woman taught it to her. It was several months after I had witnessed the Grayson's deaths. She was hoping the song would soothe me. It would, but something always felt missing, like the voice was all wrong."

"Usually lovers would sing it to each other, but some of the words change when children sing it or its a lullaby for them." Samantha grasped Tim's hand in her own.

"I can see why. It's a beautiful song. Funny a few times my housekeeper sang it to me I would dream about a girl on an island looking northward across the water. The song reminded me of that."

"Did the girl in your dreams look like me?"

Tim looked closely at Samantha and recalled the dream. 'This was either some coincidence . . . Or my dream really did come true,' Tim thought. "She looked exactly like you . . . My dream . . . Somehow came true . . . My island girl . . . You really are my island girl."

Samantha cuddled closer to him. "Yeah? I'm glad I'm her then. I feel as if you're too good for me, like this is all a dream. I'm going to wake up and be back in that room Devlin kept me in."

"No . . . I won't let him," Tim declared. *Then he remembered that Devlin was returning to Gotham, to pay his respects. 'He's got to know we've escaped. Maybe it's high time Red Robin looks into his whereabouts.'

Samantha leaned up and placed a kiss on Tim's lips. "Be with me when I wake up?"

"Always."

Samantha gave a content sigh and let her eyes close.

Tim was soon drifting off to sleep, dreaming of soft ocean breezes and swaying palm trees, and an island girl, looking north across the water.

Continues with Part 27


	26. Chapter 27

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!

 _I received another comment from a guest where they were confused with the chapter numbering. I will repeat . . . I combined TWO chapters into one because one of them would have been in my opinion VERY short on material. Reason being because ONE of the two chapters was very explicit and very difficult to edit. I ended up removing about two-thirds to three-quarters of the chapter. So chapters 20 and 21 became combined. If you are an adult and over the age of 18, and you want to read this story for mature audiences to where the numbers are not so confusing, I suggest you log into the mature area._

Serpent in Paradise

Part 27

Samantha woke up from her nap and Tim was right beside her. He had his arms around her shoulders and her head was resting on his chest. Taking one of her hands Samantha started to rub his chest to wake him up.

"Hmmmmmm." Tim could feel Samantha rubbing his chest and he hugged her tighter.

Samantha giggled. "We need to get up."

"Hmmmmm do I have to?" Tim whined. "I'm comfortable."

"Well, wouldn't Alfred want us down for dinner?" Samantha continued to rub Tim's chest.

The mention of dinner caused Tim's stomach to give out a loud growl. He looked down at his stomach. "Traitor."

Samantha leaned up to give him a kiss. The kiss she gave him would get a different kind of hunger started if he didn't get up.

"Hmmm I don't think we need to get up right now." She kissed his neck

"What time is it?"

Samantha looked over at the clock. "It's five."

"Oh shoot! Alfred expects us down for dinner at six."

Samantha sat up. "We have to head down now?"

"Well, not quite. But when we have dinner in the dining room, he wants us to be dressed and punctual. And because you are new to the Manor, he wants it to be a little more formal. That means suit jackets and ties."

"Oh." Samantha had never heard of being formal at a family dinner. There were a lot of new things she was going have to learn.

"It will only be for tonight," Tim reassured her, seeing the dismayed look on her face. "Breakfast, he'll probably do something special there, too. You don't have to get dressed up. You'll love Alfred's cooking. I'm still trying to get back to my normal weight. Luckily, my appetite's come back."

"Well, this isn't my right size either. I was a bit thicker than this. I lost a lot of weight dealing with Devlin. I hope Alfred's cooking will help me gain it back, too."

Tim gave her a puzzled look. "You look fine to me. I need to gain back lost muscle. We have a gym and an indoor lap pool." The mentioning of Devlin brought their problem back to the forefront of Tim's mind. 'I may have to check to see if Devlin is in Gotham. We'll have to take care of that man later.'

"I'll need to use those when I get comfortable here," Samantha said, thinking about the pool and gym. She felt so small in the large house. 'You could fit my whole village in this place, but everyone is now gone.'

"You'll do fine and it won't take long to get to know the place." Tim looked up at the clock. Fifteen minutes had gone by. "I better get a shower."

"Can I join you? I promise to behave," Samantha teased.

Tim blushed. "Um . . . You'll have to come with me across the hall."

Samantha smiled. She liked the way Tim blushed when she teased him. "It's okay. I can shower here, that is if there is one in here . . . Is there?"

"Tim showed her which door lead to a private bath. Samantha nodded and got up to grab a new dress as well as a bra and panties.

"Towels are in the bathroom?" She asked,

"Yup. Alfred keeps all the bathrooms supplied, even the guest rooms." Tim replied.

Samantha opened the door to the bathroom. It was bigger than the bathroom in the guestroom they stayed in with Devlin. "You know what, I'll shower here."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Tim gave her a quick kiss then dashed across the hall to shower and change. He was actually glad for the escape. The thought of taking a shower with her was causing him to have a slight problem. If he had joined her, they would have missed dinner entirely.

'I'll take a cold shower,' Tim thought. He went into his room, stripped down quickly and went into his bathroom. He started the water in the shower and climbed in. The spray felt great and the cold water shocked him back to reality. It wasn't as nice as the rain showers at the resort, but it got the job done. While he washed up he started to think about how he was going to patrol and find out whether Devlin was in Gotham. He came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself and headed back into the bedroom to dress. He noticed something sitting on his desk. It was a new laptop. He opened it to discover his old hard drive had been placed inside as well as a brand new second hard drive.

'How did this get here?' Tim thought. There was also a sheet of paper with dates listed. 'Testing dates?' He sat down to begin exploring, checking the website and the location. He looked at the time. 'Oh shoot I have barely ten minutes to get dressed. This always happens when I get involved on the computer.'

Tim threw on a pair of black socks, slacks, and a white shirt. He grabbed a tie from the rack and started putting it on. 'I can never get my tie right when I'm in a hurry.' He then combed his hair and grabbed his dinner jacket. He had just a few minutes to spare. He went across and knocked on Samantha's door as Damian was emerging from his room. He continued to mess with his tie, trying to straighten it.

Damian came out of his room tying his tie. He was in a regular dress shirt, slacks and his red chucks. He looked over to see Tim fussing with his tie and getting frustrated in the process. "Drake, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get my tie straightened while waiting for Samantha. Here see if you can fix it."

Damian rolled his eyes at him. Going over to Tim, he undid the tie and retied it the right way straightening out his collar. "There. I'll see you down at dinner."

"Thanks," Tim said. 'I guess I'm a little nervous waiting for Samantha to appear.'

Samantha finished dressing, putting on her mother's jewelry and slipping on a black pair of flats and headed out the door to see Tim waiting for her.

"Ready?" Tim took her hand and walked her down the stairs. He heard voices as they drew closer to the dining room. Dick was there with Barbara as well as Jason and Sasha. Jason had an annoyed look on his face as if he had been interrupted in the middle of something. Damian was all ready seated by Bruce. They were the last to enter. Everyone turned to look at them.

Bruce spied Tim as he came in with this radiant girl on his arm. He could see now that she was very thin. What she wore before had hidden that fact. Even so, Tim was beaming beside her. "Before you take your seats, first a small introduction. Barbara Gordon, this is Samantha Clark, the newest addition to Gotham and US citizenship."

'She must be the ally that Tim had mentioned in his email. She's a very lovely girl.' Barbara thought. "Citizenship?" she asked to cover up her own thoughts.

"Yeah, we discovered she has duel citizenship," Tim stated. "Her father was a US national. Bruce, we'll have to contact Lex Corps to see if she's entitled to any benefits that her father might have had."

"Good idea, Tim. Shall we sit down?"

Samantha took a seat next to Tim across from Jason. She felt nervous in such a strange place. She was also getting that vibe again from Sasha, while every one else was calm and collected.

Tim noticed Sasha staring at Samantha. She had a frown on her face. 'What was going on with her? She hadn't acted that way on the island. I will have to talk with her privately.'

Samantha lowered her eyes from the scrutiny that the woman was giving her from across the table.

Seeing that everyone was seated, Alfred began serving the first course.

Barbara couldn't help notice that the atmosphere was somewhat subdued. Usually there was constant chatter from everyone, talking about the previous mission. That obviously couldn't happen since this new person didn't know their identities yet. So, he decided to ask a few questions to get to know this new girl. "So, Samantha, tell me something about yourself. These boys may know you, but I'm new."

"Well . . . what would you like to know?" Samantha offered.

"Well . . . What are your plans for the future?" Barbara asked.

"I would like to finish my education and become a pediatrician. I helped out the village doctor a lot and I'm very good with children."

"That's wonderful. I know Tim has been trying to work with kids to stay out of gangs with his Neon Knights program through the Wayne Foundation."

"Yes, he told me all about it," Samantha remarked.

'I just hope she doesn't break Tim's heart. There is something about her that feels strange," Sasha thought. 'Like that Succubus. I may need to keep an eye on her.'

Samantha was becoming uncomfortable under Sasha's staring. She decided to focus on every one's aura. She noticed that everyone had a small tear; that is everyone but Jason. When she got to him, Samantha noticed that he had two. One of them looked shredded. How was it that he had two auras?

Sasha stared down at her plate. She wasn't feeling very hungry, at least not for what Alfred was serving. The greens did not look appetizing to her when normally she loved a good salad. Jason could not help but notice she wasn't eating.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason whispered to her.

"Just not very hungry I guess," Sash said. To be honest, she was feeling down right sick. 'I'll be right back. I've been feeling like this since this morning despite our lovemaking. That seemed to appease it.' Sasha went into the hall bathroom away from the dining room and threw up. 'I must be coming down with some bug.'

'I'm worried for her,' Jason thought, though he tried not to show it. 'She wasn't like that in the morning.'

After Sasha was done she washed her face and straightened herself up. When she returned, Alfred had removed the greens and replaced it with a steak with small potatoes. That looked more appetizing.

"Feeling better?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Sasha tore into her steak as if it was her last meal.

Jason watched with wide eyes as Sasha devoured her steak. "Sasha, sweetie slow down . . . please."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I couldn't help myself." Sasha looked down at her plate." 'What's wrong with me? I don't usually devour meat like that.'

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jason was studying Sasha's face.

Sasha shook her head slightly. She really wasn't sure. Strange things were happening and she couldn't explain why.

"Okay, I'm going to take a few more bites and we can head back upstairs."

Samantha looked at Sasha's aura. It was swirling at her belly. "Sasha, are you getting sick?"

"How do you know?"

Samantha looked at Tim and mouthed, "Should I tell her?"

"I think you should if it might help her," Tim nodded.

"I can see your aura. It's doing something weird at your core."

"My aura? Are you some kind of psychic? I - I'm a little uncomfortable with psychics. I don't know why, just a feeling. I'm not certain where it comes from."

"Oh, uh, I don't think I'm that much of a psychic. I can only see aura's and heal people."

"You're a healer?' Sasha asked. "Maybe you could heal whatever's wrong with me. I haven't felt myself since last night. This morning I felt strange. I'm sorry Jason. I didn't tell you."

Samantha stood up from her chair and walked over to Sasha "Can you turn your chair around?"

"Yes." Sasha moved her chair where it was parallel with the table.

Samantha sat on her knees in front of Sasha and placed one of her hands above Sasha's belly and focused the energy in her hands. An eerie light glowed around Samantha's fingers. Then two more colors appeared before her eyes and she gasped.

Sasha became alarmed. "What's wrong? I'm not sick am I?

Samantha shook her head. "I can't heal you. It would go against everything you and Jason are trying for. You aren't sick."

"What do you mean? You can't heal me. Please tell me."

"Sasha, your pregnant."

Sasha's eyes grew wide. "I . . . I thought . . . The Doctor said I would need . . . Oh, Samantha." Sasha hugged her.

"It's fine. You're going to have two beautiful babies."

Jason mouth fell open. He didn't know whether to jump for joy or pass out.

"This calls for a toast," Bruce announced. "Alfred, bring some wine. None for you," Bruce pointed to Tim, Samantha, and Damian and referring to those who were under age and pregnant.

"I'm going to be an Uncle, again," Tim said, beaming. "I mean . . . Um . . . Sorry Jason." Tim didn't mean to bring up about their lost little one. "Wait, Samantha, did you say babies right, twins?"

"Yes twins," Samantha answered.

"This is wonderful, we'll have to have a baby shower."

"You two have to get married first," Bruce said.

"Yes! I get to be an uncle to two babies!" Dick exclaimed. "Wait, Samantha can you tell the sexes of the babies or do you have to wait?"

"I don't know," Samantha replied.

"No wonder I've been feeling so protective," Sasha said. "And I thought it was because of Tim and Damian."

"You're just being a mother."

Jason picked Sasha up out of her chair. "We're calling it a night. Thanks Samantha!" Jason walked out of the dining room and up the stairs.

"Wait, what about the toast?" Tim called.

"It can wait," Bruce said. "I have some other important news to share. Tim, I take it you found the laptop?"

"Yeah. I also found a sheet listing testing dates?"

"Dick, why don't you tell Tim what all that is about."

"We were thinking about having you test out of high school," Dick stated. "That is, if you want."

"Really?" Tim's eyes went wide at that news.

"Yes," Bruce concurred then added, "You'll have to study hard. Technically we're still on vacation, but if you wish, you can study here at home and test during spring break. You'll have to test for each of the core classes."

"Bruce, this is fantastic. I mean thanks, Dad. What about Samantha?"

"We'll test to see what grade level she's at and if she wishes, she can test as well, and that way we can get her started on her other classes for becoming a pediatrician, if she wants."

"I'd love to!" Samantha blurted out.

"And I can help you prepare," Tim said.

"Well, it looks like we have a lot of good news all around," Barbara added. 'I wish I had some good news, too.'

Continues with Part 28


	27. Chapter 28

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams?**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 28

Over the next several days found Tim and Samantha preparing for each of their various tests, Tim for testing out of high school, and Samantha to learn whether she was going to need to go back to high school. It would be a grueling task. Tim's first test date was the week before Easter at the beginning of April. It was in a subject he knew all too well, math and geometry. The test would take three hours, and touch on every possible math problem that Tim had ever studied, including calculus. When he came out of the testing center, Dick was waiting for him.

"So, how did it go?" Dick asked curious. "You look like you've been through the ringer."

"I'm glad that's over with," Tim stated. "Some of those problems were really tough."

"You don't think you passed?"

"I didn't say that," Tim said. "I'm pretty sure I got at least 90% right, but there were a few that I hadn't seen before."

"Ninety percent?" Dick questioned. "You do know you only have to get 80% to pass."

"You know me," Tim shrugged. "I can't help it. I like Math."

"What is your next subject you'll be testing on?"

"Science subjects, anything from biology, to chemistry, to physics."

"You'll do well in that," Dick stated. "You're pretty good in the science subjects as well."

"Next one after that is History and Government," Tim stated. "I'm not so good with those."

"What was your best grade?"

"A minus," Tim answered.

"A minus, are you kidding?"

'Like I said, it's not my best subject," Tim replied.

"Now I know you're joking."

Tim gave Dick a sideways smirk. "To be honest, I'm better with ancient history than I am with American history. It's all those archeological digs my Dad went on. He would send me stuff and I'd try to . . . you know learn all about the places he would visit." Tim finally noticed that Dick hadn't moved the car. "Um, why are we sitting here?"

"Because your girlfriend is getting tested today as well. She came here two hours after you. She needs to find out what high school level she's at."

"Those kinds of tests usually take a couple of hours," stated Tim.

"So, I thought I'd take you to lunch and we'd pick her up afterward. You two have barely seen each other since we had dinner together and when she announced that Sasha was pregnant. I still don't know how she did that either."

"She's a healer," Tim tried to explain.

"I know, but," Dick was a bit taken aback by it all. "Oh, Jason and Sasha set a date as well. They're getting married next month."

"That's great! So, where are we going for lunch?"

"I thought I would take you to that new burger joint not far from here. They're cheese burgers are said to be the best."

"You know Alfred frowns on that stuff," Tim stated.

"Are you going to tell him?" Dick questioned.

"Who me?" Tim feigned offense.

Dick gave his younger brother a playful punch to the arm. "If you do tell, I'll glue your laptop lid shut."

"You wouldn't dare," Tim said outraged, playing along.

"No, I wouldn't," replied Dick. "But I might scramble your password."

"I promise, I won't say anything," Tim said. "But you know Alfred. He's like a bloodhound. He seems to know when you've not eaten the right foods. I don't know how he does it."

"Don't try to figure it out," Dick advised. "You'll give yourself a headache."

"Then Sammie can heal me if I do," Tim said, jovially.

"You really like that girl, don't you."

"Yeah," Tim said. "There's just something about her. I can't explain it. It's like, I don't know, she gets me."

"I thought you'd be put off from dating after what happened with that, you know, that Succubus." Dick copied Tim's voice cadence.

"Don't remind me," Tim said. "I still have nightmares from that."

"Not as many apparently," Dick stated. "It seems your dreams might be occupied by someone else?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I can't help but notice the way you and Samantha look at each other when you've passed each other in the hall at the Manor."

"Um, yeah, I guess," Tim blushed.

Dick had to smirk at the way Tim turned red when he mentioned the girl from the islands. They arrived at the restaurant and went inside. They were shown to a table and given menus. Dick ordered a large cheeseburger with bacon and onion rings. Tim ordered a club sandwich with a side salad.

"Come on Tim, you should try the burgers."

"Nah, I'm good," Tim replied.

When their meal came, they ate in silence until someone bumped Tim on the back of his head causing Tim to nearly spill his drink.

"Hey Timmy, is that your boyfriend?"

Tim's eyes narrowed at the remark when he realized whom it was that bumped him on purpose. He was about to shoot out his own remark when Dick grabbed him by the arm.

"Ignore him, Tim," Dick said. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Yeah, Timmy, listen to your old lady."

"Grimes you better shut it before I shut it for you. You're talking about my brother."

"Your brother. Got a little incest going on?" Grimes stated.

Tim shifted his glass of water just a hair closer to the edge of the table, then swept his hand in such a way that it appeared to accidently splash the water onto the front of Grime's pants.

'Oh, I'm really sorry about that," Tim said with a bit of sarcasm. "Looks like when you go see your buddies they might assume you can't hold it."

"I'll knock your block off, Drake! These pants were brand new! They were Armani!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you were ripped off," Tim stated, as he finished up his lunch. "Ready to go Dick, we need to pick up Sammie."

Dick finished his onion rings then took the check up to the counter to pay for their meals.

"How would you know these aren't Armani, Drake?" Grimes followed and questioned Tim.

"Because mine are Armani. And yours don't have the signature stitching on the pockets."

"I'll kill that street vender!" Grimes complained as Dick and Tim left the restaurant and got in Dick's car and headed back to the testing center.

"Boy you handed that well," Dick stated. "I thought for sure you were going to drag that guy outside and give him a pounding with what he was saying."

"I've been through it before. Besides, Red Robin will probably run into him later tonight and teach him some manners. I recognized him as one of Tony Martinez's small time pushers. He used to be in my high school until he dropped out. The thing is, no one can touch Martinez. He's a Mexican National. All we can do is arrest the pushers for possession."

"You've got to be careful Tim, that guy could hurt you," Dick stated.

"Dick, you know I can take care of myself," Tim stated.

"I know, I just don't think you should take chances."

"I think he's more upset that his suit isn't an Armani than he is with me spilling a glass of water on him. Besides, I have my big brother to protect me."

"Well come on little brother, let's go get your girlfriend."

Continues with Part 29


	28. Chapter 29

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams?**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 29

Dick drove back to the testing center. Samantha was waiting outside. She had a wide grin on her face. She climbed into the back seat.

"What's got you all smiles?" Tim asked.

"I get to test out of high school," Samantha declared.

"Wow, that's great!"

"But I'm going to have to study really hard."

"Well I can help you with that," Tim replied.

"They gave me a paper showing when the next testing dates are and what I will need to study." Samantha handed the paper to Tim.

"It says here the next testing dates aren't until June. Looks like during finals week."

Samantha took the paper back from Tim. "Um, these subjects . . . I'm not sure about them."

"Just do your best," Dick stated. "We'll all help you."

"How did you get your education when you were with Devlin?" Tim asked.

"Devlin didn't care what I did with my time, when he didn't have me entertaining a client," Samantha put it delicately. "I discovered I could take high school classes on line, but I never got to finish. I was working on my senior year."

"Well, now you get to finish," Tim said as he turned around to face Samantha. He was wishing he could sit in the back seat with her. Seeing how beautiful she looked, Tim couldn't help blushing when Dick looked toward him.

Dick couldn't help notice the way Tim was acting. "Tim, don't forget you have another test tomorrow, the sciences," Dick reminded him.

'Um sure Dick," Tim said absentmindedly. He wanted to be alone with Samantha. They hadn't had time to be together since they started studying. He was drawn to her in a way he could not explain, his hormones were raising and boy did she look beautiful. Tim started chewing on his thumb. He pulled down the visor to stare at her while she sat in the back seat.

As soon as they got back to the Manor, Tim jumped out and opened the car door for Samantha. "Why don't we go study," Tim suggested. "What's your first test going to be about?"

"Math," Samantha stated.

"Well, I just did mine," Tim said. "I can help you study for it."

"I don't have to take the test for several weeks."

"All the more time to prepare."

"I have lots of other subjects I need to study for, too," Samantha said.

"I can help you with those," Tim said, pressing a little closer. "It will help me review."

"All right. What do you have to test on next?"

"The sciences. I have some practice sheets in my room. We could go over them together."

"Just so long it's for studying," Dick said. "I'll be by to check on you two later." And he meant it. Something was up with Tim. He didn't want to believe that Tim would take advantage of Samantha. He felt somewhat responsible, not keeping a watchful eye on his brother. He hadn't set a very good example with Barbara around. He just hoped Tim would behave himself.

It turned out Tim wasn't able to spend time alone with Samantha for another week. It seemed every time he turned around, someone wanted him for something. Jason needed him to help tune up a couple motorcycles. Damian needed him to locate Titus. The dog had wandered off, and Damian was worried that he might have fallen into a hole somewhere. Dick and Bruce wanted him to patrol or to practice in the cave, or do something on the computer when he wasn't studying for his next exam. Once he was done, he would stumble back to his room exhausted, forgetting that Samantha was even in the house, until the weekend came. Tim went on patrol Friday night, but was soon rushed back to the cave. Tim had taken a bullet in the hip protecting Batman's back. He was rushed into surgery before he lost too much blood then taken up to his room sleeping the rest of the night doped up on painkillers.

The next day, Tim still wasn't in any pain when he crawled out of bed, dressed and came out of his room to head to breakfast, not realizing he should have stayed in bed. He noticed that Samantha's door was ajar. He peeked in and saw she was lying across her bed with nothing on. Her back was to him. A towel had been thrown on the floor. She must have gotten out of the shower. For the first time Tim noticed Samantha had some strange markings running up and down the center her back. They curved around her hips as well. They looked like tattoos. The more Tim stared at them the more he noticed they looked like they were coming from . . . Tim blushed at what he was staring at. Tim started to back away when Samantha turned and stared directly at him. She crooked a finger at him, and Tim could not help but draw closer. Before he knew it, he was going through the door and approaching the bed.

Samantha looked so beautiful. Her hair fell to the middle of her back against her coppery skin. She twisted her body so she was once again lying lengthwise along the bed staring at Tim. Tim approached, his face turning a beet red, but he could not help being drawn to her. It was as if her soul was calling to him and he had to answer, but it wasn't like it was with that Succubus. She drew him in with the scent of strawberries. Samantha just drew Tim in with her beauty and grace, and those green eyes that were like fresh green leaves on a summer's day. Tim climbed onto the bed next to her and brushed his hand through her hair. He wanted to touch her, to be near her. As the weeks passed, Samantha's body had become shapely. She no longer looked too thin. Her hips were rounder, no longer bony. Tim first stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time. He brushed his hand along her cheek, then along her hair. His breath began to quicken and his heart started pumping faster when she took his hand and ran it down the front of his chest.

"Remember," Samantha said.

"Um," Tim said, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Come on, I won't bite," Samantha teased. "And it is Saturday, no studying. And since you're all done with testing, I thought we'd celebrate."

'Uh . . . Sure . . . I guess."

Samantha moved in and planted a kiss on Tim's lips. She pushed him gently back where he was lying on his back. She sat up and unbuttoned the front of his shirt. Tim wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her closer. He then rubbed his hands down her body and squeezed her against him. She sat on top of Tim straddling his waist. She lowered herself down where she brushed against the front of his pants. Tim started to respond and his pants suddenly grew tighter in the front. Samantha ground down on his hips. Then she unzipped him with anticipation of the pleasure to come.

"Ohhhh," Tim moaned as Samantha pleasured him in her own unique way. His moaning grew louder as Samantha worked him to such heights of pleasure where Tim exploded, releasing almost everything he had. Neither realized that the door was still ajar and someone was listening.

Continues with Part 30


	29. Chapter 30

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes! This is a short chapter.

Serpent in Paradise

Part 30

After the impromptu lovemaking Tim sat up and fixed his pajama pants after checking the bandage on his hip. It was still secure and his wound hadn't started to bleed so he overlooked it. Samantha was staring at him with a very pleased and satisfied smile on her face. She ran her fingers down Tim's back sending shivers down his spine. Tim got up slowly and headed toward the door. "Um I was going down to breakfast. Do you want to join me?"

"I'll be down in a little bit," Samantha stated. "I need to get dressed."

"Okay." Tim backed out of Samantha's room and as he shut the door he was startled when he turned around and standing right in front of him was Dick. He had a very sour and cross look on his face. "Dick? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Tim, there is." Dick grabbed Tim by the arm and pulled him across the hall. He practically threw Tim into his room and slammed the door. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?"

Tim looked at Dick with the wide eyes of a doe.

"Don't you dare give me that look, Timothy Jackson Drake-Grayson-Wayne! You know what you did!"

"But I . . . I."

"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG! And not only that, you might have jeopardized Samantha's chances at becoming a pediatrician!"

"You were spying on me?" Tim questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"No, I wasn't spying, but your moans were carrying out into the hall!" Dick yelled. "What if Bruce heard you?"

"Um," Tim suddenly felt ashamed.

"Didn't you even use protection?" Dick questioned.

"Uh no," Tim confessed, meekly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Dick exclaimed, grabbing Tim by his arms and shaking him. "How many times has this happened?"

Tim felt his cheeks flush and his stomach lurch from fear. "Since . . . the Bahamas," He squeaked out. He couldn't lie to Dick and even if he tried it would only make things worse, since Dick had heard everything and knew exactly what went on.

"You know, I should tell Dad what you did, but I'm not going to. Do you want those stitches to come undone?"

Tim shook his head. "No."

"Then you better not do anything like that, again! You were shot on patrol last night!"

"The wound's not bad," Tim argued. "Alfred took care of it."

"Only because Bruce got you back in time, and don't change the subject," Dick countered. "You should be IN BED and I mean YOUR BED! Of all the idiot things you could have done that was the worst! If she gets pregnant due to your irresponsibility, you better make sure you do right by her or I'LL TAN YOUR HIDE!

Tim gulped at Dick's bodily threat. Only once did he and Dick ever fought, and that was over the fact that Dick believed he was losing it and was in denial about Bruce being dead. It turned out Tim had been the one that was right, that Bruce was alive. After that incident, Dick later apologized for not believing in him. Even so, Dick had never been so angry with Tim as he was at that moment. The look on Dick's face was truly frightening, and it caused Tim to cringe inside. This was reminding him of other abuses he received at the hands of his Mother, but he didn't want to think about that. He tried to bury those times deep in his psyche, trying to pretend they didn't happen.

"You know, I can't ground you, but I wish I could. Right now I highly suggest you stay out of my way before I do something I'll regret. YOU BETTER CLIMB BACK IN THAT BED AND STAY THERE!"

Dick left Tim's room, slamming the door behind him. At that moment, Tim lost his appetite. He lowered himself on the bed, placing his hands over his face and silently cried.

"It wasn't my fault. Sammie kind of started it." But it was no use. Dick had left and hadn't given Tim time to explain and there was no way he would have heard him anyway. Tim turned and plopped down on the pillow, feeling the sudden pull of the stitches in his left hip. "I'm sorry," Tim said, his voice muffled, trying to ignore the pain. "I'm really sorry, it just happened."

After an hour of crying, Tim fell asleep. And once he did, the nightmares started. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, don't hit me." Images of a giant Dick Grayson loomed over him, yelling at him, threatening him with bodily harm sent Tim into a tailspin. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again! Don't hurt me!" Images of other abuses he had suffered were mixed in with Dick's threats until he couldn't tell them apart.

"I'm sorry!" Tim cried out and jolted awake, breathing heavily. He clamped down on his mouth and curled up on his side hoping his brother hadn't heard him, his body shaking with fear and his hip aching. Tim was afraid that Dick was so pissed at him that Dick would come into his bedroom and follow through on his threat. 'And I would deserve it, too.' Tim thought and once again, lying his head down, burying his face, tears silently streaming down. He drifted off into another exhausted and fitful sleep.

When Tim finally woke up, Alfred had left a plate of cold foods for him to eat, but he still wasn't hungry. The aching in his left hip reminded Tim that he really should have stayed in bed that morning instead of going across the hall and getting himself into trouble. Tim turned over feeling his stitches pull once more. He was contemplating whether he should ask Alfred to take a look at his wound when someone knocked on his door.

"What is it?" Tim called out, dully.

At first Tim thought it was Dick, coming to check on him after his anger had cooled down, but it was Alfred who entered.

"Someone is here from the Gotham City Police Department, Master Timothy. They wish to speak with you."

"Gotham City Police? Why would they want to see me?"

A police officer pushed his way in past Alfred. "Are you Mr. Timothy Wayne?"

"Yes? What's this about officer?"

"You are under arrest for hacking into the Wayne Enterprise Computer and stealing–"

"–Stealing!? I tried to set it up so the money was returned," Tim tried to explain when he was lifted roughly out of bed, and spun around and handcuffed. "This is all a misunderstanding. I didn't steal anything."

The officer cared little for his explanation. "You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney."

"Alfred!" Tim cried out. Tim was roughly pushed out the door and down the stairs with Alfred following.

"Master Timothy," Alfred exclaimed. "Officer this is unseemly. He is just a boy. You cannot do this!"

The officer continued to ignored Alfred's pleas and continued to shove Tim ahead of him. He dragged Tim by the arm out the front door. A squad car was sitting in the driveway. The officer opened the door and pushed Tim inside and climbed in after him. Another officer was in the car sitting in the driver's seat. Then the driver turned to face Tim.

"Welcome back Timmy."

Tim came face to face with Nathan Devlin.

Continues with Part 31


	30. Chapter 31

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!

Serpent in Paradise

Part 31

"Where are you taking me," Tim demanded.

"Metropolis, no thanks to you," Devlin was driving. "I had to do some pretty slick talking to keep out of jail, but that's not going to stop me from having Wayne hand over his entire fortune to me. You're going to make that happen or your family won't be seeing you alive, again. Your disappearance will keep them on their toes; a sighting here, a sighting there. Are you alive or aren't you. I can make this cat and mouse game last for months. In the mean time, you're still going to get me those fortunes or I'll start cutting off what isn't valuable."

Tim glared at Devlin, even though his bravado escaped him. He thought how only Alfred saw him leave. 'All Alfred saw was a police officer take me away in handcuffs. By the time they realize the truth . . . Oh boy . . . Now I wish I had cried out . . . because I'm in one hell of a nightmare.'

DBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Dick had fallen asleep on Barbara's couch. He came over to her place hoping to calm down, but not even Babs could cool his temper. Instead he wore himself out after yelling his head off. He woke up feeling guilty for yelling at Tim. He decided to head back to the Manor and apologize for acting the way he did. 'I'm just being a concerned brother, but Tim really should have been more careful. It's not all his fault. I should talk to Samantha as well.' When Dick returned to the Manor he went upstairs and knocked on Tim's door. He opened it to find that Tim wasn't there. Where did he go? He checked Tim's bathroom, but it was empty. He left Tim's room and was going to check in Samantha's room when he saw Alfred coming out of Bruce's room. "Al, where's Timmy at?"

"The police came. They arrested him. I went to find Master Bruce. He wasn't in his room. I should have known that Master Bruce had gone to Wayne Enterprise to take care of some business."

"What? What do you mean Tim was arrested?"

"That's just it Master Richard, a police officer came to the door and requested to see Master Timothy."

Dick went into his room and grabbed his laptop. He opened it and logged remotely into the bat computer then into the police booking area to check on who was being brought in. "Alfred, Tim's name isn't anywhere on the list. Who was the officer who came and arrested him?"

"I . . . I don't know . . . He never mentioned his name."

"They can't do that. Did they even have a warrant for his arrest? And what did they arrest him for?" Dick was panicking. "Did he even show a badge?"

"No. The officer did not. The officer said it was for embezzling. He was taken straight out to the squad car. I do remember seeing a second officer sitting in the car when I let in the first. I just assumed they came to ask Master Timothy some questions."

"We need to get a hold of Bruce. I don't think they were officers. Does Bruce still have surveillance in front of the manor?" Dick asked. 'If Tim's in trouble I'm going to feel bad enough. I was so pissed at him that I blocked everything out.'

"Yes of course. We can check the cameras down in the cave. Master Bruce may be down there if he returned from Wayne Enterprise without my knowledge."

Alfred and Dick quickly made their way down to the cave. The family butler was right, Bruce had returned and he was there typing away at the computer.

"Bruce!" Dick cried out. He leapt clearing the last four steps and landed in a crouch. He dashed toward the bat computer.

"Dick? What's the matter?"

"Check the surveillance cameras, please. Tim was taken by a couple of officers, but I know they can't be cops."

Hearing the urgency in Dick's voice. Bruce typed in a sequence of numbers and brought up the cameras around the Manor. "Do you know approximately what time?"

Dick looked at Alfred.

"Not more than 40 minutes ago."

"Why didn't you call down immediately? They could be anywhere by now."

"I did not realize until five minutes ago that Master Timothy was in any danger."

"Can you see if you can get the license plate on the car?" Dick asked.

Bruce checked, but the angle was wrong. The camera was set to see who was coming to the door, not the license plate of the car. And the gate's cameras weren't any better. "I'm sorry Dick, that camera doesn't show it and the gate camera is pointed downward on the keypad."

Dick hit an old standard file cabinet. "DAMMIT!"

TDTDTDTDTD

Tim watched as the miles sped by and Devlin drove to a small airfield somewhere outside of Gotham. Once there, Tim was taken by the arm and boarded onto a small private jet. He was forcibly placed in a seat. Tim could feel blood running down his leg. His stitches had been torn. Tim really feared this time Devlin would use less pleasant ways to persuade him to do his bidding. He may not see his family ever again.

"Devlin . . . The kid is bleeding."

"What?" Devlin examined the Wayne kid. He had a gunshot wound to the left hip. "How did this happen? Never mind. Get him patched up. I don't want my meal ticket bleeding to death. I'll tell the pilot to take off."

DTDTDTDTDTDT

"Someone took Tim, we have to go after them!" Dick was starting to panic. 'Breath, you're Nightwing for god's sake.'

"Calm yourself Dick, there's not much we can do right now. If the objective is kidnapping we should hear from the kidnapper soon." Bruce went back to checking the cameras to determine which direction the car might have been heading. 'And if not, Tim will find a way to let us know where he is.'

DTDTDTDTDTDT

Tim could feel the jet taking off, taking him from his family. The guard hovered over him then laid Tim on the floor. He pulled down his pajama pants to get at the gunshot wound. He was trying to repair the sutures, but he wasn't Alfred. " . . . Dad . . . Owwww . . . I want my Dad . . ." From the rough treatment and all the excitement Tim could feel his temperature rising.

"Sorry kid, your Dad's not here."

"Patch a line into Wayne's phone," Devlin stated. "It's time I make my demands."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Wayne has beat me at every business dealing I've tried to get my hands on legally. It's high time I beat him at something. You have that phone line?"

"Coming right up."

Tim could tell the guard didn't do a good job repairing his stitches. He was still bleeding, but not as much as before.

"Here, Mr. Devlin," The guard handed the receiver to his boss. "The phone is all set up. You've been patched into Mr. Wayne's personal line."

"Wayne residents." Alfred answered the black phone on the desk in the cave. It was hooked into the main line of the Manor.

"Let me speak to Wayne."

"Whom shall I say is calling?"

"Doesn't matter. The fact I have his kid does."

"Master Timothy, Master Bruce . . . The phone . . . It's the kidnapper."

"Record it and put it on speaker."

Alfred pressed a button and placed the receiver in a special cradle. It would also trace the call. Dick went over to listen in.

"You listening Wayne?"

"I'm listening. Let me speak to Tim."

"Sorry, Timmy boy is a bit occupied right now. You want to see your kid alive again, then you will do as I say," Devlin stated coldly. "You will transfer all funds from your personal account into a Swiss Bank account. I will provide you with the number. If you don't do that I might decide to return Timmy boy to earth, permanently. Though I still have use for him. For now, so long as you cooperate, Timmy boy lives to see another sunrise."

Dick let out a small growl.

Bruce ignored it. "How do I know he's still alive?"

"Listen for yourself . . . Answer kid." Devlin held out the receiver.

"Dad . . . Don't do it . . .Owwwww."

The guard kicked Tim in the ribs.

"TIM!" Bruce cried out.

"You believe I have him?"

"You bastard!"

"I will contact you tomorrow and give you the number of the account until then, Goodnight Mr. Wayne."

Bruce heard the phone go dead.

"Please tell me we can retrace that call," Dick said, his voice betraying how pissed he felt.

"Alfred, did you get a trace?"

"I'm afraid not Master Bruce. He is nowhere in Gotham. I could not get a fix on the signal. There was also too much background noise, like the drone of an engine."

Bruce looked at Dick and he could see the pissed look in his face. "Dick, have Alfred look at your leg."

Alfred headed over to the medical bay. "Come Master Richard."

'There is no way Dick will be left behind on this one,' Bruce thought. 'Something happened and Dick is kicking himself for it. I know Alfred would object, but if Dick didn't do this, he would never forgive me or himself if something happened to Tim.'

Dick walked over to the med bay to let Alfred look at his leg. He was restless. 'I want my brother home. I want to apologize. I need to before . . . No, I'm not going to think like that. I'm going to bring Tim home.'

"Master Bruce, Master Richard's leg isn't healed enough. The cast needs to be on for two more weeks.

"He can wear a brace. I need him Alfred."

"Alfred I have...no I need to go," Dick pleaded with the butler.

"We do not even know where Master Timothy is."

"Yes, we do." Bruce was typing on the computer. An image of a small jet appeared on the screen. "He's on a private jet bound for metropolis."

"How do you know and why Metropolis?" Dick asked.

"There's a small jet registered in Nathan Devlin's name and it is kept at a small airfield outside Brentwood. Devlin knows if he stayed in Gotham, Batman would be on him quickly. By leaving town, he makes it much harder to trace."

"Damn it," Dick grumbled.

"He wants to keep us off balance."

Dick sighed heavily. "What are we to do?"

Bruce moved to the changing area. "Go to Metropolis. Unless you want Clark to handle it."

"Alright."

"Alfred, remove the cast and provide Dick with a brace. Then suit up Nightwing. I'll prepare the jet."

Dick was excited to get back into the field, hurt leg or not. He made a promise to bring Tim home and he was going to keep it.

DTDTDTDTD

"We should be in Metropolis in two hours," Devlin stated. "Get the boy ready."

"The kid's running a fever."

"That's not my concern," Devlin sneered. "I want him functioning enough to hack into those accounts."

"You don't intend to give Wayne that account number."

"Oh he'll get a number, just not my number. I don't want him giving it to Batman to be traced."

"A fake one. You intend to get the boy to transfer the money. How will you get the boy to do that?"

Devlin moved over to where Tim Wayne lay. He could see that the boy's pajama pants were soaked with blood. The wound gave him an idea. He pulled down on Tim's pajama pants exposing the poorly sutured wound. He pressed his finger into the wound.

"Aaaaaaggghhhh!" Tim's mind cried out. /Samantha!/

Devlin smirked when he saw blood seep up through the wound and around his finger.

TDTDTDTDTDTD

Samantha was watching Sasha try on wedding dresses when she sensed something was wrong. This uncomfortable feeling started to fill deep inside her. 'What...what is this?' The feelings weren't hers. They were centered around another person. She tried to focus and an image came to her mind. 'Tim? Am I sensing that he was in trouble?' Samantha could feel his aura calling out to her. /Tim . . .Tim . . . / Samantha called with her mind. 'I can't...I can't reach him. He's calling out to me strongly, but from where?'

"Samantha, are you all right?" Sasha approached. "You have this far away look on your face."

'No . . . no,' Samantha started to panic. 'His Aura . . .' Samantha turned toward Sasha. "I . . . We . . . he needs me."

"Who needs you?" Sasha asked.

"Tim . . . he's in pain," Samantha held out her hand as it started to glow a bit. It wasn't my aura. It was Tim's. "I need to find him."

"Samantha, Tim is at home. Can't it wait? I just decided which dress I want to buy."

"No, it can't wait." Samantha could see there was a trace of another aura, an angry one. "He's not at home. Tim's gone."

"Are you sure?" Sasha asked.

"I'm positive."

"Not that I don't believe you," Sasha pulled out her phone and dialed the Manor. "Alfred can you tell me where Tim is right now?"

"Master Timothy has been taken by Mr. Nathan Devlin. Masters Bruce and Richard have gone after him."

"Are you sure it was Devlin who took him?" Sasha's face paled. Samantha was right. She looked over at Samantha and saw that her face paled when she heard the name.

'No...no...he couldn't have taken him...this chapter of my life was suppose to close.'

"Do you know where?"

"Metropolis," Alfred answered.

"We're coming home." Sasha hung up the phone. "Devlin's taken Tim to Metropolis."

'Metropolis . . . How was I able to feel him?'

Sasha went to change out of her chosen wedding dress. She handed it to the attendant. "Place this on the Wayne account and send it to Wayne Manor." She then rushed out of the shop with Samantha in tow. She climbed in the car while Samantha climbed into the passenger seat. Sasha watched as Samantha went into a trance like state, her eyes unfocused and she had that far away look on her face again.

STSTSTSTSTS

'Have to control the pain. Use my meditation techniques,' But it wasn't working as well in Tim's weakened state. The blood loss didn't help.

Samantha tried to reach out for Tim. She needed to feel if he was okay. /Tim/

Tim could sense someone, a presence in his mind. "Samantha?"

Samantha could feel him. /Are you okay?/

"Sounds like the kid is delirious. He's calling for that whore you had."

"Forget about her," Devlin commanded. "I should have killed her when I had the chance."

'She's in my mind, how?' Tim questioned at first then dismissed it. She couldn't be, but even if she was, it was at least someone to talk to, even if he was going crazy or delirious with fever. / . . . No . . . Weakening . . . Wants me to steal Bruce's. Fortune . . ./

/Do you know where you are? I can feel two other people are with you./

/. . . Plane . . ./ Tim stated.

"Sasha, Tim's on a plane," Samantha stated to the woman driving. /Baby, I need you to keep in contact with me. Do you think you can do that?/

/I think . . . I can . . . Feeling sleepy/

/No . . . You know you can./ Samantha forced her thoughts to concentrate.

Tim tried to reach for her. He could sense a glow reaching toward her. Her aura? How was this possible? He could sense a deep connection. It felt familiar somehow and he latched onto it despite the distance. /What about you?/

/I'm here...did...did Devlin hurt you? I can sense a hint of his aura on you./

/He . . . He pressed on . . . My wound . . . Stitches were torn . . . They repaired them . . . Badly . . . Blood seeping . . . . Infection . . . Tell Bruce. . . Tired./

/I'm almost home...I will...I miss you...I need you here...don't you dare die on me./

Tim was slipping into unconsciousness. /Tell Dick . . . I'm sorry . . . ./ Blackness surrounded his mind.

/Tim...TIM!/ Samantha screamed through the link she established. 'Oh no . . . his aura faded out.' She feared it meant only one thing. That Tim was dead.

Continues with Part 32


	31. Chapter 32

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!

Serpent in Paradise

Part 32

Batman piloted the plane while Nightwing sat in the co-pilot's seat checking the instruments. "Nightwing, tell me if Nathan Devlin filed a flight plan and which airport he should be landing at in Metropolis."

Nightwing typed in the information into the onboard computer. "He is using the one that Lex built. It's mostly for private jets. He even has his own hanger. Wait . . . Clark? Isn't that Samantha's last name?"

"Yes, though I doubt if she is related to our blue boy scout."

"No, that's the last name on the hanger; hanger number 7 Jonathan Clark. Why use that hanger?"

"Jonathan Clark was her father," Batman explained. "He worked at Lex Corp. Look up Nathan Devlin. What's his connection to Lex Corp.?"

"Nathan . . . Nathan . . . Well . . . It says that he used to unload the trucks that delivered to Lex Corp."

"He used to work at the loading dock? How did he become a millionaire?"

"Well, isn't it easy to start a drug trade through that? He was the main man doing that. He has one thing on his record and that was getting busted once for smuggling drugs, but he was able to make bail easily."

"What happened after he made bail?" Batman asked.

"Disappeared for a while," Nightwing stated. "Came back to Lex Corp but he didn't unload the trucks. He moved up, worked inside the building for a bit. Had ties with every higher up except for Lex."

"Let me speculate. After a while he suddenly disappeared to the Bahamas."

"That's why you're the detective."

"And Clark wasn't sent there for research. He was sent there to guarantee Devlin paid Lex's cut, but for what? Clark didn't expect to fall in love. Devlin probably blackmailed Clark and the price was his daughter."

"Damn, so he turned her into a whore?" Nightwing questioned. "That's low."

Batman ignored the barb and turned to his oldest son giving him a stern look letting him know that they would discuss his use of language later. "He didn't expect Tim to rescue her or himself. There is something we are missing."

Nightwing shrank back from the glare slightly, feeling like a nine year old kid. "I . . . wouldn't know."

"Lex Corp and Wayne Enterprises are both known for merging with certain businesses. Lex Corp develops weapons for defense. WE does develop tech, mostly through their Wayne Tech division, but they also have a medical division. Devlin . . . Lucius has mentioned about going up against a Mr. Devlin on several occasions across the negotiating table. Devlin always would lose those negotiations."

"So he wants to get back at Wayne for not cooperating?"

"Most of those negotiations were with regard to Wayne Medical division."

"I'm not sure I'm following." Nightwing stated, confused.

"Specifically . . . Pharmaceuticals . . . Drugs."

"He wanted to expand his drug trade."

"Give the young man a cigar," Batman quipped. "He apparently needed the labs to make that expansion happen."

Nightwing nodded understanding.

"If he could get the labs legally, he could use them without anyone the wiser."

"So he's going to cripple WE while using Tim and you'd have no choice but to hand it over."

"Exactly, which is why we need to get Tim back immediately and stop Devlin from using him. Devlin is greedy enough not to stop with WE."

"So we start with looking for the hanger. Then if they aren't there, where do we check?"

"Devlin's Metropolis apartment," Batman said. "Check the address and the payments. You'll see that it's still under his ownership."

"Alright."

"We may need to split up if Devlin arrived before us. He may have already moved Tim."

"I'll check the apartment," Nightwing offered.

"I'll check the hanger."

Batman was going to head into Metropolis and away from the airport to drop off Nightwing when he spotted something suspicious below. "Maybe we better stick together."

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Tim was barely aware that the jet had touched down or that it had taxied to a hangar where there was a car waiting. He wasn't aware that someone had picked him up and was carrying him. They placed him in the back seat of a car.

"Nightwing, do you see that jet? It's the same make as the one registered to Devlin. Look over there, that car."

"Yes...someone is placing something...or someone in it."

"We have to intercept that car."

"Alright, after you."

Batman had Nightwing take the controls then opened the back hatch. He got onto a motorcycle that had been stored in the back of the plane. Nightwing guided the plane to a level where Batman could jump from the plane and land safely on the tarmac. He zoomed after the car as it was leaving the hangar area. He threw a series of small metal spiked objects toward the tires.

Nightwing pulled out one of his escrimma sticks. Setting the plane's controls on hover, he went to the hatch and aiming one of his sticks, he chucked it into the back window of the car when the plane went passed. It crashed through.

Batman then proceeded to race after the car on his motorcycle. Whoever was driving the car, they did a sharp turn toward the hangers. If they got in between they had less chance of catching them. Nightwing went back to the controls and did his best to keep up. That car wasn't going to stop so easily.

As Batman drew closer he launched himself off his motorcycle and grabbed on the edge of the frame from the crashed in back window. Gunfire came through. Batman ducked just in time hanging onto the side of the car.

As the car swerved to avoid hitting the side of the hangar, Batman was able to grab onto the frame and pulled himself up. He reached into the broken window and bashed the guy with the gun in the head. He then pulled himself up and in through the sunroof. "Stop this car NOW!"

The driver slammed on the breaks. Batman glared at Nathan Devlin through the sunroof. The man shrank back from his glare.

"If Timothy Wayne dies, there will be no place for you to hide."

Once Nightwing had the plane positioned over the stopped car, and had it on hover once more, he jumped down onto the hood. He smashed the front window with his fist and was able to pull a second guy with the gun out. He tossed him to the tarmac.

Batman climbed in through the sunroof and found Tim was lying on the floor of the car. He picked him up and climbed back out of the sunroof. "Tie this garbage up. We'll bring him to Gordon."

Nightwing grabbed Devlin a bit roughly as he tied him up. He made sure Devlin wouldn't be able to move at all.

Batman placed Tim temporarily on the ground. Tim's left side was covered in blood. His stitches had torn. He had to have lost at least a pint of blood. Batman quickly pulled a small pressure bandage from his utility belt and pressed it against Tim's wound then he took his cape off and wrapping it around him. He picked Tim up and carried him to Nightwing. "Why don't you take Tim, I'll take Devlin."

The way Nightwing was looking at Devlin, Batman was concerned that his former boy wonder might take revenge of the man for harming his brother.

Nightwing continued to glare at the man, daring him to make a move. He was quick to hand Devlin off to Batman. Walking over to Tim he picked him up. "Tim," Nightwing gently called his brother's name and held him close.

Tim heard someone calling his name, but he was in that shadowy place of the unconscious and slow to wake. His eyes were partially closed and unfocussed. He stared up at his brother, not quite recognizing him and yet he could tell he was safe in someone's arms.

"Come on baby bird," Nightwing whispered to him. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean it."

"Nightwing, be careful with him," Batman said. "He was bleeding again. We need to get him home to Agent Penn."

Nightwing made sure to carry Tim so he wouldn't be in too much pain.

"We have you dead to rights," Batman growled at Devlin when he picked him off the ground. "I suggest you plead guilty." Batman stowed Devlin in the cargo hold while Nightwing placed Tim in a special harnessed seat so he could recline.

"Let's drop Devlin off at police headquarters and then take Tim home. Compile all the information we collected including the recording of Devlin's demands. We'll include that with our package." Batman climbed into the pilot's seat then plugged in the coordinates for police headquarters in Gotham City before releasing them from hover mode.

Nightwing made sure Tim was comfortable then he climbed back into the co-pilot's seat and started in on Batman's request. "Okay."

Once everything was taken care of Batman took the controls and headed home.

Continues with Part 33 - Epilogue


	32. Chapter 33

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!

Serpent in Paradise

Part 33

"Ugh," Tim stirred, but in his mind he was calling for someone, and that person wasn't his brother. /Samantha . . . . . I'm sorry/

Samantha sensed Tim calling for her. /Tim?/

Somehow, deep down, Tim felt safe. /Home . . . Coming home./

Samantha felt happy. She wanted Tim in her arms. /You're coming home to me./

Tim slowly opened his eyes and saw the back of Batman and Nightwing. He was in the bat plane. ". . . Ugh . . . Nightwing . . . Batman . . ."

Nightwing turned toward Tim. He hardly left his side after they left Metropolis and had taken care of Devlin. "Hey."

"Bleeding . . . Need . . . Devlin . . ."

"I know, we're almost home. Hang on."

"Nightwing, use what we have in the first aid to pack Tim's wound. The pressure bandage from my utility belt probably needs changing."

Nightwing grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out the supplies he needed. He examined Tim's wound. He frowned at what he saw. 'It's almost like someone pushed their finger into it.'

As Nightwing pressed gauze against Tim's wound, Tim couldn't help reaching for his hand. 'I must feel hot to the touch. It feels like my body's on fire.' Tim started moaning when Nightwing pressed just a little too hard as he cleaned the blood off of Tim's hip.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Calm down." Nightwing took his glove off and gently cupped Tim's cheek. 'He's too warm. He must be running a fever. Infection?'

". . . M . . .sorry . . . promise to . . . "

"Hush. I should be the one apologizing. I freaked out. I just want you to live your life before settling down and having a baby."

"Love Samantha . . . Connection . . . Understand though," Tim licked his lips. "Thirsty . . . water."

Nightwing went and grabbed a water bottle and opened it up. He held up the bottle to Tim's lips and let him drink. Tim drank until he downed the whole bottle. He must have been dehydrated.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Nightwing placed the empty water bottle to the side then continued with his ministrations and keeping Tim's wound from bleeding further. Within an hour the bat plane was landing in the secret hanger.

"Take Tim over to the medical bay," Batman stated. "I'll take Devlin to Gordon."

Nightwing gently picked up Tim and walked down the ramp of the bat plane. He carried Tim over to the medical bay and laid him on a gurney. Alfred was waiting there as always.

"Let's look at the damage." Alfred said as dispassionately as he could. He looked at the wound and could not believe what had been done. "I am going to put you to sleep, Master Timothy. This is going to require corrective surgery. Bring me an IV kit, Master Richard. Master Timothy might have also lost some blood. I'll use the liquid anesthetic. That will make things easier. I'll include some nausea medication in the IV as well to prevent upset stomach."

Tim nodded and Alfred attached an IV to Tim's arm and then injected into the IV tube the anesthetic to put Tim to sleep along with the anti-nausea medication.

"Master Richard, once I complete the surgery, please carefully take Master Timothy up to his room. You can move him to his bed and I shall follow with a pint of blood and a bag of saline."

"Yes, sir." Nightwing went over and changed out of his uniform then returned to assist Alfred with Tim.

The surgery took thirty minutes to complete. With Master Timothy's hip repaired, Alfred signaled for Master Richard to take Tim upstairs. Instead of taking Tim on the gurney, Dick carefully picked Tim up in his arms. He didn't want to use the gurney. It was as if Dick had to feel for himself that Tim was home. He almost lost him again and that frightened him. He wasn't about to let his brother go by impersonal gurney, not this time. He used the elevator to get up to the second floor. Dick clung tightly to his sleeping brother and almost lost control when the elevator doors closed to take them up to the level of the bedrooms. He was still holding tightly onto his brother when the elevator doors opened. Sasha spied Dick carrying Tim as he emerged onto the second floor and came down the hallway toward Tim's room.

"Oh, thank goodness. Samantha has been beside herself with worry. Somehow, she knew Tim was in trouble."

Dick went into Tim's room and laid him down on the bed. He watched with a somewhat serious scowl as Samantha peeked around the corner. He needed to talk to her. "Come in."

Samantha stepped slowly into the room. She heard all the yelling earlier about Tim using protection. She thought it was better just to stay out of Dick's way and take Sasha shopping instead of risking his wrath. And now that Tim was home she didn't know if Dick was still angry with them. Samantha sat down next to Tim on the opposite side of the bed. She let their aura's mingle together to let Tim know she was there.

"I'm not mad or angry with you . . . " Dick started out.

" . . . You could've fooled me," Samantha said, interrupting Dick. "You were so angry this morning. Then you left. I thought it best to stay out of your way."

"Hear me out, Samantha," Dick stated. "Granted, I'm very disappointed in both of you. I love my brother, but I don't want you two making mistakes that you'll regret later. I don't know how they do things on that island of yours, but here, we respect each other and make sure things are done right. Your relationship with Tim may not work out between you two. You need to decide, but I don't want you or Tim to end up having children before you're ready, and end up regretting it later."

"Mmmmmm." Tim reached for Samantha's hand sensing she was there.

Samantha grabbed Tim's hand and squeezed it. "He's my red bird, Dick. I'm not going anywhere."

Dick couldn't help notice the slight smile that appeared on Tim's face when he grasped Samantha's hand in his sleep. He could see the conviction in her eyes as well. 'Maybe those two are meant for each other. I'm not going to stop them. What right do I have? I said what I needed to say. I just hope Tim will follow my advice, but even if he doesn't, I better make sure it's understood, I won't come between them.' Dick moved over to the same side of the bed then leaned down and kissed Samantha on her temple. "You make my brother happy. He's the happiest he's ever been in a while. I thank you for that. I won't come between you, again. Not unless you break his heart. Please, don't do it." He silently gave her his blessings and exited the room.

Samantha was stunned into silence. She reached up and placed her hand over the spot where Dick kissed her. 'Did he just give me his blessing in some off hand way?' Samantha crawled into bed to lie close to Tim. He was comforting to be around. She held onto his hand. "I love you Red bird," she whispered, then kissed his forehead and then rested her head and closed her eyes.

"Uh . . Noo . . . Devlin . . . Don't . . . NOOO!" Tim saw images of Devlin standing over him, tearing at his wound. Blood was everywhere. "Aaaaagh!"

Samantha was startled out of her sleep as Tim started thrashing about. "Tim, Tim calm down please," She said frantically and placed her hands on his shoulders to try to hold him in place. "It's okay, he's not here to hurt you! Tim wake up!"

Tears were streaming down Tim's face. His hands clenched into fists. His body was shaking not only from the fever he was spiking but from the nightmare.

'He's burning up.' Samantha raced to Tim's bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth. She started bathing his face. She unbuttoned his pajama shirt and used the cloth to cool his body down. She used her aura to try and sooth him as well. Her aura sought out the injury to Tim's hip and slowly healed it from the inside out without Sammie being aware of what she was doing. "Tim, please wake up." She rubbed his chest and continued to spread her aura throughout his body. "Please . . . "

Tim felt the coolness of the cloth and he could also feel a different kind of warmth spreading through him, calming him, healing him, and making him stronger. He reached for it. He felt someone's hand on his chest and he opened his eyes. "Samantha . . . I . . . I thought I'd never see you again."

"I was so worried for you."

"He wanted to take me away . . . Threatened to kill me if I didn't help him. Pushed his finger into my wound . . ."

"You're alright, you're home."

With Samantha rubbing Tim's chest and feeling the warmth of her hands, Tim was able to relax. " . . . Don't leave . . . Stay with me . . . Always . . ."

"I'm not leaving," Samantha said, as she bathed him with the cool wet washcloth to bring his fever down. "I'll be right here when you wake up and when you get better."

"Um'kay," Tim gave a slight nod as he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Samantha continued to care for her Red bird, humming to herself a song from the islands, that spoke of warm tropical breezes and cool nights, a song of Paradise.

End

 _ **A/N: Check out my profile for the next story in the Earth 14 Universe! Also A BIG THANK YOU! goes to JASONTODDLOVER! . . . My role playing partner! These stories would not come about without her!**_

 _ **Next in store will be: Life, Death, and Soul Eaters . . .**_

 _ **Read the intro on the first chapter . . . This one will be a shocker!**_


End file.
